Coïncidence
by La Petite Plume
Summary: Suite à une série de coïncidence, les jumelles Crystal et Céleste vont découvrir que leur nouveau voisin, un beau brun du nom de Derek, partage un lourd secret avec leur famille. Sauront-elles le découvrir à temps?
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Simple coïncidence de la vie ou bien tout était-il prévu à l'avance ?

Les rencontres sont-elles réellement anodines dans une vie de mensonges ?

Comment Crystal et sa jumelle Céleste vont-elles réussirent à s'intégrer à Southport alors que leur vie est sur le point d'être bousculée ?

Parfois, l'amour peut-être dangereux et faire mal ...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Crystal et Céleste furent réveillées par un klaxon irritant. Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les yeux, leur mère, Françoise, se tourna vers elles pour leur sourire.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ! » Déclara t-elle avec une joie apparente.

\- Southport n'est plus qu'à dix minutes d'ici. » Ajouta leur père, Daniel.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent brièvement et soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble. Leurs parents étaient toujours aussi excités à chacun de leur déménagement. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être un événement rare dans la famille. Presque chaque année, ils quittaient leur maison, leur ville, leur vie et emménageaient ailleurs. Ce n'était pas pour raison professionnelle car les Hopper ne travaillaient pas. Crystal se disait que c'était surtout parce qu'ils aimaient voyager et qu'ils avaient de l'argent. Céleste elle, pensait qu'ils recherchaient quelques chose, sans vraiment savoir quoi. Toujours est-il que les deux jumelles allaient bientôt faire la connaissance d'une onzième maison et d'une onzième ville.

Southport est une ville côtière des États-Unis située en Caroline du Nord, dans le comté de Brunswick. Françoise et Daniel venaient d'acheter une petite maison à cinq minutes seulement du port et de la mer. Malgré leur grande fortune, ils restaient modestes dans leurs achats. Ils n'aimaient pas paraître trop ostentatoires et n'aimaient pas acheter des manoirs ou des châteaux même s'ils en avaient les moyens. De plus, gérer correctement leurs argents leur permettait de ne pas travailler, un luxe que peu de gens peuvent s'offrir.

\- Papa, tu es sûr qu'on sera dans la même classe avec Crystal ? » S'inquiéta Céleste lorsque la voiture passa devant le lycée de Southport.

\- J'ai fais le nécessaire pour ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bien avec ta sœur. » Confirma le père en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

\- Je sais que c'est dur d'arrivée en cours d'année comme ça, mais vous avez l'habitude depuis le temps et ça s'est toujours bien passé ! » Rappela Françoise d'une voix guillerette.

\- Ne te fais pas trop d'amis, intervint soudain Crystal, tu sais bien que dans un an on repart. Peut-être même moins cette fois ! » Renchérit-elle d'une voix mauvaise, arrachant un soupir à ses parents.

\- Crystal, tu veux bien arrêter avec ta mauvaise humeur ?! C'est comme ça depuis qu'on a quitté la Floride ! » Soupira la mère en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

\- Jake ... » Murmura Céleste à l'intention de sa sœur avec une mine triste. Crystal détourna les yeux de sa sœur pour regarder le paysage défiler. La mer était déjà présente sur le bord de route.

\- Si ton petit copain t'aime, la distance ne sera pas un problème ! » Répliqua Françoise qui avait surprit le chuchotement de sa fille.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, s'écria Crystal, quand vous voulez rien comprendre vous êtes forts ! »

Céleste faillit répliquer mais elle s'abstient. Elle connaissait sa sœur par cœur. Non pas parce qu'elles se ressemblaient, puisque pour des jumelles, elles étaient plutôt différentes, mais parce qu'elles étaient extrêmement proches depuis l'enfance. Elles se confiaient tout, n'avaient aucun secret l'une pour l'autre et c'était une promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites. Pour mieux la tenir, elles s'étaient partagées leur premier journal intime, en primaire, puis le second au collège. A partir du lycée, elles avaient arrêté d'écrire dans un journal intime mais elles continuaient encore à tout se confier.

\- Bienvenue à Southport ! » S'exclamèrent Françoise et Daniel en cœur. Céleste leur sourit, pendant qu'à ses côtés, Crystal se renfrognait davantage.

\- Et la maison ! » Annonça le père d'un air triomphale.

Il gara la voiture et Céleste en sauta, impatiente de découvrir sa nouvelle maison. Crystal elle, resta assise dans la voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard fixé sur la mer, de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta sœur ? » Demanda Françoise à Céleste pendant que le père cherchait les clef de la maison.

\- Je ne sais pas. Depuis que vous avez annoncé qu'on déménageait de nouveau, elle ne parle plus beaucoup, même à moi. Je crois qu'elle en a mare de ces déménagements. Et puis elle était hyper proche de Jake. C'était pas son petit ami mais sûrement le meilleur ami qu'elle ait jamais eu, il était super comme garçon. Je l'a comprends dans un sens.

\- Qui veut entrer visiter tout ça ?! » S'exclama soudain le père en ouvrant la porte de leur nouvelle maison en grand. Céleste lui lança son plus beau sourire et entra dans la maison après lui avoir embrassé la joue.

Pendant ce temps, Crystal sortit ses écouteurs et se coupa du monde, sans un regard pour sa nouvelle maison et sa famille. Elle en avait plus que mare de ces déménagements. A quoi ils servaient au juste ? Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais pus se faire d'amis. Tous les ans ou presque, elle déménageait. Les premières années, elle cherchait toujours à se faire des amis dans ses nouvelles écoles. Et puis, au fil des années, elle avait finit par comprendre que ça n'en valait pas la peine. A chaque fois, elle partait et elle perdait contact avec ses amis. L'année dernière pourtant, elle avait craqué lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jake. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le repousser, lui, ce garçon si soucieux de savoir comment elle allait, pourquoi elle restait seule, pourquoi elle semblait si malheureuse. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, elle n'avait jamais été assez folle pour tomber amoureuse. Mais c'était une grande amitié, sûrement la plus grande et la plus vraie de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui déjà, Jake lui manquait terriblement.

En soupirant, elle examina le quartier. La mer de l'autre côté de la route brillait sous le soleil. Un ponton de bois clairs la surplombait après la plage au sable fin presque blanc. Toutes une lignée de maisons en bois peints suivaient la côte et l'on retrouvait les mêmes maisons de l'autre côté d'une route cabossée et pleine de troue. L'herbe était bien verte et de grands arbres poussaient un peu partout sur le bord de la route.

\- Un vrai paradis ... » Bougonna la jeune fille en appuyant son front contre la vitre de la voiture.

Soudain, elle vit un homme sortir de la maison face à sa nouvelle maison. Pourtant, elle aurait juré que la maison était abandonnée. Son bois était ternis, sa terrasse trouée, des tuiles manquaient sur le toit et les stores étaient tous fermés. Qui pouvait vivre dans de telles conditions ?

L'homme semblait plus âgé qu'elle. Il devait bien avoir la vingtaine. Il s'adossa à l'une des poutres qui soutenaient l'avancer du toit et alluma une cigarette. Soudain, son regard se tourna vers la voiture. Crystal sursauta lorsque le regard du voisin croisa le sien.

\- Crystal ! Vient ! » S'exclama soudain sa jumelle en ouvrant brutalement la porte de la voiture. Crystal sursauta de nouveau puis hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture. Sa sœur, toute contente, lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner vers la maison. La jeune fille se laissa faire, tout en se retournant une dernière fois pour regarder l'étrange jeune homme.

Il l'a fixait.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

\- Je suis crevée moi ! » S'exclama Céleste en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Crystal était elle aussi assise sur son lit, de l'autre côté de la chambre, sous l'une des deux fenêtres de la pièce. Elle regardait la maison du voisin d'en face, lugubre à la nuit tombée. Son mutisme fit soupirer Céleste.

\- Tu vas te plaire ici Crystal, commença t-elle d'une voix douce, l'essentiel c'est que l'on soit ensemble non ?

\- Hum ... » Laissa seulement échapper la jeune fille alors que le voisin sortait de nouveau.

Comme pour la septième fois depuis son arrivé à Southport, Crystal vit le jeune homme s'adosser à la même poutre et allumer une cigarette. Lorsqu'il ne sortait pas, il n'y avait aucune activité dans la maison d'en face, comme si personne n'y vivait.

Son regard balaya doucement le quartier, pendant qu'il rejetait une fumée impressionnante. Soudain, les yeux du voisin se fixèrent sur la fenêtre d'où l'espionnait Crystal. Et elle put voir distinctement son sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Dans un bon, Crystal s'écarta de la fenêtre, faisant froncer les sourcils de sa sœur.

\- Tout va bien ? » Questionna Céleste en se levant de son lit pour rejoindre celui de sa sœur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre mais la rue était vide de vie.

\- Oui ... » Lâcha Crystal dans un souffle alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Tu es sûr ? On peut parler si tu veux ! » Rappela sa jumelle avec une mine inquiète et triste à la fois.

\- Tout va bien. » Répliqua Crystal avec plus de conviction. Elle s'approcha de nouveau de la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que l'étrange homme avait disparut.

\- Tu sais, avant, je n'avais pas besoin de te le rappeler. On se disait tout, naturellement, d'instinct. Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive Crystal, mais je suis la mieux placer pour voir quand tu ne vas pas bien et quand tu changes de comportement. Et là, je peux te le dire, tu ne vas pas bien ! » Sur ce, Céleste se leva et quitta la chambre.

Crystal la regarda faire puis soupira. Soudain, son portable sonna et elle décrocha à la hâte. C'était son ami, Jake.

\- Jake ! » Murmura t-elle dans un soupir en collant son front contre la vitre de sa chambre. Elle entendit son ami rire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est si horrible que ça la Caroline du Nord ? » Demanda t-il avec ironie. Crystal sourit puis se renfrogna de nouveau.

\- C'est pas la Caroline du Nord qui est horrible, c'est le fait d'être loin de toi.

\- On peut toujours s'appeler et je pourrais venir te voir pendant les vacances. La mer, le port, les bateaux, ça doit être cool ! » Renchérit-il pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

\- Oui ... » Murmura t-elle avec un semblant de sourire. Son regard se fixa malgré elle sur la maison d'en face qui semblait vide de vie.

\- Et ta maison alors ? Elle est comment ? » Relança Jake avec entrain.

\- C'est une maison. » Répondit Crystal, faisant rire son ami aux éclats.

\- Je parie que c'est une maison de dingue avec un dressing aussi grand que ma chambre ! Et ta chambre doit bien faire quatre fois la mienne !

\- On vit à deux dedans je te rappelle. Et notre dressing est plus petit que ta chambre, je te rassure !

\- En parlant de ça, comment va Céleste ? » Demanda gentiment le jeune homme.

\- Elle est hyper contente d'être là. Tu sais, tant qu'elle a son cheval avec elle, elle peut aller de partout ! » Déclara Crystal sans cacher son agacement.

\- Je pense aussi que le plus important pour elle c'est la famille. Vous êtes très différentes là-dessus. Toi, ta famille, t'en peux plus vu que tu ne la quittes jamais, Céleste elle, sa famille, c'est sa vie. Pour des jumelles, vous êtes hyper différentes, ça m'a toujours impressionné ! » S'exclama Jake. Crystal fit une mine boudeuse.

\- Ouais … Bon, je dois te laisser, apparemment, je dois aller manger. On se rappelle demain soir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et profite de ton dernier jour de weekend avant de retourner en cours ma belle ! » Déclara t-il avant de raccrocher.

\- Merci pour le rappel ... » Bougonna Crystal en jetant son portable sur son lit.

Avant de descendre manger, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison d'en face, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de vie. Pourtant, il y avait bien un homme qui y vivait et la curiosité de Crystal était plus que titillée.

Après le repas, elle s'installa de nouveau dans son lit, près de la fenêtre, avec un livre. Crystal adorait la littérature et les langues. Elle pouvait avaler trois livres en une semaine, peu importe qu'ils étaient écris en Anglais, en Français, en Italien ou en Russe. Elle passait aussi une grande partie de ses journées à écrire des poèmes. Les poèmes étaient sa plus grande passion. Une passion que seule sa jumelle connaissait. Même Jake n'avait jamais lu l'un de ses poèmes.

Pendant ce temps, Céleste s'occupait de son cheval, qui était arrivé dans la soirée. Elle l'avait depuis deux ans déjà et elle ne le quittait que pour aller en cours. Elle avait plus d'une fois essayé d'initier Crystal à l'équitation mais ce n'était vraiment pas le truc de sa sœur. Alors elle vivait cette passion seule, avec son cheval, tranquillement installé dans une petite grange à côté de la maison.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa sœur dans leur chambre commune, se fut pour lire un magazine de mode puis une revue scientifique.

Les deux jumelles étaient vraiment très différentes. Crystal était une littéraire et prônait la différence. Céleste était une scientifique et adorait la mode. Mais ce n'était pas les seules choses qui partageaient les deux sœurs. La première était très curieuse, aimait l'aventure, le danger, tester de nouvelles choses. Céleste elle, aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était et détestait le changement. Les déménagements ne la dérangeaient pas tant qu'elle gardait avec elle sa famille, son cheval, ses petites habitudes. C'était la moins casse-cou des deux filles, la plus sage. Elle essayait tout le temps d'empêcher Crystal de faire des bêtises, de s'aventurer dans des endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou des endroits dangereux. Mais Crystal n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Elle aimait le danger et elle aimait avoir peur. Elle était toujours en manque d'adrénaline. Surtout, elle avait un caractère bien moins facile que celui de sa sœur.

\- Quoi de neuf au niveau de la mode ? » Finit par demander Crystal pour briser le silence et se faire pardonner son mauvais caractère.

\- Les stars portent des vêtements de plus en plus bizarre, c'est fou ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir porter ça ! » Ria Céleste en montrant une photo à sa sœur.

\- Effectivement ! Moi, je suis plus spéciale que la plupart des gens mais là, ça me dépasse carrément ! » S'exclama Crystal en retour. Elle posa son livre et quitta son lit pour rejoindre sa sœur.

\- Toi tu n'es pas bizarre, tu es rock, punk, un style par là. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être magnifique ! Alors que les stars, elles commencent à être un peu ridicule et je sais de quoi je parle !

\- Oh, je sais bien !

\- Bon, termina Céleste en refermant son magazine, il commence à se faire tard et tu sais qu'il faut beaucoup dormir pour avoir un teint parfait !

\- Oui. » Confirma Crystal faussement sérieuse. Elle se moquait toujours de sa sœur lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose dans ce genre là. Céleste lui lança un regard qui se voulait mauvais mais qui était en fait amusé.

\- Bonne nuit ! » Termina t-elle alors qu'elles se couchaient ensemble dans le même lit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dimanche 2 Avril 2014.

Crystal enfila sa robe blanche sans manche et ses grosses bottines noires à lacets. Une fois devant le miroir de sa chambre, elle détacha la tresse qu'elle s'était faite pour la nuit et ébouriffa ses cheveux blancs et bouclés. Après avoir mit un trait d'eye-liner noir sur ses paupières avec du mascara noir et un rouge à lèvre naturel, elle attrapa sa sacoche dans laquelle elle avait glissé son livre ainsi qu'un carnet et un stylo quelques instant plus tôt.

Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa famille autour de l'îlot central. Elle jeta son sac contre son tabouret haut et piqua la tartine de Nutella de sa sœur. Sa mère lui lança un regard amusé pendant que son père était concentré sur le journal.

\- Hey ! Ma tartine ! » S'exclama Céleste après l'avoir chercher plus d'une minute à l'aide de sa main, d'un air si distrait qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur agir.

\- Je t'en fais une tout de suite ! » Se rattrapa Crystal en riant. Sa sœur lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de prendre elle-même une nouvelle tartine. Soudain, la sonnette de la porte retentit dans la maison.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais ouvrir ! » Déclara immédiatement Céleste. Crystal jeta un regard à sa mère qui secoua négativement la tête. Son père lui, n'avait pas lever les yeux de son journal.

\- OK, je vais ouvrir ... » Soupira t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche pour être sûr de ne plus avoir de Nutella sur la figure.

On sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte. Qui pouvait bien être aussi impatient ?! En passant devant le miroir du salon, Crystal croisa son regard lasse et sa démarche feignante. Rapidement, elle se reprit. Elle se redressa, colla un sourire ravissant sur son visage et marcha normalement jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit une femme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas lui sourire. Elle tenait une petite fille qui devait avoir seulement quatre ans par la main.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'une de vos voisines, j'habite la maison juste à côté. Avec Carter, on voulait vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! » Débita la jeune femme pendant que la petite fille se collait timidement contre elle. Crystal lui sourit.

\- Oh merci, c'est vraiment très gentil ! » Lâcha t-elle enfin sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. La femme lui sourit de nouveau.

\- Carter, tu veux bien donner le panier à la jeune fille. » Ordonna alors gentiment la mère. La petite fille leva timidement ses yeux noisettes tachetés de vert jusqu'au visage de Crystal avant de lui tendre un petit panier qu'elle tenait à deux mains. Crystal lui fit son plus beau et son plus doux sourire.

\- Merci Carter. » La remercia t-elle en prenant le panier dans les mains. Curieuse, elle souleva la serviette qui protégeait de jolis pancakes.

\- Les pancakes étaient une idée de Carter, reprit la mère, elle adore ça. Bienvenue à Southport !

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. » Répéta Crystal, réellement touchée. Elle avait souvent déménagé. Pourtant, rare étaient les personnes qui venaient lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Souvent, les gens étaient méfiants et loin d'être aussi prévenants.

\- Il y a un barbecue sur la plage le weekend prochain. Tous les habitants de Southport s'y retrouve. Si vous veniez, se serait une bonne occasion de faire connaissance avec votre famille. » Ajouta la voisine avec un sourire aimable.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Je ferais passer le mot à mes parents. » Termina Crystal avant que Carter et sa mère ne reparte.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine, Crystal détailla à sa famille son tête à tête avec la voisine et sa fille trop mignonne puis posa les pancakes sur la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de manger, Crystal et Céleste récupérèrent leur vélo dans le garage de la nouvelle maison et partirent ensemble pour découvrir leur nouvelle ville. Il faisait très beau ce matin, le ciel était bleu et le soleil faisait briller la mer de mille feu.

Lorsqu'elles s'engagèrent sur la route, Crystal jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de la maison face à la sienne. Céleste ne vit pas sa sœur ralentir et pédala rapidement pour se rapprocher de la mer. Soudain, alors que Crystal examinait la maison, elle vit le store de l'une des fenêtres bouger. Rapidement, son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir l'étrange jeune homme s'éloigner rapidement de la fenêtre. Un frisson parcourut Crystal. Il l'avait sûrement vu détailler sa maison. Elle détourna rapidement le regard de la maison et s'élança à la poursuite de sa sœur.

\- Tu penses que les parents seraient d'accord d'aller au barbecue de Southport le weekend prochain ? » Questionna Céleste. Les jumelles avaient pédalé pendant plus d'une heure avant de s'arrêter sur la plage et de se coucher sur le sable chaud.

\- Tu voudrais y aller. » Déclara Crystal plus comme une constatation que comme une question.

\- Oui. On pourrait rencontrer du monde. Et puis peut-être qu'on se fera des amis dans la semaine et que ce barbecue est une soirée à ne pas manquer.

\- Toujours aussi soucieuse de ton image, soupira Crystal, tu ne changes pas ! Pour en revenir aux parents, je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais qu'ils sont très branchés famille et qu'ils n'aiment pas beaucoup la population. Ils sont très casaniers. Alors je pense que ce barbecue où tout le monde va venir leur poser des questions et faire connaissance avec eux ne vas pas leur plaire. Mais bon, on sait jamais, ils nous ont déjà surpris !

\- Et toi ? » Questionna Céleste.

\- Quoi moi ? » Répéta bêtement Crystal en tournant la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller à ce barbecue ? » Précisa t-elle en tournant à son tour la tête pour regarder sa sœur. Cette fois-ci, Crystal évita le regard de sa sœur pour regarder les nuages et réfléchit un instant. Son premier instinct aurait été de dire non et c'est la réponse à laquelle s'attendait sa sœur puisqu'elle la connaissait par cœur.

\- Oui, ça me dirait. » Répondit Crystal après quelques secondes de réflexion. En temps normal, ce n'était pas son truc. Elle avait l'habitude, depuis son enfance, d'être seule et elle avait fini par aimer sa solitude. Mais sa curiosité était plus forte que tout et une idée lui était venu à l'esprit. Peut-être que le voisin d'en face y serait, à ce barbecue.

\- Ça te dirait ?! » S'étonna Céleste en se redressant.

\- C'est bon les barbecues ! » Riposta Crystal en se redressant à son tour.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! » Ria sa sœur en se relevant. Elle redressa son vélo coucher dans le sable et entreprit de rejoindre la route.

\- On rentre déjà ? » S'étonna Crystal en suivant sa sœur.

\- Il est midi, c'est l'heure de manger ! » Rappela Céleste en remontant sur son vélo.

\- Et c'est moi qui ne pense qu'à manger ! » Se moqua la seconde en grimpant à son tour sur son vélo.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur maison, Crystal repéra immédiatement le voisin. Il était de nouveau sur sa terrasse en train de fumer. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa sœur, elle vit que Céleste aussi regardait dans la direction du voisin. Seulement, sa jumelle semblait terrifiée par le jeune homme.

\- Viens Crystal, on rentre. » Ordonna Céleste en tirant sa sœur par le bras pour rentrer dans la maison.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

\- Ce mec est vraiment flippant ! » S'exclama Céleste après avoir fermer la porte de la chambre. Les deux filles venaient de terminer de manger et Céleste avait immédiatement entraîné sa sœur à l'étage.

\- De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Crystal d'un air innocent, assise sur son lit.

\- Le voisin d'en face ! Dis moi que tu l'as vu toi aussi et que je ne vois pas les fantômes ! » S'affola Céleste en se précipitant sur le lit de sa sœur.

\- Les fantômes ?! » Se moqua cette dernière.

\- Répond-moi ! » Finit par s'énerver la blonde en fermant rapidement le store de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

\- Tu n'es pas folle et tu ne vois pas les fantômes, désolée de te l'apprendre. Le voisin d'en face est bel et bien vivant ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le trouves flippant. Moi je le trouve plutôt … intriguant ! » Déclara Crystal en remontant le store pour jeter un coup d'œil à la maison.

\- Intriguant ?! Pardon ?! Toi, tu vas encore faire une connerie, je le sens bien ! Ce mec te dévore des yeux depuis qu'on est arrivé hier, je te signal ! Tu as vu dans quelle maison il vit ?! Il est sûrement tordu et dangereux ce mec ! Et puis il est bien plus vieux que nous !

\- Oui il doit avoir la vingtaine et alors ? Je pensais juste essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, comprendre le personnage, rien de plus ! Et puis tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas riche Céleste ! » Renchérit Crystal en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil dehors.

Il était de nouveau là, sur sa terrasse mais cette fois-ci il ne fumait pas. Il se contentait de fixer la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille. Crystal frissonna mais continua de le fixer depuis sa fenêtre. Alors, le jeune homme sourit puis tourna les talons et rentra dans sa maison.

\- Crystal ?! Tu m'écoutes ?! » S'énerva soudain Céleste. La jumelle sursauta et se tourna de nouveau vers sa sœur.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Si ça se trouve, ce mec veut te violer ou pire te tuer ! Tu ne dois pas l'approcher Crystal, c'est clair ?! » Déclara fermement Céleste. Mais sa sœur lui rit au nez.

\- Je vais surtout faire ce que je veux oui ! » Termina Crystal en se levant de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre mais sa jumelle l'arrêta.

\- Où tu vas ? » Questionna t-elle avec autorité.

\- A la plage, j'ai envie de me baigner, il fait beau, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »

Sur ce, Crystal attrapa son maillot de bain et fila se changer dans la salle de bain. Céleste soupira puis attrapa à son tour son maillot de bain, une serviette et un sac. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers les deux fenêtres de la pièce pour fermer les stores. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en ce mystérieux voisin d'en face et elle sentait que sa sœur était beaucoup trop attiré par lui. Elle la croyait lorsqu'elle disait que ce n'était que de la curiosité et pas de l'amour, de toute façon, Crystal n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Mais elle doutait que le voisin soit du même avis et cela lui faisait peur, très peur. Malgré tout, elle décida de ne pas en parler à leurs parents. Crystal était déjà assez remonter contre eux. S'ils l'empêchaient de faire de nouveau ce qu'elle voulait, qui sait de quoi elle était capable.

\- Je t'accompagne ! » Déclara Céleste lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre et qu'elle croisa Crystal dans le couloir.

\- Enfin, tu as une pensée intelligente ! » S'exclama sa sœur en lui souriant. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna au rez de chaussée.

\- Papa, maman ! On va à la plage ! » Déclara Crystal avant de sortir de la maison.

\- On reprend nos vélos ? » Demanda Céleste en commençant à se diriger vers le garage. Mais Crystal secoua la tête.

\- Pas besoin d'aller bien loin. La plage est juste de l'autre côté de la route !

\- Et la maison du malade mental aussi ! » Maugréa Céleste trop bas pour que sa sœur puisse l'entendre. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que sa jumelle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

Crystal jeta son sac sur le sable chaud et retira ses sandales. Elle s'avança vers l'eau pour mettre un pied dedans.

\- Elle est chaude ! » Déclara t-elle à l'intention de sa sœur.

\- Super ! » Bougonna Céleste avant de se retourner. La maison du malade mental, comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler, était à seulement une dizaine de mètres d'elles.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? » S'étonna Crystal en retirant sa robe.

\- J'ai un peu peur des voyeurs ! » Lui lança sa sœur avec un sourire mauvais. Crystal leva les yeux au ciel puis se jeta dans la mer avec plaisir.

Céleste resta plantée, debout dans le sable, son sac et ses bras serrés contre elle. Son regard passait de sa sœur à la lugubre maison. Soudain, elle vit l'homme qu'elle n'espérait pas voir. Il était en train de fumer, à l'angle de sa maison et son regard était fixé sur Crystal. Lorsqu'elle plongea de nouveau, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Puis, il croisa le regard de Céleste et jeta sa cigarette qu'il écrasa sous sa chaussure. Après un dernier regard pour Crystal, il disparut derrière sa maison. Céleste soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec sa sœur celui-là ?! Tout ça ne l'a rassurait vraiment pas.

Pourtant, après quelques minutes d'ennui mortel, elle finit par retirer ses vêtements pour rejoindre sa sœur dans l'eau. Elle y resta une bonne partie de l'après-midi, même lorsque Crystal sortit pour bouquiner un peu et bronzer, étendue sur sa serviette.

Le soir arriva rapidement et les deux sœurs regagnèrent leur maison. Le lendemain, elles allaient faire leur rentrée dans le lycée de Southport. Crystal s'en fichait pas mal, tant qu'elle pouvait assister à un cours de littérature et avoir des heures de libres dans sa journée pour lire et écrire. Céleste elle, était très stressée malgré le fait qu'elle serait dans la même classe que sa sœur. Elle portait beaucoup d'importance aux regards des autres et avait peur d'être mal jugée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais porter à ton avis demain ? » Demanda Céleste après le dîner.

\- Ce que tu veux. » Répondit distraitement sa sœur. Elle était déjà démaquillée et en pyjama. Glissée sous la couette, elle continuait la lecture de son livre.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! » Protesta Céleste.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Crystal, soit toi même, c'est le plus important. Les gens t'aimeront pour ce que tu es Céleste.

\- Une robe ? Une jupe ? Ou bien un jean ?

\- Attends, soupira Crystal en refermant son livre et en quittant son lit, ce short avec ce joli haut rose pâle, il te va à merveille ! » Décida t-elle en sortant les vêtements du dressing. Le short était en jean bleu clair et se mariait parfaitement avec le joli haut cintrer en cachemire.

\- Très bon choix ! » La remercia Céleste en lui embrassant la joue.

Crystal lui sourit puis retourna à sa lecture. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la maison d'en face mais il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle puisse savoir s'il était dehors. Lui par contre, devait la voir grâce à la lumière qui inondait la chambre.

\- J'éteins ! » Prévint Céleste en se glissant dans son lit. Crystal acquiesça et posa son livre pour se coucher elle aussi.

\- Bonne nuit, à demain ! » Termina t-elle en éteignant à son tour sa lampe de chevet.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Lundi 3 Avril 2014

Le réveil sonna deux fois avant que Crystal daigne se lever. Céleste elle, était déjà habillée et maquillée et elle entreprenait de se boucler les cheveux.

\- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant ! » S'exclama t-elle lorsque sa sœur se leva enfin.

\- Salut ! » Bougonna Crystal, encore à moitié endormie.

Elle attrapa la robe noire qu'elle avait sortit la veille et enfila ses bottines noires à lacets. Ensuite, elle se maquilla rapidement et donna simplement un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux blancs naturellement bouclés. Elle fut prête en même temps que sa sœur, malgré les dix bonnes minutes qui séparaient leur réveil. Céleste prenait beaucoup plus de temps à soigner son image que sa sœur.

Elles déjeunèrent ensemble puis attrapèrent leur sac respectif et grimpèrent sur leur vélo.

Dès qu'elle sortit de la maison, Crystal regarda de l'autre côté de la route. Le mystérieux et intriguant jeune homme était là, sur le porche, en train de fumer. Il la fixa de nouveau, avec cette intensité que Crystal n'avait jusque là jamais ressentie. Elle resta planter bêtement devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison, à regarder l'homme sans un mot, sans un sourire, juste avec une curiosité non dissimulée qu'ils semblaient partager. Puis, Céleste poussa violemment le vélo de sa sœur contre elle pour qu'elle l'empoigne.

\- Il ne faudrait pas être en retard pour notre premier jour. » Déclara t-elle d'une voix neutre en faisant signe à la jeune fille de passer devant.

Crystal soupira. Elle n'était pas bête. Elle voyait bien que sa sœur n'aimait pas du tout le mystérieux voisin et que l'histoire du retard n'était qu'un prétexte. Malgré tout, elle obéit et grimpa sur son vélo. Elle passa devant sa sœur et se priva d'un dernier regard en direction du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le Southport High School, une centaine d'élèves se dirigeaient déjà vers la grande entrée du bâtiment. D'autres, discutaient dehors, dans l'herbe verte qui entourait l'édifice, à quelques mètres seulement de la mer. La plupart avait des voitures, certaines étaient même très luxueuses. Crystal s'en fichait pas mal de cette mode ostentatoire. Céleste elle, posa rapidement son vélo et s'en éloigna le plus possible, comme pour sauver son image. Sa sœur soupira. Pourquoi les gens, les jeunes en particulier, portaient tant d'importance à leur image et aux regards des autres ? Le plus important n'était-il pas d'être soit même et d'être aimé comme tel ?

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver nos casiers et notre salle pour notre premier cours. » Soupira Céleste.

\- La principale à envoyé les plans du lycée à papa. Il me les a donné ce matin. Ça ne devrait pas être bien dur ! » Renchérit Crystal en sortant un petit tas de feuilles de son sac.

\- C'est la honte ! » Maugréa la jolie blonde en remontant son sac à main en cuir caramel sur son épaule.

\- On est nouvelles, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On connaît pas le lycée, on peut pas faire autrement, tu es d'accord avec moi ? Alors pourquoi les gens critiqueraient ça ?! » Fit remarquer Crystal en remettant ses cheveux en arrière pour examiner le plan.

\- Parce que les gens sont bêtes ! » Bougonna Céleste en partant devant. Crystal faillit ajouter que sa sœur était au moins aussi bête qu'eux mais elle s'abstient et la suivit.

\- Je crois que je sais où sont nos casiers. Pour notre salle, tu feras jouer tes supers sens de nouvelle cool qui ne se fout pas la honte ! » Se moqua Crystal sans un regard pour les jeunes qui les dévisageaient déjà. Le fait d'être nouvelles attirait forcément le regard. Mais le fait qu'elles soient jumelles amplifiait le phénomène malgré elles.

\- Très drôle ! » Lâcha Céleste d'un air mauvais.

Les deux filles trouvèrent facilement leur casier, situés l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'établissement. Elles eurent un peu plus de mal à trouver leur salle pour leur cours de littérature, le cours le plus attendu par Crystal, mais elles finirent par arriver et juste à l'heure !

Crystal alla immédiatement se réfugier au fond de la salle, à une table seule. Céleste soupira. Et voilà que sa jumelle l'abandonnait ! Elle chercha désespérément une place des yeux, perturbée par les regards qu'elle sentait sur elle. Soudain, elle vit une main lui faire signe et une voix l'interpeller.

\- Hey ! Salut ! Tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux, la place est libre ! » Lui confia un garçon en lui faisant un sourire aimable. Céleste lui rendit son sourire et s'installa rapidement.

\- Merci. » Murmura t-elle en posant son sac sur la table. Elle vit que le seul objet qui trônait sur la table du côté du jeune homme était un appareil photo qui semblait être du très bon matériel.

\- C'est normal ! Tu semblais un peu perdue. Tu es nouvelle, c'est ça ?! » Continua t-il tout en triturant son appareil.

\- Oui, avec ma sœur Crystal, on vient d'emménager dans le weekend. » Lui confia Céleste en sortant ses affaires.

\- Ta sœur jumelle je dirais, avança t-il alors que la jeune fille acquiesçait, qui s'appelle donc Crystal. Et toi, comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Oh oui pardon, je m'appelle Céleste !

\- Moi c'est Christopher mais tout le monde m'appelle Chris ici ! » Déclara t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se tourna vers Crystal qui les regardait distraitement. Il lui fit un petit signe de main et elle répondit avec un petit sourire bref avant de tourner la tête. Quelque peu surprit de la froideur de l'autre sœur, il revint sur Céleste.

\- Tu étais où avant ? » Questionna t-il pour faire la conversation.

\- Dernièrement j'étais en Floride. Mes parents adorent déménager, ce sont de grands voyageurs. Du coup, j'en suis à mon onzième déménagements !

\- Whaou ! Onze ! Moi je n'ai jamais quitté Southport. Mon père est le shérif de la ville donc je suis en quelque sorte lié à cette ville !

\- Ton père est le shérif ! » Répéta t-elle, admirative, avant que le professeur de littérature ne rentre dans la salle.

\- C'est pour ça que dans la plupart des cours, la place à côté de moi est libre. » Soupira Christopher après avoir salué le prof avec le reste de la classe.

\- Je ne comprends pas ... » Lui murmura Céleste, quelque peu honteuse. Mais le garçon ne se moqua pas d'elle. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire tendre avant de lui expliquer.

\- La plupart des jeunes boivent, fument et font tout un tas de conneries une fois la nuit tombée, lui confia t-il, et ils pensent que je pourrais tout rapporter à mon père et qu'ils auraient des ennuis. Alors personne ne traîne avec moi, pensant que comme ça, je ne sais rien sur eux. Sauf que j'ai le sens de détective de mon père et qu'en plus, avec mon appareil photo, j'arrive à espionner pas mal de gens et à savoir bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent sur eux !

\- J'ai du soucis à me faire alors, ria Céleste, non pas que je fume ou encore que je boive tous les soirs jusqu'à être soûle mais je suis plutôt pudique en fait ! » Immédiatement, Christopher rougit.

\- Je … Je n'espionne pas non plus les filles … enfin tu vois … je ne m'en sers pas pour ça … je suis tout à fait respectable ! » Se défendit mollement Christopher, faisant redoubler le rire de Céleste.

\- Je rigole ! Bon, après tout, tu n'es qu'un garçon, c'est presque normal pour vous de regarder un peu les filles. Mais je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien, c'est toujours les bonnes personnes qui sont laissés à part.

\- Tu crois ? » S'étonna Christopher sans porter attention au professeur qui commençait son cours.

\- Bien sûr. Ma sœur est mon premier exemple. Elle s'en fou du regard des autres, elle est comme elle est et elle vit très bien comme ça. Mais les gens la trouvent différentes alors ils ne l'approchent pas, il la laisse de côté. Mais ma sœur est une fille géniale, vraiment gentille et intelligente. C'est les meilleurs personnes qu'on laisse de côté, parce qu'ils sont différents, parce qu'ils sont moins médiocres que la plupart des gens.

\- Si tu le dis. Je pensais pourtant que tu étais du genre à copier la mode et les autres. » Lui fit remarquer Christopher. Et c'était vrai, mais Céleste n'en avait pas honte.

\- Moi je suis comme ça. J'aime la mode, j'aime que les gens me trouvent belles, qu'ils n'aient rien à me reprocher. C'est comme ça que je me sens bien et en sécurité. Mais je respecte les gens comme ma sœur qui décident de ne pas prêter attention à leur image, d'être eux-même, d'être différents.

\- Alors ça te rend différente des autres ! » Constata t-il.

\- Vraiment ?! » Paniqua Céleste malgré elle.

\- Tu es mieux que les autres. » Lui souffla Christopher avec un petit sourire. Soudain, deux mains apparurent pour taper doucement leur épaule.

\- Vous voulez bien vous la fermer ? Il y en a qui essaye de suivre le cours ! » S'exclama Crystal qui venait tout juste de quitter sa place pour venir momentanément dernière sa sœur et son nouvel ami.

\- Crystal ... » Soupira Céleste pendant que sa sœur regagnait sa place.

\- Elle est sympa ta sœur. » Se risqua à déclarer Christopher.

\- Si tu le dis ! » Maugréa Céleste avant de se concentrer sur le cours.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

A midi, Céleste et Crystal se dirigèrent vers le self. L'immense salle était déjà bondée et un brouhaha hallucinant résonnait entre les quatre murs. Les deux sœurs se servirent puis trouvèrent une table libre, à part des autres.

\- Tu commences déjà à te faire un ami. » Déclara soudainement Crystal sans relever la tête de sa salade.

\- Tu peux parler toi, avec le voisin d'en face ! » Répliqua Céleste du tac au tac en plantant sa fourchette dans un croûton.

\- J'ai pas passé toute une heure de cours à lui parler et à lui raconter ma vie moi, figure-toi ! Tu sais que dans un an ou même quelques mois on va de nouveau déménager et tu ne le reverras plus jamais !

\- Tu parles toujours à Jake ? » Demanda Céleste. C'était loin d'être une question innocente et Crystal soupira.

\- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Il a dit qu'il viendrait me voir pour les vacances mais Miami, c'est loin de Southport. Il ne viendra pas. Et puis qui sait où nous serons pour les prochaines vacances ! Je ne te déconseille pas de ne pas t'attacher à ton ami pour rien Céleste. Je sais ce que ça fait de se faire enfin un super ami, un vrai ami et de devoir le quitter avec la certitude que tu ne le reverras jamais et que petit à petit, le temps vous éloignera bien plus que les kilomètres qui vous séparent ... » Céleste fit une mine boudeuse avant de prendre la main de sa sœur.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir reparler de Jake, Crystal ... » Murmura t-elle, un peu honteuse. C'était un coup bas. Les coups bas ne devaient pas exister entre sœurs.

\- Et moi excuse-moi d'être si froide …

\- Ce n'est rien. » Termina Céleste.

D'un coup, un plateau se posa vivement sur leur table, dans un claquement qui fit sursauter les jumelles.

\- Salut les filles ! » S'exclama Christopher en s'asseyant à côté d'elles.

\- Attention, le fils de shérif, on ne parle plus, on pourrait révéler des choses compromettantes ! » Ria Céleste en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami. Christopher lui donna un coup de coude avant de se tourner vers Crystal.

\- Elle dit n'importe quoi ! Et puis, voyez plutôt le bon côté. Vous êtes nouvelles et moi, je sais quasiment tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur Southport et ses habitants ! » Déclara t-il triomphalement. Crystal devait bien l'avouer, ce garçon avait l'air vraiment gentil et marrant. Elle lui sourit.

\- Alors tu dois savoir où on habite ? » Tenta t-elle avec un sourire malin.

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'y avait que deux maisons à vendre à Southport ! La première est presque en ruine mais un mec l'a quand même acheté il y a deux semaines. Il n'en reste donc plus qu'une : la vôtre ! » Répondit-il fièrement avant de leur donner leur propre adresse.

\- Impressionnant non ?! » S'extasia Céleste en cherchant le regard de sa sœur. Ce qu'elle y vit ne lui plût pas. Sa jumelle avait une idée dans la tête.

\- L'autre maison, c'est celle en face de chez nous non ? » Questionna t-elle de nouveau. Le garçon hocha la tête.

\- Oui ! C'est sûrement la maison la plus lugubre de Southport !

\- Puisque tu sais tout sur tout le monde, tu sais qui habite là ? » Demanda t-elle encore. Le garçon ne semblait même pas se poser de questions. Il lui répondait naturellement, sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi elle demandait tout ça.

\- Je sais qu'il s'appelle Derek Holmes, qu'il a 24 ans et qu'il vient de Floride. J'aime fouiller un peu le bureau de mon père de temps en temps et il a les dossiers de tous les habitants de Southport. Je sais que c'est pas bien, je plaide coupable, mais je suis curieux ! » Ironisa t-il pour cacher sa gêne. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de regarder ces dossiers et il avait peur que les filles s'en méfient et le lâchent.

\- Je suis hyper curieuse aussi alors je comprends, le rassura Crystal sous le regard mauvais de Céleste, et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre, qu'il n'y aurait pas dans son dossier par exemple mais que tu aurais observé ?

\- C'est un grand fumeur et il ne sort de chez lui que pour ça. Personne ne lui a jamais parler à part le maire, lorsqu'il lui a remit les clefs de la maison. Depuis il s'y terre et mon père se méfie de lui. C'est pour ça que je tente souvent de l'espionner un peu !

\- Je pourrais t'accompagner un jour ? » Proposa Crystal en finissant sa salade. Céleste faillit s'étouffer en entendant sa sœur.

\- Ouais. En temps normal j'y vais le vendredi soir mais vu qu'il y aura le barbecue de Southport, je pensais y aller samedi soir, ça t'irait ? » Conclut-il avec joie. Cette fille lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle aimait l'aventure, le danger, l'espionnage en pleine nuit. Ce n'était pas une chocotte et ça lui plaisait.

\- C'est parfait ! Ma sœur à peur de lui, je voudrais lui prouver que c'est juste un ours en hibernation qui ne lui fera aucun mal ! » Balança Crystal en lançant son plus beau sourire à sa sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, protesta cette dernière, c'est qu'il est …

\- Intriguant ! » Terminèrent en même temps Christopher et Crystal. Ils se jetèrent un regard amusé et Céleste se leva d'un bond, son plateau à la main. Énervée, elle quitta la table sans un mot.

Le soir, lorsqu'elles rentrèrent tranquillement en vélo, Céleste n'adressa pas la parole à Crystal. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait toute l'après midi. Crystal ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa sœur. Réagissait-elle comme ça seulement parce qu'elle s'inquiétait à cause du voisin d'en face ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison qu'elle ne lui avait pas confié ?

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison, Céleste laissa son vélo dans l'allée et se dirigea immédiatement vers la grange qui abritait son cheval.

\- Son seul ami pour la vie ... » Pensa Crystal en rangeant son vélo puis celui de sa sœur.

Avant d'entrée dans la maison, Crystal s'installa dans l'herbe qui bordait la bâtisse et sortit son livre. Du coin de l'œil, elle épiait la maison d'en face. Soudain, l'homme en sortit et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la jeune fille. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient au porche de sa maison et alluma une énième cigarette. Ils se toisèrent un instant, Crystal faisait mine de lire, et l'homme faisait mine d'admirer les alentours. Puis, lorsque le regard de la jeune fille se posa délibérément sur l'homme, ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de la main. Crystal sursauta et se redressa. Son livre claqua entre ses mains et tomba dans l'herbe. Rouge de honte, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de reprendre son livre et son sac de cours et de s'enfuir dans la maison.

Elle claqua un peu trop brutalement la porte et colla son dos contre cette dernière. Elle jouait avec le feu, elle le savait. Cet homme était mystérieux et peut-être bien dangereux comme le pensait sa sœur. Et elle, elle ne cachait pas sa fascination pour ce jeune homme, même face à lui. Elle était folle ! Un jour, il viendrait lui parler et elle ne saurait quoi faire. Car dans le fond, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle en avait peur !

\- Ah, c'est toi ! » Soupira Hélène en voyant sa fille.

\- Pardon maman, je n'ai pas contrôler ma force. » S'excusa Crystal en se reprenant. Elle décolla son dos de la porte et fit son plus beau sourire à sa mère.

\- C'était comment ce premier jour ? » Questionna sa mère tout en faisant mine de remettre correctement les coussins sur le canapé.

\- Tranquille, tu sais, pour moi, c'est la routine ! Céleste par contre, elle s'est faite un ami, tu devrais lui demander !

\- UN ami ? Elle est où d'ailleurs ? » S'étonna Hélène en fronçant les sourcils. Les inséparables étaient séparées ?!

\- Avec son cheval, elle fait la tête, j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi ! » Maugréa Crystal en commençant à rejoindre les escaliers.

En passant, elle vit son père sortir d'une pièce qu'elle n'avait encore pas visité et qu'elle n'était pas prête de visiter. Dès qu'il en sortit, il la ferma à clef derrière lui. C'était ce qu'il appelait : son bureau. Pour un homme qui ne travaillait pas, c'était assez ironique. Dans chaque maison, il en avait un et seul lui et Hélène pouvaient y entrer. Jamais Céleste ou Crystal n'avaient pus y mettre un pied depuis l'enfance et jamais elles n'avaient réussis à savoir ce que leurs parents faisaient là-dedans. Au fil du temps, elles avaient abandonné, même si l'envie de découvrir cette pièce n'avait jamais quitté Crystal. Un jour, peut-être avec l'aide de Christopher, elle découvrirait ce que ces parents cherchaient à lui cacher. Bientôt, peut-être …


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Céleste donna un violent coup de pied dans le foin avant de se laisser tomber auprès de son cheval. Depuis près de cinq minutes, elle ronchonnait dans son coin, s'en prenait à sa sœur et s'en voulait d'être trop classique.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à ce garçon Céleste, marmonna t-elle, pas parce que tu vas finir par déménager et le perdre. Non, tu vas bien le perdre, mais c'est parce que je vais le draguer ! A quoi ça sert d'être jumelle s'il y en a une plus belle que l'autre !

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux magnifiques. » S'exclama une voix masculine à la porte de la grange. Daniel entra en souriant chaleureusement à sa fille.

\- Non, Crystal a toujours plus attiré les garçons que moi ! » Soupira Céleste en caressant tendrement le museau de son cheval. Ce dernier se frottait affectueusement contre elle, comme s'il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as des exemples ? » Questionna le père en venant s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

\- Et bien son ami Jake, je suis sûr qu'il était amoureux d'elle même si de son côté, ce n'est que de l'amitié. Et puis il a aussi ce voi... voisin de table. » Bégaya t-elle en détournant les yeux. Daniel fronça les sourcils.

\- De qui tu parles ? » Demanda t-il plus sérieusement. Céleste déglutit. Elle ne devait pas parler du voisin d'en face. Cette histoire allait encore poser des problèmes et même si elle était pour l'instant fâchée contre sa sœur, elle ne cherchait pas non plus à lui attirer des problèmes. Cette histoire de mystérieux et terrifiant voisin devait rester entre elles pour le moment.

\- De mon voisin de table, aujourd'hui, en cours. Je t'explique, c'est un garçon qui est en cours de littérature avec nous. Il est très gentil et la place à côté de lui était libre, c'est comme ça qu'on a fait connaissance. Et puis Crystal m'a encore sorti son éternelle remarque : ne t'attache pas, on va encore déménager et tu vas le perdre. Et puis après, quand elle l'a rencontré à midi, elle a commencer à lui parler et à rire avec lui. Et lui, si tu avais vu comme il la regardait, il était fou d'elle, sans aucun doute ! Mais Crystal ne voit rien, elle ne voit jamais rien …

\- Si Crystal n'a pas remarquer l'effet qu'elle faisait à ce jeune homme, alors elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas voler ton ami. » S'apaisa le père en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir et ça m'énerve encore plus ! » Soupira Céleste en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Et si tu allais faire un tour avec ton cheval. Tu ne l'as toujours pas fais galoper. » Proposa Daniel avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai le droit de m'éloigner un peu de la ville ? » Questionna Céleste en retrouvant le sourire, faisant rire son père.

\- Un tout petit peu ! » Confirma t-il.

Immédiatement, Céleste se redressa et harnacha son cheval. Elle le sortit précipitamment de la grange et monta sur son dos. C'était si bon de monter à cheval. Il n'y avait que ça pour la consoler vraiment. Les magazines de mode ou de sciences lui changeaient les idées, mais seul l'équitation lui procurait un plaisir tel qu'elle oubliait tout ces problèmes. Malgré tout, l'un de ces tout nouveaux problèmes se rappela à elle. L'étrange voisin de la maison lugubre était dehors, sur sa terrasse et fixait la fenêtre qui donnait dans la chambre des jumelles. En jetant simplement un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, elle vit distinctement sa sœur en train de lire, assise sur son lit, juste devant la fenêtre. Soudain prise d'une colère noire, elle fit semblant d'éternuer pour attirer l'attention du voisin. Ce dernier perdit immédiatement son expression béate et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui lança alors un regard noir, avant de faire partir son cheval au trot. Tant qu'elle serait en vie, cet homme étrange n'approcherait pas sa jumelle, c'était une promesse !

Crystal regarda sa sœur partir tranquillement à cheval, puis son père entrer de nouveau dans la maison. Le voisin était toujours dehors, sur sa terrasse, une cigarette à la main et pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille fut tentée de sortir et de le rejoindre. Elle en avait envie, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Elle voulait le voir de plus près, entendre sa voix, en savoir plus sur lui. Derek Holmes … Que venait-il faire à Southport, deux semaines seulement avant les Hopper ? Le plus troublant était sûrement le fait qu'il venait de Floride, lui aussi. Derek Holmes la suivait-il ? Impossible, c'était elle qui était arrivée en dernière. Ses parents suivaient-ils le jeune homme pour une raison qu'elle ignorait ? Possible. Qu'elle était cette pièce où elle n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer ? Une pièce fermée à clef renfermait obligatoirement des secrets, des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée voir, pas censée savoir. Et tout ça titillait davantage la curiosité de la jeune fille. Peu importait pour combien de temps elle serait dans cette maison de Southport, elle devait se lier d'amitié avec Christopher et mener quelques enquêtes durant son séjour ici.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Un bref regard par la fenêtre lui fit remarquer que Derek n'était plus devant sa maison. Était-il rentré ? Ou bien était-il en bas, devant sa porte d'entrée à elle ?!

\- Crystal ! C'est pour toi ! » Lui cria sa mère depuis le salon. Dans un nouveau sursaut, Crystal lâcha son livre. Elle se recoiffa rapidement devant le miroir de sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'entrée, elle tomba nez à nez avec Christopher.

\- Salut Crystal ! Je ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda t-il immédiatement, soucieux en voyant la mine étrange de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière rêvait de se mettre une bonne claque. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Derek serait derrière la porte alors que ça devait-être la personne la plus casanière au monde ?!

\- Christopher ! Tu ne me déranges pas, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne faisais que lire. Par contre, Céleste n'est pas là, elle est partie faire un peu d'équitation. » L'informa t-elle.

\- Céleste fait de l'équitation, s'étonna t-il avant de se reprendre, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je veux dire, c'est pour toi que je suis venu.

\- Pour moi ?! » Répéta bêtement la jeune fille sous le regard amusé de sa mère, toujours dans l'entrée.

\- Pour continuer un peu la conversation de midi. J'ai des infos croustillantes à te faire partager ! » S'exclama t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Oh, je vois ! Maman, on peut monter ? » Questionna Crystal avec précaution. Se retrouver seule dans sa chambre, sans sa sœur et avec un garçon lui arrivait plutôt rarement. Cependant, la mère hocha la tête.

Ravi, Christopher suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa jumelle. Elle était si belle qu'il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, sur l'immense tapis gris qui semblait infiniment doux, il fit de même puis il lança un sourire comblé.

\- Tu veux savoir plus de choses sur Derek Holmes ? » Questionna t-il, laissant un certain suspense.

\- Oui. » Répondit simplement Crystal en plongeant son regard dans les yeux marrons du jeune homme.

\- Alors ce que j'ai découvert va te plaire ! Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à Derek Holmes ? » Crystal ne réussit pas à cacher son trouble et resta muette l'espace d'un instant. Que répondre ? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cet homme la fascinait autant …


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

\- Alors ? » La relança Christopher, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Crystal aurait dû sans douter. Ce garçon était au moins aussi curieuse qu'elle, si ce n'était plus.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis à midi. » Se rappela soudainement Crystal. Elle était presque trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé cette réponse pour que Christopher ne la croit.

\- Parce que Céleste à peur de Derek et que tu veux lui prouver que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux, répéta le jeune homme sans conviction, mais quelle est l'autre raison ? Pourquoi Derek Holmes t'intéresse autant ? » Insista t-il avec malice. Crystal soupira. Que dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu l'as dis toi-même, il est intriguant et moi je suis curieuse !

\- C'est vrai. On a toujours envie d'en savoir plus que ce que les gens veulent bien nous dire. Et dans le cas de Derek, il ne dit rien, on ne sait rien de lui, donc notre curiosité est attisée. » Conclut-il en l'aidant un peu. La jeune fille lui sourit, reconnaissante.

\- Voilà ! Alors, ces informations ? » S'impatienta t-elle.

\- Il déménage très souvent, comme toi. Il n'a pas beaucoup de moyens, c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve dans ce genre de maisons, plutôt délabrées. Et il a déjà été arrêté par les flics ! Apparemment, il traînait sur une scène de crime interdite, bien sûr, à tout public ! Quand on lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il a dit qu'il s'était perdu parce qu'il était nouveau dans la ville.

\- Vive l'excuse ! » Le coupa Crystal malgré elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est clair ! Et ce qui est encore plus intéressant c'est sa réponse quand on lui a demander ce qu'il faisait dans cette ville et il a répondu qu'il était venu voir son grand frère puis après, il a nuancé en disant qu'il le cherchait. » Annonça Christopher avec une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse. Crystal fronça les sourcils.

\- Il cherchait son frère ? Mais il était où ? Dans quelle ville ?

\- Il était à Miami. » Déclara t-il simplement. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, troublée.

\- Comme nous ... » Murmura t-elle sous le choc.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Nous étions à Miami avant de venir ici ! Christopher il y a un lien ! Il y a quelque chose j'en suis certaine ! » S'exclama Crystal en faisant des allées et retours dans sa chambre, le souffle saccadé. Le jeune homme se leva pour lui attraper les bras et la calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses Crystal ? » Demanda t-il calmement en plantant son regard marron dans celui, bleu, de la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que tu serais en mesure de trouver les autres villes où il est allé dans un ordre chronologique ? » Demanda t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

\- Oui, je pense, laisse-moi quelques jours ! » Répondit Christopher au bout d'un instant.

\- Quelques jours pour faire quoi ?! » Intervint soudain une voix froide depuis la porte. Céleste était de retour et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Il faut tout expliquer à Céleste. » Décida soudainement Crystal en se précipitant vers sa sœur.

\- M'expliquer quoi ? » L'expression terrifiante de colère qu'abordait quelques instant plus tôt la jolie blonde disparut pour laisser la place à une grande inquiétude.

\- Que tu avais raison ! Il y a quelque chose de louche avec le voisin. »

Crystal attrapa les mains de sa sœur pour les serrer. Cette dernière semblait affolée. Depuis quand sa sœur paniquait ? Sa sœur ne paniquait jamais ! Crystal elle-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction. En temps normal, elle savait si bien se contrôler. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle était certaine que bientôt, leurs vies à toutes les deux allaient être bouleversées. Quelque chose clochait autour d'elles et Crystal était bien décidée à trouver quoi.

Rapidement, Christopher expliqua ces dernières trouvailles à Céleste et les rapprochements qu'avait fait Crystal. La seconde sœur grimaça puis se précipita pour fermer les stores de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ferma celui qui donnait sur la maison de Derek Holmes, ses mains tremblèrent. Le jeune homme était de nouveau dehors et regardait de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il la vit fermer précipitamment le store, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Il faut en parler aux parents. » Déclara Céleste en revenant vers sa sœur et son ami.

\- Si on fait ça, ils vont aller voir mon père le shérif et on ne pourra pas continuer tranquillement notre enquête. » Fit remarquer le jeune homme en faisant une grimace.

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez absolument faire une enquête sur ce mec ?! » Explosa la jolie blonde en tirant sur ses cheveux.

\- Écoute Céleste, intervint Crystal, on se fait peut-être des idées, d'accord ? Attendons de savoir où il a vécu avant. Peut-être que Miami et maintenant Southport n'est qu'une coïncidence, que ces choix ne sont pas liés à nous. Dans ce cas, tout ira bien.

\- Et si Miami, si Southport n'est pas une coïncidence. Et si avant cela, il était à Houston, comme nous et encore avant à Denver ?! » Répliqua Céleste d'une voix tremblante.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors il faudra entrer dans le bureau des parents ! » Déclara Crystal. Christopher les regarda tour à tour. Il ne comprenait plus rien mais n'osait pas s'interposer pour le moment.

\- Quoi ? Le bureau des parents ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonna la jolie blonde. Visiblement, elle ne voyait vraiment pas où sa sœur voulait en venir.

\- C'est les parents qui choisissent à chaque fois où nous déménageons. C'est eux qui ont décidé d'aller à Denver, puis à Houston, Miami et enfin ici, à Southport. La question est de savoir pourquoi Miami ? Pourquoi Southport ? Pourquoi exactement les mêmes destinations que Derek Holmes ? Mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Pour l'instant, Christopher, on compte sur toi ! » Rappela Crystal, pressée de mettre fin à cette conversation.

\- Bien sûr ! Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous l'apporte, c'est promis ! Whaou ! A peine débarquées à Southport, vous me plonger déjà dans une histoire de dingue ! » S'enthousiasma le jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Crystal lui sourit mais Céleste se rembrunit.

Ce soir là, les deux sœurs ne mangèrent pas beaucoup. Très vite, elles se sauvèrent dans leur chambre commune. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'osait reparler des dernières révélations.

Céleste, bêtement, en voulait à sa sœur, plus parce qu'elle lui avait en quelque sorte voler son nouvel ami, mais parce qu'il avait encore fallut qu'elle laisse sa curiosité la guider et qu'elle mette son nez là où elle ne devait pas. A cause d'elle, Céleste avait encore plus peur de ce mystérieux voisin. Elle ne se sentait même pas en sécurité dans sa propre maison, dans sa propre chambre. Surtout que cette histoire de liens entre leur famille et ce Derek était insensée ! Crystal et Christopher se montaient la tête, perdus dans leur passion pour les enquêtes, ils se créaient un scénario de toutes pièces ! Oui, ce n'était que ça, un scénario, une invention, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

Crystal elle, n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à travers le store de la fenêtre, pour regarder Derek qui fumait tranquillement dehors. Le choc des révélations et des coïncidences accumulées l'avait fait paniqué et durant un instant, elle avait eu peur de ce Derek Holmes. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait de nouveau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver fascinant, beau et loin d'être dangereux bien qu'il soit mystérieux et intriguant. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment comme elle ne pouvait expliquer ce pressentiment qui l'avait prise quelques heures plus tôt. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Derek n'était pas dangereux, que ce n'était pas lui le danger. Mais, il y avait bien un danger, un danger qui la faisait frissonner, un danger dont elle ignorait tout …


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Mardi 4 Avril 2014

Crystal détourna le regard de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison de Derek Holmes lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur bouger dans son lit. Crystal n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Trop de penser se bousculaient dans sa tête. A chaque fois qu'elle se disait que sa sœur avait peut-être raison, que Derek Holmes était peut-être dangereux, son cœur se serrait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle refusait que Derek soit dangereux pour elle. Mais si ce n'était pas Derek le danger, alors se serait forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Crystal sentait que quelque chose clochait. En fait, elle le sentait depuis longtemps mais elle avait toujours refoulée cette intuition qu'elle pensait avant n'être qu'une impression. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé. Crystal sentait qu'elle était en mesure de résoudre et de comprendre son intuition grâce à Christopher et aux nombreuses informations auxquelles il pouvait accéder.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien réveillée alors qu'il n'ait que six heures. » Fit remarquer Céleste en quittant son lit.

\- Non. » Mentit la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux. Mais sa jumelle n'était pas dupe.

\- Tu es certes réveillée mais tu n'as pas l'air reposé. Tu as mal dormi ?

\- Pas du tout ! » Protesta Crystal en se levant à son tour. Elle attrapa des vêtements dans sa penderie et fila se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

\- J'ai passé ma nuit à faire des recherches ! »

Les deux sœurs n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de revoir Christopher avant midi Les trois adolescents n'étaient jamais dans le même cours en même temps. Ils venaient donc seulement de se retrouver au self du lycée. Christopher était apparu, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses yeux noisettes cernés et rouges, ses chaussures dépareillées mais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un sac bourré de feuilles remplies de son écriture peu soigneuse.

\- Vous savez qu'il faut dormir pour avoir un joli teint ! » Soupira Céleste, rappelant par la même occasion que Crystal n'avait pas non plus dormi.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda cette dernière avec impatience.

\- J'ai pas encore cherché à savoir où était Derek ces dernières années. Par contre, j'ai fais plein de recherches sur son frère et vous n'allez pas être déçues ! » Déclara fièrement Chris sortant une fiche imprimée où l'on pouvait voir la photo d'un homme brun et barbu d'une trentaine d'années. A côté, il y avait toutes sortes d'informations sur l'homme.

\- Ben Holmes, aujourd'hui trente-trois ans, tueur en série spécialisé dans les enfants ! » S'exclama le jeune homme. Il semblait si heureux d'avoir mis la main sur ces informations. Céleste le regarda, bouche bée.

\- Il faut prévenir la police, couina t-elle en lâchant ses couverts, et les parents ! » Chris ria doucement.

\- La police c'est mon père et crois-moi, pour lui, toute cette histoire n'est pas un scoop. Il aime savoir qui réside à Southport. C'est pour ça qu'il y a un si gros dossier sur Derek Holmes dans son bureau. Il l'a trouvé suspect, alors il a enquêter. Et ce qu'il a découvert sur son frère l'a assez inquiété pour qu'il en parle au maire. Ne t'inquiète pas Céleste, mon père le surveille de près et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Et puis, intervint Crystal, ce n'est pas parce que son frère est un tueur en série qu'il en est forcément un lui aussi. On est la preuve vivante que deux sœurs, en plus jumelles, peuvent être radicalement différentes. C'est pareil pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tu le défend ?! » S'emporta la jolie blonde en renversant son verre dans un geste désespéré des mains.

\- Je ne le défend pas. Je pense juste qu'il a le droit qu'on le juge comme tout le monde, c'est à dire, par rapport à la personne qu'il est et pas par rapport à son passé ou à son entourage.

\- Très bien ! Alors oublions tout ça ! Au final, on s'en fiche de ce mec. Laissons-le vivre sa vie et vivons la notre ! » Décida Céleste en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, protesta Christopher, c'est une telle enquête qui s'offre à nous !

\- Mais on est pas shérif ! On est des ados ! » Rappela la jeune fille, se tournant vers sa sœur à la recherche de soutiens.

\- Céleste a raison, soupira alors Crystal, on s'est emballées mais la vie de cet homme ne nous regarde pas. Tant que le shérif l'a à l'œil, tout va bien. Nous venons d'arriver, autant en profiter plutôt que de se gâcher la vie avec ça ! »

Christopher était bouche bée. Il mit quelques minutes à se reprendre. Sa mine étonnée laissa la place à une mine renfrognée. Avec des gestes secs, il regroupa ses feuilles et les fourra dans son sac. L'instant d'après, il avait quitté la table.

\- Je crois que tu viens de briser ses rêves. » Fit doucement remarquer Crystal en commençant à manger.

\- Il peut toujours continuer sans nous, se vexa Céleste, je ne lui ai pas interdit ! »

Que Céleste repousse ces nouvelles informations en bloc, Christopher s'y était attendu. Mais que Crystal le fasse, ça, pas du tout ! Céleste était une peureuse, elle manquait de courage. C'était simplement une fille comme les autres qui préférait la mode à l'action. Mais Crystal était différente. Elle était curieuse, courageuse et était à la recherche d'action, d'adrénaline, de danger. Elle était loin de la fille sage qu'elle avait été quelques minutes plus tôt, en refusant de continuer l'enquête sur Derek Holmes. Mais tout ça n'était peut-être que l'idée qu'il s'était faite d'elle. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Soudain, Christopher sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il le sortit, il vit qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Crystal. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Message à effacer après la lecture. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à être sans ma sœur à un moment, mais la fiche sur le frère de Derek m'intéresse. Si tu es toujours partant, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir où était Derek ces dernières années. Je sens que tout est lié. Il faudra ensuite que l'on fouille le bureau de mes parents. C'est toujours OK pour samedi soir ? Ma sœur ne doit rien savoir, je compte sur toi !

PS : J'espère que tu n'as pas vraiment cru que j'allais abandonné ça ?! ;-) »


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Vendredi 7 Avril 2014.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Céleste avait complètement effacé de sa mémoire Derek Holmes. Elle faisait comme si le voisin et sa maison n'existaient plus. Elle était de nouveau joyeuse, elle s'était faite des amies et sortait souvent avec ces dernières pour aller faire les magasins. Céleste était comme ça, elle aimait la vie dans sa simplicité.

Crystal de son côté, trouvait ça très bien. Sa sœur avait retrouvé son calme et sa joie de vivre et la laissait souvent seule, maintenant qu'elle était à l'aise au lycée. Crystal en profitait alors pour retrouver Christopher et parler de Derek Holmes et de son frère, le tueur en série. Car si Céleste avait rapidement oublié cette histoire, les deux autres l'avaient toujours bien en tête. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvaient rien de nouveau. Très vite, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était très difficile de suivre Derek Holmes à la trace. Impossible de trouver où il avait séjourné ces dernières années. Christopher ne lâchait rien mais Crystal avait décidé de fonder ses espoirs sur samedi soir, lors de la nuit d'espionnage qu'ils avaient prévu. Peut-être même que Derek Holmes se rendrait au barbecue de vendredi soir, pour ne pas paraître trop louche.

Crystal était terriblement attiré par cet homme sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Toute cette histoire l'excitait follement, occupait toutes ses pensées et elle en oubliait même d'appeler son ami de Miami, Jake. Lorsqu'elle était chez elle et que sa sœur n'était pas là, Crystal multipliait les échanges de regards avec l'étrange voisin et les textos avec Christopher. Lorsque sa sœur était là, elles passaient du temps ensemble, si bien que Crystal délaissait tout, son ami, ses cours, ses poèmes. Dans sa tête, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Derek Holmes.

\- Je suis tellement contente que les parents aient dis oui pour le barbecue de ce soir ! » S'exclama Céleste, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Crystal sursauta et lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Voilà bien dix minutes qu'elle rêvassait dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois porter à ton avis ? » Continua la jolie blonde en commençant à fouiller le dressing.

\- Il risque de faire froid, se reprit Crystal, si tu met quelques chose de court, prévois des collants et une veste !

\- Oui maman ! » Se moqua la jumelle en sortant une jupe beige et un petit haut blanc très clair.

\- Tu m'as demandé mon avis, rappela Crystal, tu serais magnifique là-dedans, tu as quelqu'un à impressionner ?

\- Peut-être bien ! » Ria Céleste en attrapant des collants, une petite veste, et des escarpins assortis à sa jupe.

\- Je le connais ? » Questionna Crystal avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'approcha de sa sœur puis sortie du dressing un jean noir moulant déchiré par endroit, un débardeur large blanc avec une tête de mort noir grise et des bottines noires à lacet.

\- Peut-être bien ! » Répéta Céleste pour taquiner sa sœur.

\- Aller, dis-m... Christopher ?! » S'exclama soudain cette dernière. Le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait et d'ailleurs la seule personne qu'elle connaissait à Southport, c'était lui. Céleste détourna le regard et rougie.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle relation tu as avec lui. A vrai dire, j'ai bien remarqué que vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis que j'ai rencontré les filles et que je vous ai un peu laissé de côté. Mais je compte me racheter ce soir parce que oui, Christopher me plaît. Je devais te le dire, on se dit tout !

\- Oui …, souffla Crystal, songeant à son propre mensonge, en tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, Christopher n'est qu'un ami, il est libre, et je sais que tu lui manques. » Céleste fit son plus beau sourire à sa sœur avant de filer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Crystal la regarda partir puis soupira avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sa sœur était donc amoureuse de Christopher. Crystal ne savait pas quels étaient les sentiments de Christopher pour sa sœur, mais elle était contente de la voir si heureuse.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Hopper sortirent de leur nouvelle maison. La voisine qui était venue leur souhaiter la bienvenue à leur arriver les attendait avec sa petite fille, Carter. Christopher était là aussi, sur son vélo qu'il ne sortait presque jamais, et attendait les jeunes filles.

\- On se retrouve à la plage ! » S'exclama Céleste dès qu'elle vit Christopher. Crystal retint son sourire naissant et fit un signe à ses parents avant de grimper sur son vélo. Juste avant de suivre sa sœur et son nouvel ami, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison de Derek Holmes. Déçue, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas là, ni dehors, ni derrière l'une des fenêtres. Peut-être était-il en train de se préparer pour la fête sur la plage ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la plage était déjà bondée. Des adultes, des enfants, des adolescents, des personnes âgées, tous étaient regroupés et mélangés sur le sable fin, autour d'un énorme feu de camps.

\- C'est génial ! » S'exclama Céleste en lâchant son vélo sur le bord de la plage. Christopher lui sourit.

\- C'est comme ça toutes les années et on passe toujours une très bonne soirée. Il y a que les bourrés qui sont chiants ! » Les informa le jeune homme avant de s'élancer sur la plage.

Ils allèrent acheter des hot-dogs puis s'installèrent un peu à l'écart. Ils trouvèrent des rochers où s'asseoir et regardèrent les gens prêt du feu chanter, danser, parler trop fort et passer une bonne soirée. Céleste souriait, aux anges. Elle était assise à côté de Christopher et les deux jeunes gens discutaient et riaient sans cesse. Crystal était contente de voir à quel point les retrouvailles se passaient bien entre eux. Elle était mise à l'écart mais elle s'en fichait, au contraire. Ça lui permettait de pouvoir fouiller la foule des yeux, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître le beau et mystérieux visage de Derek Holmes.

Soudain, Céleste se leva, faisant voler sa jupe. Crystal vit le regard de Christopher se poser sur sa sœur et la regarder différemment. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer son impression et s'en fichait pas mal d'ailleurs. Céleste tendit les mains vers le seul garçon du groupe.

\- Viens danser avec moi ! S'il te plaît ! » Le supplia la jeune fille en se dandinant sur ses pieds. Crystal leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Aller Christopher ! Lâche-toi un peu ! Va danser, qu'est-ce que tu crains ? » L'encouragea cette dernière. Mais le jeune homme pâlit.

\- La plus grosse honte de ma vie, répondit-il, je ne sais pas danser !

\- Alors je vais t'apprendre ! » Répliqua Céleste en lui attrapant les mains pour l'obliger à se lever.

\- Non … Non ... » Se plaignit-il en tentant de se rasseoir. Mais Crystal se leva pour venir prendre sa place sur la roche. Christopher la regarda, bouche bée. Tout le monde était contre lui ce soir ou quoi ?!

\- S'il te plaît, je veux vraiment me faire pardonner. J'ai été nulle avec vous. Juste une danse, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! » Gémit-elle en tirant doucement sur les bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira.

\- Très bien ! Très bien ! Une seule alors ! » Céda t-il. Céleste n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur et tira son ami pour l'emmener danser au milieu des autres habitants de Southport.

Crystal laissa échapper un rire amusé en les regardant. Christopher était très crispé mais tentait tant bien que mal de danser pour faire plaisir à Céleste. Sauf que les pieds dans le sable, c'était encore plus dur de danser que sur un sol plat. Christopher trébucha un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui fit rire au éclat Céleste. Cette dernière s'en sortait parfaitement bien, se dandinant joliment et attirant tous les regards, comme à son habitude. Crystal eu un petit sourire triste. Il ferait un beau couple. Mais pour combien de temps étaient-elles à Southport ? Un mois ? Un an ?

Soudain, alors qu'elle commençait à penser de nouveau à Derek Holmes, Crystal entendit un cri perçant. Elle se leva d'un bond et fronça les sourcils. De loin, elle vit la voisine qui leur avait proposé de venir à cette fête, lors de leur arrivée, en début de semaine. Elle pleurait et hurlait des choses incompréhensibles. Sa petite fille, Carter, n'était pas à côté d'elle. Une autre femme s'approcha pour attraper les mains de la voisine et réussit à la calmer. Cette fois-ci, Crystal entendit distinctement ce que la femme venait de dire et son sang se glaça.

\- Carter … Carter a disparu ! » Hurla t-elle en s'écroulant dans le sable.

Les gens se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever et à tenir debout. Christopher, par pur réflexe, attrapa la main de Céleste, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger. Crystal se figea et ses yeux cherchèrent à percer la nuit. Ce n'était pas possible, la petite devait bien être quelque part ! Soudain, un mouvement attira ses yeux. Elle se retourna vivement et crut voir un homme s'enfuir en courant le long de la plage, une petite masse sur l'épaule …


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Crystal, sans réfléchir, retira ses grosses bottes noires, puis elle s'élança derrière l'ombre qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle entendit sa sœur crier son nom, puis Christopher l'appeler à son tour, mais elle ne se retourna pas. En plissant les yeux, elle fut certaine qu'elle était en train de courir après un homme, plutôt grand et costaux. Elle accéléra la cadence et cria à l'homme de s'arrêter. Il tourna alors vivement la tête vers elle, comme s'il la découvrait seulement maintenant, puis il accéléra. Crystal jura. En même temps, elle reconnut Carter, qui était secouée dans tous les sens, dans le dos de l'homme, et pleurait. Crystal se mordit la lèvre, elle devait faire quelque chose ! Elle accéléra de nouveau, même si elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps à cette allure. Elle était très loin d'être sportive et la course, ce n'était pas trop son truc.

Cependant, elle réussit à s'approcher encore plus prêt, et encore plus prêt, jusqu'à attraper les mains que Carter tendait désespérément vers elle. Crystal tira violemment pour attirer la petite fille contre elle. Elle tomba en arrière, Carter dans ses bras. L'homme trébucha lui aussi mais se rattrapa avec ses mains. Il se tourna vers elle et elle ne put voir que son regard qui la fusillait. Son cœur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cet homme. Il était bien plus grand, bien plus fort et bien plus terrifiant qu'elle. Soudain, Crystal entendit de nouveau Céleste et Christopher l'appeler dans son dos. L'homme qui lui faisait face releva la tête pour regarder dans son dos puis partit en courant à l'opposer.

Enfin, Crystal put respirer. Carter s'accrocha aux vêtements de sa jeune sauveuse de toutes ses forces. Tendrement, cette dernière posa une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer alors qu'elle pleurait encore bruyamment. Céleste fut la première à arriver à la hauteur de sa sœur. Elle se laissa tomber dans le sable, encore haletante, et serra les deux filles dans ses bras. Christopher s'arrêta alors pour les regarder puis chercha l'homme des yeux, mais il avait disparu.

Quelques minutes après, le shérif et ses hommes arrivèrent, accompagnés par la mère de Carter et les parents de Crystal.

\- Tout va bien les enfants ? » Questionna le père de Christopher en s'approchant de son fils avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien papa. Il y avait un homme, assez grand je crois, qui portait la petite. Crystal l'a aperçu et lui a couru après. Elle a réussi à récupérer Carter et à faire tomber l'homme. Si on était pas arrivé, je sais pas ce qu'il lui aurait fait, expliqua rapidement et clairement Christopher à son père avant de se tourner vers Crystal, tu aurais dû nous prévenir d'ailleurs ! Tu imagines ce qu'il aurait pus te faire si on était pas arrivés Céleste et moi ?! » La gronda t-il en l'aidant à se relever pendant que la petite courrait dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Vous étiez là ... » Murmura Crystal à bout de souffle. Céleste lui fit les gros yeux puis la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. A côtés d'elles, leurs parents avaient le visage fermé et inquiet mais ne disaient rien.

\- Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup Crystal ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier ! Tu es tellement courageuse ! Oh ! Merci mille fois ! » S'écria soudain la voisine en la prenant dans ses bras et en embrassant ses joues. Crystal, un peu gênée, la laissa faire puis lui sourit.

\- C'est normal, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Tout va bien maintenant, calmez-vous. Vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi …

\- On avait remarqué ! » Intervint alors la voix grave de son père. Crystal soupira et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je vais bien papa. » Souffla t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa mère l'attrapa violemment par le bras.

\- Tu es complètement inconsciente ma pauvre fille ! Il aurait pus t'enlever ! Ou pire, te tuer ! Non mais ça va pas ?! De partir comme ça ! Tu n'es pas un héros ! Tu n'es pas un justicier ! » Hurla t-elle en secouant sa fille comme un prunier.

Au bout d'un moment, Crystal réussit à se dégager violemment. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur ? Qu'elle ne s'était pas elle-même sentie complètement stupide ? Mais elle avait agit par instinct et elle avait réussi. Carter allait bien, et elle aussi. Alors pourquoi ses parents réagissaient-ils comme ça ? Si violemment ?! Céleste s'était rapprochée de Christopher, presque apeurée. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle non plus, la réaction de ses parents. Qu'ils aient eu peur, elle le comprenait, elle-même avait eu la peur de sa vie. Mais c'était une réaction si démesurée !

Crystal fixa son regard plein de larmes sur ses parents puis tourna les talons et s'éclipsa. Christopher et Céleste s'empressèrent de la suivre, laissant les Hopper derrière eux. Il faisait nuit et les jeunes gens ne voyaient pas très bien. Cependant, ils réussirent à retrouver Crystal, qui pleurait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et ils regagnèrent ensemble le feu de camp. Le shérif arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et Crystal dut lui décrire la scène. Enfin, après une demie-heure de questionnements, elle put rentrer chez elle. Les parents refusèrent que les deux sœurs rentrent en vélo et ils montèrent tous en voiture.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant leur maison, Crystal remarqua que le shérif était là, alors qu'elle l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il n'était visiblement pas là pour elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, elle remarqua qu'il était en train de questionner Derek Holmes. Il était debout, sur le perron de sa maison et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la jeune fille qui venait de sortir de la voiture. Crystal frissonna en se rendant compte que son regard était inquiet. Est-ce que le shérif avait expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé sur la plage et que Derek s'inquiétait de savoir comment elle allait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Soudain, elle sursauta. Le shérif venait de hausser le ton. L'homme qui l'accompagnait commença à sortir des menottes. Crystal ne put s'en empêcher. Elle s'élança pour traverser la route et se planta à côté du shérif.

\- Shérif, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda t-elle, perturbée d'être aussi proche de celui qui l'obsédait depuis son arrivé.

\- J'interroge un suspect. » Répondit-il simplement en l'écartant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à interroger Derek mais elle le coupa.

\- Un suspect ! Mais ce n'est pas lui ! » S'exclama t-elle. De loin, elle vit sa sœur traverser la route pour la rejoindre. Ses parents étaient rentrés, visiblement, ils n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle.

\- C'est un homme, assez grand, qui n'était pas à la fête mais seul chez lui et personne n'est en mesure de prouver qu'il y est effectivement resté. Alors je répète, c'est un suspect.

\- Et moi je vous le répète, ce n'est pas lui. Sans vouloir être méchante, l'homme que j'ai vu était plus grand et plus costaux que votre soit disant suspect. Et il avait les yeux bleus, bleus perçants ! » S'écria Crystal en se déplaçant pour éviter sa sœur qui tentait de lui attraper le bras et pour se mettre entre le policier qui tenait les menottes et Derek Holmes.

\- Il peut très bien être un complice ! » Avança le shérif. Crystal lui rit au nez, ce qui eu pour effet de le crisper immédiatement.

\- Un complice ? Vous ne devriez pas d'abord arrêter le coupable avant de lui inventer des complices ?!

\- Excusez-là monsieur, elle est très fatiguée, elle a dû faire face à beaucoup d'émotions cette nuit. » Intervint alors Céleste d'une voix calme. Elle fit son plus beau sourire au shérif qui se détendit puis attrapa fermement la main de Crystal.

\- Cet homme est mon voisin, reprit une dernière fois cette dernière, je le vois presque tous les jours, je l'aurai reconnu si c'était lui. Ce n'est pas lui et en attendant, Carter est en danger ! Rien ne dit que je serais là pour la sauver de nouveau. Vous devez arrêter ce mec, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous tromper !

\- Aller viens Crystal, soupira sa jumelle d'une voix ferme, encore désolée monsieur le Shérif. »

L'homme s'installa devant son ordinateur, encore essoufflé. Il avait un dos musclé et impressionnant et des cheveux mis-long qui recouvraient l'arrière de son cou. Il tapa rapidement sur son clavier, et l'instant d'après, une jolie photo de Crystal Hopper s'afficha sur l'écran. Imperceptiblement, il serra le poing.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Céleste raccompagna sa jumelle jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait. Leurs parents étaient assis dans le salon et discutaient. Ils se turent dès que leurs filles passèrent dans l'entrée pour emprunter les escaliers. Crystal fronça les sourcils. Elle était de plus en plus persuadée que ses parents ne disaient pas tout.

Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de se questionner. Céleste ouvrit la porte de la chambre et poussa Crystal sur son lit en soupirant. Ensuite, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le shérif était toujours en train de parler avec ce Derek Holmes qu'elle avait tenter d'oublier ces derniers jours.

\- Pourquoi tu défends ce mec ? » Explosa t-elle en rejoignant son propre lit pour s'y laisser tomber.

\- Je l'ai défendu comme j'aurai défendu n'importe quel innocent ! » Se défendit Crystal en prenant sur elle pour ne pas fixer son regard sur Derek.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as des … sentiments pour ce mec ? » Questionna la seconde sœur avec sérieux. Crystal la regarda, bouche bée.

\- Quoi ?! Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu as bus ?

\- Ne retourne pas la situation tu veux ! » S'énerva davantage Céleste en commençant à se déshabiller pour enfiler son pyjama.

\- Je te l'ai dis et je te le répète Céleste. Derek Holmes est innocent, ce n'était pas lui sur la plage. Si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais reconnu d'accord. Ce n'était pas lui. Et quand j'ai vu que le shérif l'interrogeait j'ai compris qu'il se trompait carrément. Il faut qu'il trouve et qu'il arrête le vrai coupable. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que cet homme lâchera Carter tant qu'il ne sera pas derrière les barreaux, loin de Southport. » Expliqua plus calmement Crystal en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa jumelle.

\- Bien, admettons … Tu aurais tout de même pus lui dire plus gentiment tu ne crois pas ? » Fit intelligemment remarquer Céleste alors qu'elle se démaquillait.

\- Oui, peut-être bien. Mais j'avais toujours aussi peur pour Carter et ça m'a vraiment énervé de voir que le shérif se trompait totalement. En plus, il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, c'est fou quand même non ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus envie de discuter de ça avec toi. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant, en espérant que demain tu seras calmée. » Termina la jolie blonde en se glissant sous sa couette. Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et entendit Crystal soupirer.

Cette dernière se changea à son tour puis se glissa dans son lit. Une fois la chambre plongée dans le noir, elle regarda à travers la vitre. Le shérif était en train de repartir, après avoir longuement interroger Derek Holmes et perdu son temps. Ce dernier regarda les voitures s'éloigner, toujours debout, planter au milieu de son perron. Puis il détourna le regard de la route pour regarder vers la fenêtre de Crystal. Elle était là, comme souvent, et elle le fixait. Il lui lança un sourire sincère pour la remercier, auquel elle répondit avant de fermer le store sur son beau visage.

Le lendemain matin, Crystal se leva difficilement. Elle avait mal dormi, très mal dormi. Elle avait enchaîné les cauchemars, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Elle soupira et se frotta le visage. Elle remarqua que sa sœur n'était plus dans la chambre. Elle attrapa son portable pour regarder l'heure : onze heures seize. Effectivement, sa sœur devait déjà être levée depuis longtemps. En traînant des pieds, Crystal se leva et alla prendre une douche. Une fois habillée, elle descendit dans l'espoir de déjeuner. Une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers, elle entendit des chuchotements. Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Sa mère et son père discutaient à voix basse dans la cuisine.

\- Nous devons partir ! » Déclara la mère avec sévérité.

\- Non ! Nous y sommes presque ! » Rétorqua le père sur le ton de la supplication.

\- Nos filles ne sont pas en sécurité à Southport, il n'est pas question qu'elles restent ici ! Reste si tu veux continuer à te gâcher la vie à cause de ce qui est arrivé il y a sept ans, moi, je m'en vais avec mes filles ! » Insista t-elle en commençant à ranger le lave-vaisselle et en faisant un boucan d'enfer. Crystal grimaça. Elle devait se rapprocher si elle voulait en entendre plus. La conversation devenait très intéressante.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On y est presque, je le sens ! Il est tout proche ! Cette histoire me hantera tant qu'elle ne sera pas réglée, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Crystal entendit sa mère soupirer mais elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'occuper de la vaisselle. La jeune fille attendit encore quelques secondes mais visiblement la conversation allait se terminer comme cela. Alors, sans faire de bruit, elle regagna l'étage pour descendre une seconde fois les escaliers en faisant plus de bruit. Elle entra dans la cuisine et alla embrasser ses parents, en faisant comme si elle n'était pas encore très bien réveillée.

\- Tu as mal dormi. » Constata simplement la mère. Crystal se retint de rire.

\- Je crois que c'est parce que hier j'ai été doublement secoué ! » Lâcha t-elle d'une voix mauvaise, faisant sursauter ses parents. Ils échangèrent un regard puis soupirèrent.

\- A propos d'hier ... » Commença le père. Mais Crystal le coupa sans tact.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, pas besoin d'en reparler. Au fait, elle est où Céleste ? » Ajouta t-elle d'un ton détaché en attrapant la boîte de céréales qui était restée sur la table.

\- Euh … dans la petite écurie à côté … avec son cheval ... » Bredouilla la mère, déstabilisée.

Crystal se contenta de hocher la tête avant de jeter une poignée de céréales dans sa bouche et de sortir de la maison. Une fois dehors, son regard se posa immédiatement sur la maison d'en face. Elle faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit que Derek Holmes était dehors, en train de fumer et torse nu. Elle lâcha la poignée de céréale qu'elle venait de prendre et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle était complètement ridicule avec son paquet de céréale contre la poitrine et sa bouche pleine. A côté, Derek Holmes et son magnifique torse plus musclé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, passait pour un dieu venu tout droit de l'Olympe. Crystal baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait avec un sourire en coin. Elle avait envie de se taper le front tant elle se trouvait idiote, mais elle n'aurait fait qu'empirer son cas. Derek finit par lui faire un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire à tomber par terre. Crystal lui fit signe à son tour mais se retint de justesse de sourire. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à avaler ses céréales. Sourire n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Rapidement, Crystal pénétra dans la petite grange, fuyant lâchement. Sa sœur était assise à côté de son cheval et le caressait doucement, tout en lui chuchotant des choses à l'oreille.

\- Je gêne ? » Remarqua Crystal en se disant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de ressortir tout de suite pour passé de nouveau devant Derek Holmes, torse nu. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ce détail de la tête, mon dieu !

\- Non viens. » Invita Céleste en souriant à sa jumelle. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier. Toujours accompagnée de son paquet de céréales, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, à l'opposer du cheval qu'elle craignait un peu.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? » Questionna Crystal qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Si elle était ici, c'était d'abord pour fuir ses parents, puis ensuite, le voisin.

\- Oui. A part les moments où tu criais. » Avoua t-elle. Crystal la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je crois que tu revivais la scène de hier soir. Sauf que au lieu de crier Carter, tu criais Clémentine. » Expliqua Céleste. On pouvait lire toute l'inquiétude du monde dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- J'ai fais beaucoup de cauchemars cette nuit, avoua à son tour Céleste, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dis Clémentine. Est-ce qu'on connaît une Clémentine ?

\- Je ne crois pas ... » Répondit la jolie blonde avec incertitude en caressant les oreilles de son cheval.

\- Au fait, tu n'as pas trouvé les parents bizarres hier soir ?

\- Ils ont eu peur pour toi. Ils se sont emportés. Peut-être trop … Je ne sais pas … Quand on aura des enfants peut-être qu'on sera pareil.

\- Bon sang ! J'espère pas ! » S'exclama naturellement Crystal, faisant rire sa sœur. Crystal hésita un instant. C'était le bon moment pour parler de la discutions qu'elle venait d'entendre entre ses parents. Pourtant, elle n'était pas sûr que tourmenter sa sœur était une bonne idée. Elle retint un soupir et se releva.

\- Je vais aller voir comment vont Carter et sa mère, décida t-elle soudain, ça t'intéresse de venir avec moi ? » Proposa t-elle à Céleste. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! »

Les deux sœurs quittèrent l'écurie. Crystal, qui fut la première, vit immédiatement que le voisin était toujours dehors et qu'il était toujours torse nu. Elle se força de ne pas le regarder, alors que lui la fixait sans gêne. Lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour, Céleste regarda le voisin avec des yeux ronds avant de se tourner vers Crystal.

\- Tu as vu ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à poil lui ?! » S'exclama t-elle à voix basse. Crystal ne se tourna même pas vers elle et se dirigea immédiatement vers la maison de Carter.

\- Oh, j'en sais rien, j'ai pas vu ! » Tenta t-elle avec une moue indifférente. Céleste se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- C'est ça ! Fais-moi croire que tu n'as pas bavé devant lui en sortant !

\- Bon ! Et si tu te calmais. Je crois pas que la mère de Carter soit d'humeur à rire !

\- OK OK ! » Se rendit Céleste en reprenant son calme. Crystal s'assura qu'elle avait bien arrêter de rire puis sonna à la porte.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Crystal et Céleste ressortirent de la maison de la petite Carter, encore bouleversées. La mère de la petite avait tenter d'offrir de l'argent, des objets, des bijoux, des gâteaux, tout ce qu'elle possédait, à Crystal. Gênée, la jeune fille s'entêtait à tout refuser, rappelant à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela pour être récompensée mais par instinct. C'était sûrement le moment le plus gênant de sa vie. Malgré tout, elle avait été heureuse de voir que Carter allait bien et s'était même remise du choc. Elle jouait et riait tranquillement dans la véranda, à l'arrière de la maison, sous la bonne garde de sa mère, mais pas plus traumatisée que ça. Crystal l'était d'ailleurs sûrement plus qu'elle.

\- Le voisin n'est plus dehors, pas trop déçue ? » Taquina Céleste en donnant un petit coup de hanche à Crystal. Cette derrière, ne s'y attendant pas, trébucha et se rattrapa au bras de sa sœur. Dans un bel ensemble, elles partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Franchement, se reprit Crystal une fois calmée, le voisin ne m'intéresse plus. C'est cet homme qui m'intéresse, celui qui a tenté d'enlever Carter ! » Déclara t-elle en se tournant vers la maison de la petite.

\- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui est le mieux. Le voisin est sûrement moins dangereux que cet homme, qui a l'air d'adorer enlever les gamines !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?! » S'exclama brusquement Crystal en se redressant et en se tournant vers sa sœur cette fois-ci.

\- Ils auraient pus t'enlever toi ou n'importe quelle femme à la fête. Mais il a tenté d'enlever Carter, une gamine ! Donc je suppose que son délire, c'est plutôt les enfants ! » Fit intelligemment remarquer Céleste en reprenant sa marche jusqu'à la maison.

\- Depuis quand tu as cet esprit de déduction ? Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais de ma sœur ?! » Se moqua la seconde pour masquer le malaise qui l'a prenait tout d'un coup. Elle devait trouver un moyen de voir Christopher, maintenant !

\- On est jumelle, j'ai sûrement les mêmes talents que toi, même s'ils sont plus cachés chez moi que chez toi !

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que tu m'as déjà vu à cheval ! » Rappela Crystal non sans rire. Cette expérience avait vraiment été ironique. Lorsqu'elle avait dû monter sur le cheval de sa sœur, elle était immédiatement tombée de l'autre côté. Et une fois dessus, le cheval avait refusé d'avancer pendant près qu'un quart d'heure.

\- Il y a toujours des exceptions, ria Céleste, bon, je vais aller me prendre une douche et fouiller le dressing pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre ce soir. Tu te souviens que je sors avec les filles ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Soirée cinéma et pyjama ! » Déclara Crystal d'une voix faussement hystérique.

\- Je vois que ce n'est pas la peine de te proposer de venir ! » Constata Céleste en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Très peu pour moi ! » Confirma la seconde avant de pousser la porte d'entrée.

Céleste grimpa rapidement à l'étage pour commencer à se préparer. Crystal fit rapidement le tour de la maison pour trouver un endroit calme d'où elle pourrait appeler Christopher. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, ce qui éliminait cette pièce ainsi que le salon et la salle à manger, bien trop proche. Son père était dans son bureau secret, ce qui éliminait le couloir ainsi que la chambre parentale. A l'étage, sa sœur passait de la salle de bain à leur chambre commune sans cesse. Impossible d'appeler Christopher dans ces conditions. Il ne restait plus que le garage et l'écurie. Sachant qu'elle détestait le cheval de sa sœur et qu'elle en avait peur par la même occasion, elle décida de rejoindre le garage. Une fois seule, elle composa rapidement le numéro de Christopher.

\- Salut, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois accompagné mon père sur une piste ! » Répondit-il dès la seconde sonnerie.

\- Une piste ? Pour hier soir ? Non attends, laisse tomber pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. En fait j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire mais vu que tu n'as pas le temps je vais aller à l'essentiel pour le moment et le reste, on en parlera ce soir pendant la plaque chez le voisin. » Décida Crystal d'une voix faible pour que personne ne l'entende.

\- D'accord, alors je t'écoutes ? » S'exclama le jeune homme, légèrement amusé.

\- L'homme qui a tenté de kidnapper Carter hier, il aurait pu kidnapper n'importe quelle personne, mais il a choisit une enfant. Et figure-toi que ça m'a fait pensé à quelqu'un. » Commença t-elle. Rapidement, Christopher la coupa, à son plus grand étonnement.

\- Ben Holmes, le frère de Derek, déclara t-il, laissant son amie bouche bée. Il soupira et reprit, il n'y a pas eu de tentative d'enlèvement à Southport depuis des années. Et là, un mois après que Derek Holmes s'installe dans notre ville, un homme tente d'enlever une petite fille. Tu n'as pas été la seule à trouvé que c'était assez étrange comme coïncidence, mon père y a pensé tout de suite. Mais tu l'as empêché d'arrêter Derek, pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolée Christopher, mais je savais que ce n'était pas Derek le coupable. D'ailleurs, s'il s'avère que c'est son frère, ou même rien que si ton père pense cela, pourquoi arrêter Derek ?

\- Parce qu'il est clair que Derek Holmes sait des choses qu'on ne sait pas sur son frère. Et que tu te rappels ce qu'il avait dis aux flics lorsqu'on l'avait arrêté sur la scène de crime à Miami ? Il cherche son frère, il le suit à la trace, il a sûrement une longueur d'avance sur la police pour ce qui est de localiser Ben Holmes. On a aussi besoin de lui pour l'enquête.

\- Dans ce cas là pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? Pourquoi l'arrêter ? » Questionna de nouveau Crystal. Elle connaissait les réponses à toutes ces questions, pourtant c'était comme si elle ne voulait pas les croire, comme si elle avait besoin de les entendre. Car au fond d'elle, elle savait, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, que Derek Holmes était quelqu'un de bien.

\- C'est son frère ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous aiderait à l'arrêter ? Qu'est-qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas complices ? Tu sais, depuis hier, je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré pour Céleste et toi. » Confia Christopher plus calmement.

\- Raison de plus pour lever le mystère sur Derek Holmes. Il faut qu'on soit fixer et avec un peu de chance, on le sera ce soir, après la planque ! » Se reprit la jeune fille en haussant involontairement la voix. En grimaçant, elle se cogna la tête avec le plat de sa main. Chuchoter, elle devait penser à chuchoter !

\- Ce soir, dès que Céleste sera partit et tes parents couchés, tu m'envoie un texto. J'attendrai cinq à dix minutes avant de venir, pour être sûr que Céleste ne revienne pas parce qu'elle a oublié quelque chose ou un autre truc dans le genre. On se retrouve sur le côté de la grange, d'accord ? » Décida Christopher d'une voix concentré et plus sérieuse que jamais.

\- C'est compris ! » Confirma Crystal. Christopher sembla satisfait de sa réponse et raccrocha.

Crystal soupira. Cette histoire devenait vraiment compliquée. Malgré tout, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans une ville. Southport lui plaisait, son amitié avec Christopher lui plaisait, la présence de Derek Holmes lui plaisait et tout ce mystère lui plaisait. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un roman policier.

\- Crystal ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » La porte du garage s'ouvrit sur David. Le père regarda sa fille avec étonnement, à peine visible dans la pénombre du garage.

\- J'aime bien être seule dans le noir. » Répondit automatiquement la jeune fille.

Elle se rendit compte que son excuse était absolument stupide et impossible à croire, mais c'était trop tard. Son père la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle riposta avec son plus beau sourire avant de quitter précipitamment le garage, passant à côté de son père aussi vite que possible. La jeune fille regagna sa chambre et reprit le livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment, comme si de rien était, assise sur son lit, le regard plongeant sur la maison de Derek Holmes, impatiente de l'espionner et d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui. Le mystérieux Derek Holmes ne le resterait pas longtemps !


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Céleste tourna sur elle-même pour faire voler sa petite jupe bleue marine. D'une main experte, elle remit en place ses jolies boucles blondes sous le regard amusé de sa sœur.

\- Tu es parfaite ! » S'exclama Crystal en souriant.

\- Merci. Toi aussi ton pyjama te va à merveille ! » Ironisa la jumelle en quittant la salle de bain.

\- Très drôle ! Mon livre s'en contente très bien ! » Répliqua Crystal en suivant sa sœur jusqu'à leur chambre commune. Céleste laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Passe une bonne soirée lecture ! » Ajouta t-elle en attrapant un gilet pour recouvrir son petit haut banc en dentelle.

\- Et toi passe un bonne soirée pyjama avec tes amies ! » Termina Crystal.

Céleste hocha la tête et quitta la chambre. Crystal s'installa sur son lit, un livre à la main et fit mine de lire tout en espionnant l'entrée de sa maison. Quelques instants plus tard , une voiture noire s'arrêta devant leur maison. Crystal vit sa sœur sortir et s'élancer vers la voiture pour saluer son amie. Elle monta dans la voiture et cette dernière s'éloigna rapidement. Crystal posa son livre pour attraper son portable et entreprit d'écrire un message à Christopher.

« Céleste vient de partir et mes parents sont couchées. Je vais descendre je t'attends dans la grange, se sera plus discret. A toute ! »

Crystal se changea pour remplacer son pyjama par des habits noirs et discrets. Elle attacha ses boucles blanches pour que ses cheveux ne la gène pas puis attrapa son portable et quitta la chambre. Une fois dans le salon, elle se figea. Visiblement, si sa mère était allée se coucher, son père lui, n'était pas fatigué. Rapidement, elle se cacha derrière l'un des canapé, espérant que la pénombre joue en sa faveur. Elle attendit, le souffle coupé, que son père sorte de la cuisine. Elle en profita pour se rapprocher discrètement de la porte d'entrée. David s'arrêta un instant, en bas des escaliers. Son regard se posa sur la porte de son bureau. Il hésita une bonne minute avant de finalement grimper les escaliers. Crystal n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Rapidement, elle passa la porte d'entrée et tourna vers la grange. Étonnement, Christopher était déjà là et l'attendait, les deux mains sur le guidon de son vélo.

\- J'ai failli attendre ! » Lança t-il en la voyant arriver. Malgré sa réplique, il n'était pas en colère, mais lui souriait, visiblement content de la voir.

\- Désolée, mon père était au rez de chaussé ! J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir te rejoindre ! » L'informa Crystal en lâchant un soupir.

\- Bon, prends ton vélo. » Ordonna le jeune homme en reprenant son sérieux. Il était en mission ce soir après tout.

\- Pourquoi ? » Questionna la jeune fille, légèrement perdue.

\- Aller chez Derek Holmes tout de suite ne serait pas bien discret. En plus, il faut que je passe au commissariat de mon père pour voir s'ils ont trouvé d'autres informations sur l'homme que tu as arrêté hier.

\- Tout à l'heure au téléphone, tu m'as dis que tu devais partir avec ton père parce que vous aviez une piste, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Questionna de nouveau Crystal tout en allant chercher son vélo dans le garage.

Même si elle rêvait d'aller espionner Derek tout de suite, de découvrir ce qu'il faisait dans cette lugubre maison, de découvrir qui il était vraiment, de le revoir, elle savait que son ami avait raison. Traverser tranquillement la route pour aller se placer sous la fenêtre de l'étrange voisin n'était pas la manière la plus discrète pour une planque.

\- Mon père a reçu un appel anonyme qui nous a conduit sur la plage, en dessous d'une falaise où l'eau à creusé comme une petite grotte au fils des marrées hautes. Hier soir, le kidnapper partait dans sa direction alors l'anonyme a pensé qu'il pouvait peut-être se cacher dans cette grotte. Seulement, avec mon père, on espérait pas trop, cette grotte est bien trop proche de la ville. » Expliqua Christopher en grimpant sur son vélo.

\- Et finalement ?

\- On a malheureusement eu raison, il n'y avait rien, aucune trace de vie. Mais dans la soirée, quand mon père m'a ordonné de rentrée à la maison, j'ai entendu un de ses collègues lui dire qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé l'homme dans les fichiers de la police, qu'il y en avait un qui collait parfaitement à la description que tu as faite.

\- Quoi ?! » S'exclama Crystal en suivant son ami sur la route.

\- On va aller fouiller le bureau de mon père. Peut-être qu'on trouvera le dossier de cet homme ! On s'occupera de Derek après. De toute façon, c'est mieux de faire une planque quand il fait nuit noire. » Termina Christopher en pédalant bien plus vite.

Crystal le suivit sans difficulté. Ils roulèrent à toute allure jusqu'à rejoindre le commissariat. Christopher ordonna à la jeune fille de faire tout ce qu'il lui dirait. L'opération était délicate car le commissariat n'était jamais vide. Il y avait toujours au moins quatre policiers la nuit, pour veiller sur les détenus et répondre aux appels d'urgence. Heureusement, le jeune homme jouait autour et dans le commissariat depuis sa naissance et il connaissait les locaux et ses extérieurs par cœur. Les deux jeunes gens cachèrent leur vélo à l'arrière du bâtiment, derrière un arbre, puis Christopher s'approcha d'une porte de secours.

\- Si tu ouvres cette porte, je crois qu'une alarme va se déclencher. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Crystal en voyant Christopher mettre la main sur la poignée comme si de rien était.

\- L'alarme ne marche plus depuis des années et ils ne s'en sont jamais occupés. » Ria le jeune homme en ouvrant tranquillement la porte.

Crystal lui sourit, impressionnée. Christopher était le partenaire idéal pour ce genre « d'excursion ». Il était intelligent, discret, et très informé surtout.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent lentement dans le bâtiment, longeant un premier couloir. Rapidement, Christopher entraîna son amie dans un second couloir qui partait vers la gauche. Soudain, ils entendirent siffler et des pas se rapprocher. En jurant, le jeune espion attrapa la main de Crystal et ouvrit une porte. Il la tira avec lui dans une sorte de placard à balais. La jeune fille, le cœur battant, regarda autour d'elle.

\- Un placard à balais ! Vive la cachette ! » Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un peu de respect pour ce placard à balais qui vient de nous sauver la vie Crystal ! » Ironisa t-il avant d'aller ouvrir discrètement la porte. La voie était libre.

\- On y retourne, s'exclama Christopher, le bureau de mon père est juste au bout du couloir ! »

Crystal hocha la tête et suivit rapidement son ami. Ils traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans le bureau du shérif juste à temps, car de nouveau, des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Christopher et Crystal se regardèrent, légèrement essoufflés.

\- Ok, c'est bon. Maintenant, on allume aucune lumière et on évite de faire du bruit en fouillant, d'accord ? Surtout, ne change pas trop les affaires de place, pour que mon père ne se doute de rien. » Ordonna Christopher en fixant son amie droit dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'elle est bien tout compris. La jeune fille hocha la tête et remercia intérieurement le lampadaire qui éclairait légèrement la pièce à travers la fenêtre.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à fouiller le bureau du shérif, pas trop précipitamment pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Soudain, Crystal réussit à ouvrir un tiroir qui jusque là lui résistait.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose ici ! » Déclara t-elle en se tournant vers Christopher. Ce dernier la regarda, les yeux brillants, puis soudain son regard s'assombrit.

\- Crystal ! Referme ça ! Tout de suite ! » Ordonna t-il presque violemment.

Pour une fois, la jeune fille ne posa pas de question et obéit. Christopher la rejoignit rapidement et l'obligea à s'éloigner du tiroir. L'instant d'après, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le shérif de Southport, accompagné de deux autres policiers. Et visiblement, il était très très en colère.

\- Christopher ! Crystal ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ! » Hurla t-il.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

\- Christopher ! Crystal ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ! » Hurla le shérif en les découvrant.

Christopher chercha une excuse mais les idées qui lui venaient en tête étaient plutôt stupides. On cherche le vélo de Crystal, elle l'a perdu. Céleste à disparut ! Le cheval des Hopper s'est enfui ! Non, tout cela était absurde !

\- Je veux savoir qui a tenté d'enlever Carter hier soir. » Déclara soudainement Crystal. Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire ! » Tenta t-il en voyant son père froncer davantage les sourcils.

\- Christopher, Crystal, asseyez-vous. Messieurs, je m'en occupe, merci. » Trancha froidement le shérif.

Christopher obéit immédiatement. Crystal elle, resta droite et fière. Le shérif la fixa longuement mais elle était déterminée. Elle n'allait pas s'écraser devant cet homme, représentant de la loi ou non, père de son ami ou non. Un homme avait tenter d'enlever sa petite voisine et elle avait risquer sa vie pour la sauver. Elle risquait peut-être même toujours sa vie, car il y avait peu de chance pour que le kidnappeur laisse tomber aussi facilement et surtout, ne se venge pas d'elle. Elle n'en avait parler à personne et personne n'avait osé aborder ce sujet avec elle, mais elle n'était pas stupide. A l'heure qu'il était, elle était sûrement autant en danger que la petite Carter.

\- Crystal, je sais que tu as sauvé Carter des mains de cet homme. Tu as risqué ta vie pour elle, c'était très héroïque et encore une fois je t'en félicite. Tu nous a été d'une grande aide et je te l'accorde volontiers. Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle d'arrêter une nouvelle fois cet homme ou même seulement de le chercher. C'est le notre. » Commença le père de Christopher en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

Il était étonnement calme et compréhensif. Son fils avait presque du mal à le reconnaître. Crystal finit par s'asseoir après un nouveau signe de main du shérif en direction de la chaise libre. Cependant, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination.

\- Je suis en danger et vous le savez très bien. J'ai enlever à cet homme sa proie et il y a peu de chance pour qu'il passe l'éponge et qu'il me pardonne. J'ai besoin de savoir qui est cet homme, ne serait-ce que pour me méfier de tout homme qui lui ressemblerait.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est confidentiel, d'ailleurs, nous n'avons aucune preuve contre l'homme qu'on soupçonne, il est fort probable qu'il n'y soit pour rien. » Avança le shérif en toute franchise.

\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me le dire, sinon je ne serais jamais venu fouiller votre bureau monsieur. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, même si ce n'est qu'une piste. Pour ma sécurité et celle de Carter. » Insista la jeune fille.

Christopher lui lança un petit regard en coin comme pour l'implorer de se taire. Mais Crystal n'avait pas encore finit.

\- Si tu veux te méfier d'un homme qui pourrait ressembler à notre criminel, commence par te méfier de ton voisin que tu as défendu si farouchement hier soir ! » Lança le père en haussant le ton.

Crystal se crispa sur sa chaise pendant que son ami à ses côtés, secouait la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas lui ! Il ne correspond pas à l'homme que j'ai vu ! » Se répéta la jeune fille, les dents serrés.

Pourquoi réagissait-il si violemment lorsqu'on soupçonnait Derek ? Après tout, elle ne le connaissait même pas !

\- Il correspond au portrait que tu as fait de lui. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Si tu sais que ton voisin n'est pas le criminel, qu'il ne correspond pas à l'homme que tu as vu, alors tu reconnaîtras cet homme sans hésiter quand tu le verras.

\- Monsieur … ! » Tenta de nouveau Crystal. Mais elle fut immédiatement coupé par le shérif.

\- Maintenant tu devrais rentrer chez toi Crystal. Je ne parlerai pas de cet incident à tes parents et je n'en ferais mention nulle part, tout du moins, pour cette fois. » Termina t-il.

Crystal soupira. Il la virait de son bureau pour se retrouver seul avec son fils et ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Je vois bien que vous voulez parler seul à seul avec votre fils. Avant tout, je tenais à vous préciser que c'est moi qui l'ai embarqué dans cette histoire, je suis la seule responsable. » Déclara la jeune fille en se levant de sa chaise. Elle jeta un regard désolée à Christopher qui lui sourit.

\- Tu voue une très grande amitié à mon fils. J'en suis ravi et je suis franc. Avant ton arrivé, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami. Mais je connais mon fils. C'était peut-être ton idée, mais il a dû la trouver géniale ! »

Crystal ne put rien répondre. Le shérif connaissait bien son fils et il avait raison. Christopher était toujours partant pour ce genre « d'excursion ». Surtout qu'en réalité, c'était son idée, et non celle de Crystal. A regret, elle salua le shérif et quitta le bureau. Elle sortit du bâtiment pour aller chercher leur vélo à l'arrière et les ramener devant la porte principale. Il pleuvait maintenant des cordes et elle soupira. Sa maison était à dix minutes en vélo du commissariat. Elle aurait largement le temps de se mouiller avant d'arriver …

Après presque dix minutes à attendre dans le froid, la jeune fille vit enfin son ami sortir.

\- Alors ? » Questionna t-elle en lui souriant faiblement.

\- Mon père me raccompagne chez moi et il va bien me surveiller. Plus de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je crois que pour la planque c'est foutu ! » Déclara Christopher en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Le rassura t-elle tout en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Christopher lui sourit puis se reprit et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne fais pas cette planque sans moi, c'est clair ? Ça pourrait être dangereux !

\- T'inquiète ! De toute façon il pleut ! Je vais bien sagement rentrer chez moi, moi aussi !

\- Ouais, tu as intérêt ! »

Crystal fit une petite tête d'enfant et leva les mains en l'air. Christopher lui tapa gentiment l'épaule tout en riant puis encore une fois, il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

\- Tout à l'heure au téléphone, tu m'as dis que tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire. » Rappela t-il. Crystal hocha la tête.

\- Ce matin j'ai surpris une conversation étrange entre mes parents. Ma mère disait qu'elle voulait partir parce qu'on était pas en sécurité mais mon père lui rappelait qu'ils étaient prêt du but et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Il a dit que s'il ne réglait pas une histoire qui est apparemment arrivé il y a sept ans, il ne pourrait pas vivre, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Ta famille est vraiment étrange ! » Constata Christopher en fronçant les sourcils.

Crystal haussa les épaules, puis décida de partir lorsqu'elle vit qu'il pleuvait de plus en plus. Elle grimpa sur son vélo et roula rapidement. Le sol était trempé et glissait, sa visibilité était presque nulle et elle tremblait de froid. Elle avait l'étrange impression que le trajet était plus long que d'habitude. Elle soupira de soulagement dès qu'elle reconnut sa maison, au loin. Elle était arrivée ! Rassurée, elle accéléra davantage. Soudain, sa roue avant glissa. Se fut si bref, si rapide, que la jeune fille fut violemment propulsée en avant. Son vélo railla le sol pendant qu'elle retombait lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Lorsque sa tête cogna le goudron de la route, elle vit encore plus flou et la douleur lui arracha une grimace.

Elle mit quelques minutes à reprendre connaissance. Lorsque se fut le cas, elle voulut se redresser, mais elle était trop faible pour ça. Elle se mit alors à hurler, mais le tonner grondait au dessus d'elle et le bruit de la pluie battante couvrait ses cris. Elle était perdue … Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux.

Crystal se sentit secouer et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle vit un corps, simplement un corps. Au loin, elle entendait une voix qui semblait inquiète mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ou bien à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Soudain, des bras entourèrent son corps et la soulevèrent. Instinctivement, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de la personne, soulagée d'être secourue.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Crystal ouvrit doucement les yeux. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Soudain, la tentative d'enlèvement de la veille lui revint en mémoire. On l'avait enlevé ! L'homme l'avait retrouvé ! Mais comment ?! Puis, les dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire. Le commissariat, la pluie, l'accident ! Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son crâne qui la faisait souffrir et découvrit une compresse. Elle se souvenait que quelqu'un l'avait ramassé, dehors, sous la pluie, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la personne. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, elle n'était peut-être pas en sécurité. Elle voulut se relever mais deux mains attrapèrent vivement ses bras.

\- Hey, doucement. Il y a de grandes chances pour que tu ais un léger traumatisme crânien. » L'arrêta une voix douce. Crystal, obéissante, se laissa retomber en arrière. Soudain, un visage apparut au dessus d'elle.

\- Derek ... » Murmura t-elle, sous le choc. Le jeune homme la regarda attentivement puis lui sourit.

\- Tu connais mon prénom. » Constata t-il simplement. D'une main, il retira la compresse qu'elle avait sur le front et commença à désinfecter la plaie qu'elle s'était faite.

\- Oui ... » Souffla t-elle, incapable de lui donner une explication.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur lui. Surtout que, visiblement, elle était chez lui en cet instant !

\- Tu t'appelles Crystal c'est ça ? » Questionna t-il tout en restant très concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Oui. » Cette dernière se sentait stupide.

Elle avait comme perdu la parole. Il faut dire que le mystérieux voisin était aussi terriblement beau avec ses yeux noisettes, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et sa barbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors, en pleine nuit. En vélo sous la pluie, quelle idée ! » Reprit-il après avoir mis le coton qu'il utilisait à la poubelle et remis la compresse sur le front de la jeune fille.

\- J'étais avec un ami, sur la plage. » Mentit-elle à moitié.

Derek lui sourit puis s'éclipsa un instant et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Crystal se redressa dans le canapé pour boire un peu et le jeune homme en profita pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Visiblement, tu as des pulsions suicidaires ! » S'exclama t-il en riant.

\- Quoi ? » Questionna la jeune fille en le regardant d'un air perdue. Derek s'arrêta de rire pour la regarder tendrement. Sans se départir de son sourire il expliqua sa pensée.

\- D'abord tu sauves la petite fille des bras d'un kidnappeur qui aurait sûrement pu te tuer et ensuite tu fais du vélo sous la pluie. En sachant que tu es à Southport depuis seulement quelques jours, je trouve que tu fais fort !

\- Oh … Oui ... » Bégaya stupidement Crystal.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Premièrement, elle était encore sous le choc de son accident et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Mais en plus de cela, Derek Holmes, l'homme qui l'intriguait depuis son arrivé, sûrement le garçon le plus mystérieux, le plus beau et le plus attirant qu'elle ait jamais connu, se tenait juste à côté d'elle, sur le canapé.

Soudain, sa tête se mit à tourner de nouveau. Crystal ferma les yeux avec force pour tenter de ne plus voir la pièce qui semblait bouger autour d'elle mais malgré cela elle perdit tout de même l'équilibre. Rapide comme l'éclair, Derek la rattrapa alors qu'elle lui tombait dessus. Tendrement, il l'aida à se coucher et posa sa tête sur ses propres genoux. En la frôlant à peine, il dégagea son visage encombré par quelques mèches de ses cheveux blancs.

\- Respire, calme-toi, ça va passer, tu t'es bien cognée la tête. » Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

\- Merci ... » Murmura Crystal, incapable de plus.

Crystal sentit le soleil lui réchauffer le visage. Lentement, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle se sentait bien mieux. A priori, son mal de crâne avait disparut et la pièce ne tournait plus dans tous les sens. La pièce … La même pièce que la veille … Chez Derek … !

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond. Mon dieu ! Elle s'était endormie chez Derek Holmes ! Sa sœur allait sûrement bientôt rentré ! Ses parents allaient se rendre compte de son absence et ils allaient paniquer ! Comment pourrait-elle expliquer tout ça ? Ils allaient la tuer !

\- Bonjour. » Crystal sursauta.

Elle était si paniquée qu'elle en avait oublié la présence de Derek, juste à côté d'elle sur le canapé. En le regardant, elle constata qu'il était resté assit dans le canapé et qu'il s'était endormi dans cette position. Et elle, elle s'était endormie, la tête sur ses genoux ! Immédiatement, elle se sentit rougir et baissa la tête.

\- Bonjour …, murmura t-elle, mon dieu ! Il faut que j'y aille ! » Se souvint-elle, reprise d'une panique incontrôlable.

\- Calme-toi Crystal, il n'est que six heures du matin ! » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer immédiatement. Le fait qu'il dise son prénom lui donna des frissons et la calma instantanément.

\- Vraiment ? » Réussit-elle seulement à articuler. Derek lui sourit.

\- Oui. On a peut-être le temps de déjeuner. Si ça te dit ? » Proposa t-il. Crystal rougit de nouveau.

\- Tous les deux ? » Questionna t-elle bêtement. Derek se leva du canapé et lui tendit une main.

\- Rien que nous deux ! » Confirma t-il.

Crystal attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et lui fit son plus sourire. Elle lui suivit, sans lâcher sa main, jusqu'à la cuisine et il l'invita à s'asseoir à la table, précisant qu'elle ne devait pas trop se fatiguée et restée debout.

\- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas super chez moi. » S'excusa Derek tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine.

\- Et bien je dirais que c'est sale et délabré mais on va dire que c'est ce qui fait son charme ! » Ria Crystal en le regardant avec plaisir.

Pourquoi était-elle incapable de se méfier de cet homme. Après tout, elle avait 17 ans et lui, il devait bien avoir la vingtaine. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui et elle était seule, avec lui et chez lui. Mais elle se sentait terriblement bien avec lui et son sentiment se confirma lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire.

\- J'aime ta façon de voir les choses ! » Ajouta t-il avant de retourner à sa préparation du petit déjeuner.

\- Je suis très positive comme fille ! Et toi ?

\- Quoi ? » S'exclama Derek sans se tourner vers elle cette fois. Crystal le soupçonna de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre mais elle fit comme si elle ne se doutait de rien.

\- Et bien, j'aimerai bien en savoir un peu plus sur l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui m'offre ce matin un petit-déjeuner. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais assez casanier et solitaire mais je te promet que je suis de très bonne compagnie ! » Ironisa la jeune fille. Elle réussit à arracher un sourire à Derek, pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, demanda t-il, pose-moi des questions et je te répondrais peut-être.

\- Peut-être ?! » Retint seulement Crystal en riant. Derek haussa les épaules. Il termina de faire cuire des pancakes puis s'installa à table avec la jeune fille.

\- Très bien, pou commencer, tu as quel âge ? » Reprit cette dernière avec amusement. Derek secoua la tête, visiblement aussi amusé qu'elle, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- Vingt-quatre ans. » Déclara t-il en la servant.

\- Je vois, tu es déjà vieux ! » Le taquina la jeune fille.

\- Je te signal que tu n'es pas un bébé non plus ! » Rétorqua Derek en commençant à manger.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans ! Je suis même pas majeur ! Alors un peu quand même !

\- Bébé ! » Se contenta t-il de répondre, faisant éclater de rire Crystal.

\- Un peu de sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Southport ? » Questionna t-elle de nouveau. Elle pensa à Christopher. Prendre un petit-déjeuner avec Derek Holmes apportait bien plus d'informations qu'une planque.

\- Je trouve que c'est une très jolie ville. » Répondit simplement le jeune homme en fixant son assiette. Son sourire avait disparut et il semblait terriblement froid tout d'un coup.

\- Moi aussi, tenta Crystal pour détendre de nouveau l'atmosphère, mes parents déménagent tous le temps, presque chaque année. J'ai habité dans des dizaines de villes comme New-york qui font rêver la plupart des gens. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'à Southport. La plage, la mer, le fait que c'est une petite ville où tout le monde se connaît, ça me plaît. Alors que en temps normal, je t'assure, il n'y a pas plus solitaire que moi !

\- Tu aimes la solitude ! » Retint Derek en la regardant de nouveau. Crystal lui sourit, triomphante. L'escargot n'était pas encore totalement rentré dans sa coquille !

\- Je déménage si souvent que j'ai finis par ne plus prendre la peine de me faire des amis. La solitude c'est bien aussi, surtout pour une fille comme moi. Ma sœur, elle est comme les autres, alors elle s'intègre bien de partout. Moi, je me sens différente et je crois que je le suis. Donc la solitude, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour une fille comme moi.

\- Ou alors, il faut être avec la bonne personne. » Ajouta Derek presque imperceptiblement. Crystal s'arrêta de manger pour le regarder et il leva lentement la tête vers elle pour croiser son regard et lui sourire.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

\- Attention, ne t'approche pas trop des vitres ! Je ne sais pas si mes parents sont réveillés ! » S'exclama Crystal en riant.

Derek se baissa rapidement tout en souriant à la jeune fille. Ils passèrent sur le côté droit de la maison de Crystal et se collèrent contre le mur pour être sûr que les parents ne les voient pas.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Crystal avait décidé de rentrer chez elle à contre cœur. Il allait bientôt être sept heures et c'était l'heure à laquelle son père se levait en temps normal. Elle se devait d'être rentrer et coucher dans son lit avant qu'il ne se réveil et ne remarque son absence. Mais passer par la porte d'entrée était bien trop risqué. Alors, Derek avait eu une idée. Aidé la jeune fille à grimper sur la petite avancé de toi qui donnait sur la fenêtre d'où il l'observait chaque soir, lorsqu'elle lisait. En passant bien sûr sur le côté, car l'avant de la maison était ouvert avec de grandes baies vitrée qui donnaient, l'une sur le salon, l'autre dans la cuisine.

\- OK, vas-y, porte-moi ! » Lui murmura Crystal en s'agrippant à la colonne qui soutenait le toit.

\- Attends ! » La retint Derek. Elle le regarda avec étonnement pendant qu'il retirait la compresse qu'elle avait toujours sur le front.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna la jeune fille en lui souriant.

\- Je vérifiais juste ta blessure. Ça à l'air d'aller mieux. Continue à faire attention tout de même. » Lui rappela t-il.

Avant que Crystal ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva. La jeune fille retint un cri de surprise puis se reprit et agrippa la colonne. Derek la lâcha pour attraper ses mollets cette fois-ci et la pousser vers le haut. Crystal escalada la colonne jusqu'à atteindre le toit. Ensuite, les pieds et les mains s'accrochant aux tuiles, elle termina son ascension jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle l'eut atteint, elle se retourna pour faire un signe de main à Derek puis passa ses doigts sous la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et se dépêcha d'enfiler son pyjama. Lorsqu'elle revint à la fenêtre, elle vit Derek entrer chez lui, comme si de rien était.

Crystal alla dans la salle de bain pour regarder sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le miroir, elle faillit s'enfuir en courant tant elle ne ressemblait à rien. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en bataille et tout emmêlés, son maquillage noir avait couler, laissant deux énormes traces noires sur ses joues et sa blessure sur le front était une grande entaille rouge absolument dégoûtante. Derek l'avait vue comme ça, dans cet état là, et il n'avait même pas eu peur d'elle ! Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait sûrement dû le remercier davantage.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Heureusement, elle l'avait fermé à clé et elle s'en félicita.

\- Hey ! Crystal ! Je suis rentrée ! Tu es là ! » La voix de Céleste s'éleva et fit grimacer Crystal. Finalement, elle avait toujours mal à la tête …

\- Oui, je m'apprêtai à prendre ma douche. On discutera de ta soirée pyjama après. » Lâcha la jeune fille avant de se déshabiller en vitesse et d'entrée dans la douche en faisant bien claquer la porte.

\- Euh … OK ... » Bredouilla Céleste avant que sa sœur n'allume l'eau de la douche.

En traînant des pieds, elle alla dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Elles avaient fais nuit blanche et la jeune fille était épuisée. Malgré tout, elle voulait absolument attendre que sa jumelle sorte de la douche pour lui raconter toutes les choses géniales qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Elle espérait donner un minimum envie à sa sœur pour qu'elle lâche ses livres et qu'elle sorte un peu plus. Qu'elle profite de sa jeunesse quoi !

Toujours en traînant des pieds, elle s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur et prit son livre dans les mains. Elle allait le jeter en soupirant quand un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle aurait juré que la veille, lorsqu'elle était partie, sa sœur en était exactement au même niveau. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas lu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait alors ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Crystal et sa jumelle lâcha le livre dans un sursaut. La première la regarda avec étonnement. Céleste lui fit son plus beau sourire puis se leva précipitamment du lit de sa sœur pour rejoindre le sien.

\- Tu t'es lavé les cheveux. » Constata t-elle pour tenter de faire oublier son comportement étrange.

\- Oui. » Répondit seulement Crystal. Visiblement, les deux sœurs étaient autant gênées l'une que l'autre.

\- C'était bien ta soirée ? » Continua Céleste en entreprenant de ranger ses affaires et de se mettre en pyjama. Elle avait une nuit blanche à rattraper.

\- Tranquille. Tu sais j'ai pas fais grand chose, je me suis couchée tôt, j'étais fatiguée à cause de la soirée à la plage et de la mauvaise nuit que j'ai passé ensuite. Et toi alors, c'était comment ?

\- On a fait nuit blanche. On a quitté la ville et on est allé dans une autre pas loin, j'ai oublié comment elle s'appelait. On est allées faire un bowling puis on a manger au fast-food et on est allées en discothèque jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Pour finir on a traîné dans les rues en rigolant, on a discuté de tout et de rien serrées dans la voiture puis on est rentrées et me voilà ! Je crois que je vais passer ma journée au lit, je suis morte de fatigue ! » Énuméra Céleste avec plaisir. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son comportement normale et elle vit sa sœur se détendre elle aussi.

\- C'est cool, tu t'es éclatée ! Moi je vais aller lire sur la plage je pense. Il fait beau, autant en profiter après l'averse d'hier soir ! »

Céleste regarda sa sœur prendre le livre qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas touché depuis quelques jours en réalité et le fourrer dans son sac. Crystal lança son plus beau sourire à sa sœur avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de quitter la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle veilla à ce que ses cheveux mouillés cachent bien sa blessure puis descendit.

Sa mère et son père étaient dans la cuisine. Ils lui sourirent et elle se força à leur sourire en retour. Leur excès de colère du vendredi soir n'était toujours pas passé et Crystal ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient réagis aussi violemment. Cependant, ils restaient tout de même ses parents. Elle les embrassa puis attrapa deux biscuits qu'elle jeta dans son sac et annonça qu'elle sortait. Sur le chemin jusqu'au garage, elle sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Christopher.

« Il faut qu'on parle en vitesse, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? »

Crystal entra dans le garage et chercha bêtement son vélo pendant plusieurs minutes avant que ses idées ne se remettent en place. Elle avait eu un accident avec hier et Derek Holmes l'avait secouru. Mais pas une seule fois elle n'avait pensé à son vélo. En jurant, elle traversa la route pour se rendre sur la plage. Elle s'assit à quelques mètres seulement de la maison de Derek et fit mine de lire durant plusieurs minutes. Elle se méfiait de sa sœur qui pouvait aisément la voir à partir de la fenêtre de la chambre. Après dix minutes de fausse lecture, elle referma son livre, retira ses chaussures et fit mine de marcher le long de la mer, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle fit plusieurs allés retour et petit à petit, passa dernière la maison de Derek. Dès qu'elle fut sûr que sa sœur ne pouvait pas la voir, elle rejoignit la maison pour frapper à l'une des fenêtres.

\- Crystal ! » S'exclama Derek Holmes en venant ouvrir la fenêtre, quelques secondes plus tard. Crystal jeta un coup d'œil et découvrit que c'était sûrement la chambre du jeune homme.

\- Désolée de te déranger encore mais en fait, je sais pas du tout où est mon vélo ! » Ria la jeune fille avec gêne. Derek lui sourit.

\- C'est moi qui l'est, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Il est cassé et je pensais te le réparer, ça te dérange ?

\- Oh … Non … C'est gentil … J'aurai du y penser … Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu avais besoin d'aller quelque part je suppose. » Fit remarquer Derek en s'accoudant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Oui je devais voir un ami mais ... » Crystal s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et vit que Christopher lui avait répondu.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de chez moi, mon père veille. Tu peux m'expliquer par texto si c'est urgent, sinon on se voit demain au lycée ? »

« Courage. On voit ça demain »

Crystal rangea son portable puis fit son plus beau sourire à Derek qui l'attendait patiemment.

\- Devais car mon ami ne peut pas sortir de chez lui. » Annonça t-elle en faisant une petite moue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée alors ? » Questionna le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Crystal le regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir m'aider à réparer ton vélo. Comme ça, tu l'auras pour aller au lycée demain matin avec ta sœur. » Proposa Derek en se redressant.

\- Mais oui ! Comment je vais expliquer à ma sœur que je n'ai pas mon vélo ! » Paniqua Crystal. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sous le rire discret de son voisin.

\- Tu es vraiment sortie en cachette hier soir à ce que je vois. Même ta sœur n'est pas au courant !

\- C'est compliqué ! » Répondit vaguement la jeune fille en se détendant.

\- Un petit copain secret ! » Avança t-il sans la regarder.

\- Non, s'exclama presque trop fort Crystal, je n'ai pas de petit copain. » Termina t-elle plus doucement.

\- Oh, alors là je suis à cour d'idée !

\- Et si tu m'apprenais la mécanique ! » Enchaîna Crystal, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Derek sa sortie secrète de la veille puisqu'elle le concernait un peu trop.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Crystal entra de nouveau dans la maison, par la fenêtre, pour que sa sœur ou ses parents ne puissent pas la voir depuis la maison. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette fille vraiment drôle. Elle sortait en cachette, passait par les fenêtres pour rentrer, semblait terriblement maladroite et tête en l'air. En même temps, c'était aussi à première vue une fille extrêmement courageuse. Elle avait sauvé sa petite voisine des bras du kidnappeur, comme ça, par instinct, sans réfléchir. En réalité, elle était sûrement folle, parce qu'il fallait être folle pour s'attaquer à un homme alors que l'on est qu'une adolescente. Mais cette folie lui plaisait, pour son plus grand désarroi. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à cette fille, il devait arrêter de lui parler, de la voir, de l'inviter. En fait, dès le début, il aurait dû se contenter de la ramasser sur la route et de la reconduire chez elle, à ses parents. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait fait parce qu'elle était bien trop belle et bien trop attirante pour qu'il est le courage de la repousser.

\- C'est toi ? » La question de Crystal le coupa dans ses réflexions.

La jeune fille avait rejoint l'entrée et regardait un cadre qui renfermait une photo de lui à l'université, lors de la remise des diplômes.

\- Oui. J'avais dix-sept ans. » Répondit le jeune homme, attendant la réaction de son invité. Et elle ne tarda pas.

\- Dix-sept ans ?

\- J'ai sauté une classe, pour le plus grand désarroi de ma sœur. C'est la fille à côté de moi sur la photo, elle a seulement un an de plus que moi alors on s'est retrouvés dans la même classe. Elle disait que je la faisais passer pour une idiote. » Expliqua Derek.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo puis se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au garage. Crystal le suivit sans un mot, se contentant de l'admirer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver beau à tomber et d'espérer que cette apprentissage mécanique tournerait autrement.

Céleste était épuisée. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sa sœur lui mentait. Sa jumelle lui mentait alors que depuis toujours elles se disaient tout, même leurs plus petits secrets. La jeune fille serra les poings. Crystal avait terriblement changé, surtout depuis que la famille avait emménagé à Southport. Était-ce à cause de Christopher ? Ou de ce foutu Derek Holmes ? Ou bien encore de ce kidnappeur terrifiant ? Est-ce que sa sœur c'était mis en tête de l'arrêter ?

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Céleste ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle devait retrouver sa sœur et discuter avec elle. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit que les affaires de sa sœur était sur la plage mais Crystal ni était pas. Rapidement, la jeune fille retira son pyjama pour enfiler un short et un débardeur et quitta la maison. Elle se rendit sur la plage mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa sœur. Elle envoya un message à Christopher pour savoir s'il savait où se trouvait Crystal, mais il lui répondit étrangement qu'il était enfermé chez lui et qu'il ne savait par conséquent rien du tout.

Céleste soupira. Sa sœur devait bien être quelque part ! Soudain, elle se tourna vers la maison de Derek Holmes. C'était la maison la plus proche des affaires de sa sœur et elle était habitée par un homme étrange qui devait sûrement être un psychopathe ! Il avait enlevé sa sœur !

\- Céleste ? » Soudain, la voix de Crystal résonna dans son dos. La jeune fille se retourna pour découvrir sa jumelle, qui marchait au bord de l'eau.

\- Crystal ! Tu es là ?! » S'étonna la jolie blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que je suis là, où veux-tu que je sois ? » Rétorqua Crystal avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne te voyais plus. » Répondit presque froidement la jumelle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » Enchaîna la seconde comme si de rien était.

\- Parce que tu me mens ! » Hurla Céleste sans pouvoir se contenir.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Crystal devait bien l'avouer, elle n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de paniquer un peu. Est-ce que Céleste avait découvert son mensonge ? La jeune fille vint même à se demander lequel ? Car elle lui cachait qu'elle continuait ses recherches et ses sorties avec Christopher sur Derek et le kidnappeur. Et depuis la veille, elle lui cachait qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Derek et qu'elle le trouvait encore plus attirant que lors de leur arrivé, qu'elle était encore plus proche du but !

\- Tu n'as même pas lus hier soir ! Ton livre n'a pas bougé d'un poil ! » Reprit Céleste en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse.

\- Oh …, souffla Crystal, mais je te l'ai expliqué ! J'étais fatiguée du coup, je me suis couchée très tôt. Tu as bien vu que ce matin j'étais levée tôt, d'habitude je dors jusqu'à neuf heures. Mais là, je me suis endormie très tôt. Tu sais entre Carter, la tentative d'enlever et mon cauchemars, je crois que je manquais cruellement de sommeil. »

Céleste fronça les sourcils face à cette explication et sa sœur comprit qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas été assez convaincante. Sa jumelle la soupçonnait toujours et risquait de beaucoup la surveiller à partir d'aujourd'hui. Si Crystal voulait continuer à voir Derek, si l'occasion se représentait, elle allait devoir mettre Christopher dans la confidence et tenter de le convaincre de mentir pour la couvrir. Cette histoire allait encore être très compliquée … Mais comment pouvait-elle avouer tout ça à Céleste ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais elle savait que sa sœur paniquerait et n'arriverait plus à dormir la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ça.

\- Je vais me coucher. » Trancha Céleste en quittant la plage.

Crystal soupira mais ne la retint pas. Elle regarda sa sœur faire demi-tour pour rejoindre leur maison et regroupa ses propres affaires qu'elle emmena avec elle jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Derek. Ce dernier était là et l'attendait. Par chance, quelques minutes plus tôt, avant d'entrer dans le garage, Céleste avait vu sa sœur traverser. Elle s'était alors précipitée pour rejoindre la plage, sous le regard plus qu'amusé du jeune homme.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu caches beaucoup de choses à tout le monde. » Se contenta de dire Derek en aidant Crystal à entrée de nouveau par la fenêtre avec ses affaires.

\- C'est assez compliqué. » Répondit-elle, moins souriante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se disputer avec sa sœur.

\- Je dirais plutôt que tu dois être compliquée … et mystérieuse ! Je me trompe ? » Avança t-il pendant qu'il la conduisait de nouveau jusqu'au garage.

\- Ça nous fait un point commun ! » Balança Crystal presque sans tact.

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement mais se détendit lorsqu'elle entendit le petit rire de Derek. Il hocha la tête puis ils entrèrent dans le garage.

Un homme regarda Céleste traverser la rue et entrée dans sa maison en claquant la porte. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il détourna son regard de la maison pour regarder la plage. Crystal était en train de ranger ses affaires, l'air boudeuse. Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Crystal disparut derrière une maison et l'homme s'éloigna tranquillement, d'un pas lent. Dans la rue, son regard se posa sur une affiche, collée sur un mur, pas tout à fait droite. Il s'arrêta longuement devant cette affiche puis serra les poings et repartit d'un pas décidé.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

\- Apprends-moi un peu des choses sur toi, histoire que tu me paraisses moins mystérieux. » Tenta Crystal tout en regardant l'état pitoyable de son vélo.

\- Et si tu me passais la clé de 12 ! » Rétorqua simplement Derek avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de toi. » Insista la jeune fille.

Cependant elle obéit après un instant de réflexion. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de bricoler et mis un moment pour trouver ce que le jeune homme venait de lui demander.

\- Tu ne me parles pas de toi non plus. » Fit remarquer Derek en continuant son travail.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur moi. Je vis tranquillement avec ma famille, je vais au lycée, j'adore lire et écrire et j'aime l'aventure. C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis là, tranquillement chez toi, alors que tu es un total inconnu, plus âgé que moi, et un homme.

\- Pourquoi tu précises un homme ? Une femme peut-être tout autant dangereuse, voir plus, qu'un homme ! » Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle pour planter son regard dans celui de Crystal. Cette dernière se sentie fondre.

\- Tu me trouves dangereuse ? » Réussit-elle à articuler.

\- Dangereusement belle ... » Murmura Derek en se remettant à son travail.

Le son était à peine sortit de sa gorge mais Crystal l'avait bien entendu. Elle releva la tête vers lui pour le fixer avec intensité. Derek faisait semblant de ne rien voir, trop concentré sur le vélo. Il savait que s'il se retournait, s'il croisait son regard après avoir dit ça, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Cette fille le rendait fou ! Il ne devait pas craquer, il ne pouvait pas.

\- J'ai presque terminé, tu devrais y aller, je te déposerai ton vélo vers ton garage dans l'après-midi. » S'exclama-t-il presque violemment. Crystal fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas pendant qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Très bien … » Bredouilla t-elle. Elle commença à sortir puis se retourna à la dernière minute.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un de dangereusement beau ici, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne serais jamais rentrer chez un inconnu comme ça, seule, sans le dire à personne. Ça ne met jamais arrivé. » Termina t-elle froidement.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Derek se retourna pour la voir. Mais Crystal avait déjà passé la porte du garage. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et soupira. Pourquoi il était si nul ?! Non, en fait il n'avait pas été nul, il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne devait plus la voir, c'était trop risqué. Il déménageait tout le temps, sa vie était déjà prise par quelqu'un d'autre et c'est cette personne qu'il suivait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher à Crystal et il ne pouvait faire partie de sa vie pour l'abandonner ensuite, c'était trop égoïste.

Derek soupira de nouveau puis entreprit de terminer la réparation du vélo. Plus vite il finissait cela, plus vite il pourrait retourner à sa vie d'ours solitaire …

Crystal entra dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte. En voyant sa sœur se lever d'un bond, elle grimaça.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que tu dormais ... » Soupira Crystal en tentant de ne pas rire devant la tête ahurie de sa sœur.

\- Tu es énervée ? » Se reprit cette dernière en baillant bruyamment.

\- Non. » Mentit Crystal en jetant ses affaires sur son lit.

\- Bah oui, je suis bête, pourquoi changer ! Autant continuer à mentir ! » Souffla Céleste en se recouchant.

Sa sœur grimaça mais n'ajouta rien. Elle attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Christopher.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle demain. »

Céleste tourna pour la millième fois dans son lit en soupirant. Elle entendit le souffle de lent de Crystal qui dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Céleste elle, ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, malgré l'heure tardive, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa sœur et à ce qu'elle lui cachait. Il avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés, comme ça, comme une idiote.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer. Son cœur s'emballa et elle se figea dans son lit. Elle attendit quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité puis se retourna lentement dans son lit. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se tenait debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte. La silhouette disparut immédiatement et Céleste entendit distinctement des pas descendre les escaliers en courant. Soudain, la lumière de la chambre s'alluma et Céleste croisa le regard paniquer de sa sœur qu'elle avait réveillé en sursaut.

\- Il y avait un homme ! Il y avait un homme ! » Répéta la jolie blonde pendant que les larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Quoi ? » Bafouilla Crystal, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je crois que c'était le voisin d'en face ! » Déclara Céleste en se mettant à trembler. Sa jumelle, qui venait de se lever de son lit pour la rejoindre, s'arrêta net.

\- Derek?

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?! On ne le connaît pas ce mec ! Il est dangereux ! Il était là ! Derrière la porte ! Il nous regardait dormir ! » Hurla de plus bel Céleste.

\- Calme-toi Céleste, murmura Crystal en la rejoignant sur son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras, tu es sûr de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ?

\- Il y avait une silhouette d'homme, grand, brun je crois. Il m'a vraiment fait penser à Derek, Crystal !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Intervint alors la mère des jumelles en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Bon sang ! Il est une heure du matin ! » Grogna le père, à sa suite.

\- Il y avait un homme dernière la porte de notre chambre ! Je l'ai vu ! Et tout de suite après il s'est enfuit ! » Pleura Céleste en quittant les bras de Crystal pour rejoindre ceux que sa mère lui tendait.

Pendant ce temps, David se tourna vers sa seconde fille.

\- Je n'ai rien vu. Je dormais. C'est le cri de Céleste qui m'a réveillé. » Répondit cette dernière à la question silencieuse de son père. David soupira.

\- C'était peut-être votre ami, Christopher, qui voulait vous rejoindre en cachette ou vous faire une blague. » Avança t-il. Mais Céleste secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non ! Non ! C'était un homme ! Bien plus grand que Christopher, un peu comme ... »

Crystal se crispa. « Pitié, ne parle pas de Derek » pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Céleste se tourna vers sa sœur puis baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas d'exemple … Mais il était plus grand que Christopher et plus musclé aussi, j'en suis sûr ! » S'exclama t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Crystal vit ses parents échanger un regard inquiet.

\- Bien, reprit leur mère, retourner vous couchez les filles, vous avez cours demain. Avec votre père, on va rester éveillés pour surveiller la maison.

Céleste et Crystal hochèrent la tête puis obtempérèrent. Cependant, Crystal ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Était-il possible que l'homme dont il était question était en fait Derek ? Ça paraissait peu probable, vu comme il l'avait exclu de chez lui la veille. De plus, pour quelle raison aurait-il fait cela ? Il avait déjà ramener le vélo en fin d'après-midi, discrètement, sans rien dire, sûrement pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas.

Une autre idée lui vint en tête, une idée que Crystal aurait préférer ne pas avoir. Et si l'homme de la plage, celui qui avait tenté de kidnapper Carter, l'avait prise pour cible, ELLE, après qu'elle l'ait arrêter … Si c'était ça, alors le cauchemars ne faisait que commencer …


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

5 heures 30.

Crystal jeta son portable sur le tapis central de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis que sa sœur l'avait réveillé en hurlant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au kidnappeur et à Derek. En secouant la tête, elle décida de se lever. Ça ne servait à rien de rester là, dans son lit, à ruminer. Autant prendre de l'avance pour se préparer avant d'aller au lycée.

Crystal décida de d'abord descendre déjeuner. Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva dans les escaliers, elle entendit pour la seconde fois ses parents en train de discuter dans la cuisine. Mais cette fois-ci, la discussion qu'elle surprit lui sembla encore plus étrange.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il en avait loupé deux ? » Questionna la mère dans un soupir. David attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas Françoise … Je ne sais pas … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai pas faire cette fois-ci, pas une seconde fois.

\- C'est bien beau ça mais on a beau dire, un homme est entrée dans notre maison et à atteint la chambre de nos filles et nous, on a rien vu, on était pas là pour les protéger ! » Pleura la mère tout en se mouchant bruyamment.

\- Dès que Céleste a crié, on s'est levés et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, on était auprès de nos filles. Il ne leur arrivera rien, cette fois-ci, il ne gagnera pas et il payera, crois-moi ! » Répliqua avec force David. Sa femme soupira puis un long silence suivit.

Crystal en profita pour descendre les escaliers et les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Quand elle entra, elle vit ses parents enlacés, sa mère pleurant encore. Immédiatement, cette dernière se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Salut maman, salut papa ! » Répondit la jeune fille avec bonne humeur. Elle embrassa son père et sa mère pour qu'ils se détendent un peu puis se servit des céréales.

\- Déjà levé ? » Fit remarquer David en regardant l'heure sur le micro-onde.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à me rendormir, avoua Crystal, j'ai préférer rester éveillé pour veiller sur Céleste, ça la rassurait.

\- Nous étions là pour veiller sur vous. » Rappela Françoise malgré elle. David lui pressa doucement la main.

\- Je sais, mais j'avais assez dormi, ne t'inquiète pas maman. » Lança Crystal avec un sourire.

La mère se força à sourire puis prétexta qu'elle avait besoin de prendre une douche et s'éclipsa. Crystal put alors finir de déjeuner tranquillement puis se prépara, réveilla sa sœur et lui confia qu'elle alla prendre l'air en l'attendant.

Dès qu'elle quitta la maison, Crystal fonça chez Derek. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de contourner la maison pour parler discrètement avec le voisin d'en face. Elle se planta devant la porte d'entrée et frappa presque violemment dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Derek en caleçon, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il bailla, la bouche grande ouverte puis baissa enfin ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

\- Crystal ? » S'étonna t-il enfin.

\- C'était toi chez moi cette nuit ?! » Lança-t-elle froidement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine malgré le fait que ses yeux étudiaient avec gourmandise le corps de Derek.

\- Quoi ? » Bégaya t-il en ouvrant bien plus les yeux.

\- Ma sœur à hurler cette nuit. Un homme était dernière la porte de notre chambre, elle l'a vu. Elle a dit qu'il te ressemblait ... » Expliqua Crystal en sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Derek vit qu'elle était terrifiée et instinctivement il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, tu peux me croire, je ne m'amuserai pas à ça. » Répondit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde. La jeune fille soupira.

\- J'aurai tellement aimé que me dise que c'était toi … Même si j'aurai été très déçu, j'aurai aussi été rassuré ... » Avoua-t-elle.

D'un geste frénétique, elle se frotta le visage, gâchant ainsi son maquillage. Derek sourit malgré lui et posa timidement une main sur la joue de Crystal pour essuyer la petite trace noire. La jeune fille le regarda faire, presque bouche bée. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du voisin, oubliant qu'il était en caleçon. Derek ne bougea pas d'un poil, les bras pendants le long du corps, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Puis, enfin, il se reprit. D'un geste tendre, il l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Je laisserai personne te faire du mal Crystal, n'ai pas peur, il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serais près de toi, je te le promet. » Annonça-t-il solennellement.

Il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais dis ça à personne. En réalité, ce n'était pas du tout son style, de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de montrer son bon côté, ou même de se montrer tout court. Mais cette fille l'avait chamboulé et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était stupidement tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Derek, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis sûr que c'est l'homme qui a tenté de kidnapper Carter vendredi soir ! Il m'en veut parce que je l'ai empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait et maintenant, il va s'en prendre à ma famille, à ma sœur ! Et à moi ... » Crystal parlait, la gorge serrée.

Elle tentait désespérément de retenir les sanglots qui l'étouffaient. Elle détestait pleurer.

\- Je sais, reprit-il tout en caressant les cheveux naturellement blancs de la jeune fille, mais je compte bien te protéger. Toi, et ta famille. Crystal tu … Il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai parler à personne depuis des années, tout du moins, je ne me suis pas fais d'amis. Tu es la première, tu es la seule qui a osé m'approcher et qui m'a obligé à parler avec quelqu'un. Et ça fait du bien, terriblement du bien. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire …, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit !

\- Crystal, sourit-il, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, il ne m'arrivera rien.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?! »

Rétorqua la jeune fille. Elle n'avait toujours pas quitté les bras de Derek et il étaient toujours sur le pas de la porte, à la vue de tout le monde. Mais ils s'en fichaient, autant l'un que l'autre.

\- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te dire. Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard pour le lycée. » Termina-t-il mystérieusement. Crystal fronça les sourcils mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle adorait les mystères et c'est sûrement ce qui l'attirait tant chez cet homme.

\- Tu as raison. » Acquiesça-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui. Elle allait partir mais Derek la retint en lui attrapa vivement la main.

\- Mais avant ... » Continua-t-il en lui souriant malicieusement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le quartier puis tira Crystal à l'intérieur de la maison et la colla contre le mur, à côté de la porte encore ouverte. Ils étaient ainsi cachés des regards indiscrets. Alors seulement, il colla son corps contre celui de Crystal, entourant son doux et fin visage de ses mains, puis l'embrassa tendrement.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Céleste regarda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils. Elles étaient toutes les deux sur leur vélo, à quelques minutes à peine du lycée. Elle trouvait que le vélo de sa sœur avait changé, sans pouvoir dire exactement quoi. De plus, Crystal semblait dans un autre monde. Elle souriait stupidement toutes les trente secondes et n'entendait que la moitié des paroles de sa jumelle.

\- Tu aurais du dormir davantage. » Fit remarquer Céleste après un moment de silence.

Crystal se reprit et tourna la tête vers sa sœur alors qu'elles pédalaient tranquillement.

\- Non, ça va, assura la jeune fille, je préférai veiller sur ton sommeil.

\- Papa et maman veillaient sur nous. » Rappela gentiment la jolie blonde en souriant à sa sœur.

Oui, pensa Crystal, même qu'ils ont l'air d'en savoir bien plus que nous.

\- Oui. » Répondit-elle seulement malgré sa pensée. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa sœur avec tout ça.

\- Cette nuit, c'est moi qui veillerait sur toi ! » Annonça Céleste en faisant un clin d'œil à sa jumelle.

Crystal lui sourit puis elles arrivèrent devant le lycée. Elles laissèrent leur vélo et puis se séparèrent. Céleste retrouva ses amies pour leur raconter sa terreur de cette nuit et Crystal retrouva enfin Christopher. Ce dernier lui sauta presque dessus lorsqu'il la vit dans le couloir.

\- Crystal ! Tu sais que c'était vraiment horrible d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour découvrir ce que tu voulais me dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'exclama-t-il en l'entraînant jusqu'à leur salle.

\- Pleins de choses ... » Soupira Crystal en avançant.

\- Quoi ? » » S'impatienta Chris en arrêtant son amie juste devant la salle.

\- J'ai eu un accident quand je suis rentrée chez moi, commença la jeune fille en écartant ses cheveux pour montrer son entaille sur le front, c'est Derek qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a soigné.

\- Merde ! » S'exclama le jeune homme en se rapprochant pour regarder l'entaille.

Il caressa le front de Crystal du bout des doigts puis s'éloigna rapidement en voyant Céleste arriver.

\- Fais pas attention à moi, j'aimerai surtout pas vous déranger ! » Lâcha cette dernière d'une voix mauvaise en passant à côté d'eux.

\- Salut Céleste, comment ça va depuis vendredi soir ? » Tenta tout de même Christopher.

Mais Céleste lui lança un regard noir et entra dans la salle sans un mot.

\- Merde ! » Jura le jeune homme en soupirant.

Crystal balaya son injure d'un geste de la main.

\- Elle va s'en remettre. Pour faire court, ensuite, j'ai dormis chez Derek et je suis rentrée discrètement chez moi le lendemain matin. Je l'ai revu dans la journée parce qu'il avait aussi récupérer mon vélo. Je l'ai aidé à le réparer mais après il m'a viré de chez lui dès que j'ai voulus apprendre des choses sur lui. Il est mystérieux mais hyper gentil, il n'est pas dangereux. » Termina-t-elle.

Elle commença à entrer à son tour dans la salle de classe mais Christopher l'en empêcha.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? » Rétorqua-t-il justement.

Crystal soupira puis se lança.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis amoureuse de lui. On s'est embrassé ce matin.

\- QUOI ? » S'étrangla Christopher, bouche bée.

\- Autre chose. Un homme est entré chez nous hier. Il était dernière la porte de notre chambre, c'est Céleste qui l'a vu.

\- QUOI ? » Hurla de nouveau le jeune homme.

Cette fois-ci, tous les élèves lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. Christopher referma la bouche et regarda son amie s'asseoir tranquillement à une table. Il se précipita pour la rejoindre mais Céleste le devança et s'installa à côté de sa sœur. Le jeune homme hésita un instant mais sous le regard noir de Céleste il décida d'aller s'installer dans le fond de la salle.

\- J'ai compris. » Murmura simplement Céleste à sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? » Demanda Crystal d'une voix neutre malgré la désagréable sensation qui venait d'apparaître dans son ventre.

\- Toutes tes absences. Tu allais voir Christopher. Et ton sourire de ce matin. Vous sortez ensemble ! » Reprocha la jolie blonde en détournant le regard pour regarder le tableau.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout Céleste. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je te cache des choses.

\- On est jumelle Crystal. Toute notre vie, il n'y a eu que toi et moi. On s'est toujours tout dit, on a toujours été si proche. Je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu me mens. Depuis qu'on est arrivé à Southport tu n'es plus la même. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de Derek, du kidnappeur ou de Christopher. Tout du moins je ne savais pas avant ce matin. Mais vous êtes très proche avec Christopher. On est sœur Crystal. On s'était toujours promis de tout se dire. Pas de mensonge tu te souviens ? Et toi, au moment où je te dis que Christopher me plaît, tu vas passé ton weekend avec lui et tu sors avec lui ? Tu veux que je te dise Crystal, c'est pas ma jumelle que j'ai devant moi ! C'est une salope ! »

Sur ce, Céleste se leva et alla rejoindre l'une de ses amies. S'en était trop pour Crystal. Plus vite que jamais, elle rangea ses affaires. Christopher quitta sa place pour la rejoindre mais la jeune fille le repoussa violemment et quitta la salle.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Oui, Crystal lui mentait ! Mais c'était pour son bien, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour elle, pour Derek, pour le kidnappeur, pour Christopher. Elles étaient différentes. Crystal aimait l'action, le danger. Céleste non. Alors Crystal la préservait de tout ça. Et elle, elle croyait qu'elle était intéressée par Christopher. Pire, qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! Alors que le matin même, elle avait enfin trouver l'amour, elle avait enfin croiser le chemin de celui qu'il lui fallait, de celui que, sans le savoir, elle attendait. Elle était amoureuse de Derek. Terriblement amoureuse de Derek.

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta le lycée. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à suivre des cours toute la journée. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle décrocha son vélo puis grimpa dessus et roula à toute alors. Elle ralentit tout de même lorsque le souvenir de son accident refit surface. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se rendit jusqu'à chez Derek. Elle se dépêcha de contourner sa maison en passant par la plage et de cacher son vélo. Alors qu'elle allait frapper à la fenêtre de chambre de Derek, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? » Lui envoya Christopher.

« Chez Derek. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Reste en cours, sinon ton père va te tuer. » Répondit Crystal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller chez Derek. On ne le connaît pas vraiment. On ne sait pas qui il est. Il est peut-être dangereux Crystal ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Occupe-toi de Céleste. Elle croit qu'on sort ensemble et ça l'a rend jalouse. Elle est amoureuse de toi. Montre lui qu'elle a de l'importance à tes yeux, que ce soit en tant qu'amie ou plus, je m'en fou. Salut. »

Crystal frappa à la fenêtre de Derek et quelques minutes plus tard elle apparût. Dès qu'il la vit, il fronça les sourcils et l'aida à passer la fenêtre.

\- Tu n'es pas en cours ? » Demanda-t-il en la serrant contre elle. Il l'entendit sangloter contre son torse et resserra son étreinte.

\- Ma sœur me déteste. » Réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle se sentait stupide de pleurer comme ça dans les bras de Derek parce qu'elle venait de s'engueuler avec sa sœur. Mais après tout, même si Derek était un adulte, elle, elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente.

\- Je suis désolée Crystal. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » Proposa-t-il gentiment. Il était adorable.

\- Non, je ne veux plus y penser, plus maintenant que je suis avec toi.

\- D'accord. » Murmura-t-il.

Alors, lentement, il lui fit redresser la tête puis l'embrassa pour la seconde fois et Crystal se sentit immédiatement mieux, à sa place, dans les bras de Derek.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

A la fin du cours, Christopher se précipita pour rattraper Céleste dans le couloir. Elle était en train de rire avec ses amies et de marcher pour rejoindre sa prochaine salle de cours. Le jeune homme accéléra le pas et l'appela. La jolie blonde se retourna mais sans s'arrêter et ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention. Alors, il accéléra encore, la rattrapa et l'obligea à s'arrêter et à lui faire face en lui tirant sur le bras.

\- Hey ! » S'offusqua-t-elle immédiatement en se dégageant.

Ses copines regardèrent le jeune homme d'un regard sévère.

\- Céleste, il faut qu'on parle, c'est important ! » Commença Christopher.

Mais la jeune fille l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- On a rien à se dire Christopher. Tu sors avec ma sœur ? C'est génial ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! » S'écria-t-elle presque.

Ses copines ne disaient pas un mot.

\- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Et puis merde ! Je ne sors pas avec Crystal ! Oui, on a passé la semaine et le weekend ensemble, mais figure-toi que c'est parce qu'on a pas d'autre ami, ni elle, ni moi, et que tu nous as lâché ! » S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

Les yeux de Céleste s'écarquillèrent. Jamais Christopher n'avait été aussi violent avec elle.

\- Pourquoi tu me mens toi aussi ... » Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Christopher soupira puis lança un regard insistant aux filles qui entouraient son amie. Elles mirent un moment à comprendre mais elles finirent par s'éloigner pour les laisser parler tranquillement.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, je te mens. Pas quand je te dis que je ne sors pas avec Crystal, parce que c'est la vérité, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je te mens sur d'autre chose. J'adorerai te les avouer, là maintenant, tout de suite, mais j'hésite. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix plus calme, son regard plongé dans celui de Céleste.

\- Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi tu hésites ? » Questionna-t-elle en soutenant son regard tendre qui lui fendait le cœur.

\- Parce que je ne sais pas si tu pourrais encaisser. Tu n'es pas comme nous. Tu n'aime pas les enquêtes, le danger, l'adrénaline. Ce n'est pas un défaut, loin de là, ça te rend vraiment mignonne. Mais ça t'éloigne aussi de nous, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne préfère pas te dire, pour ton bien, pour que tu n'es pas peur. » Exposa la jeune homme avec une certaine gêne.

Que lui avait écrit Crystal « Elle est amoureuse de toi. »

\- Je veux tout savoir à partir de maintenant, commença Céleste, même si ça va me faire peur, même si je ne vais pas aimer, ce que je veux par dessus tout, c'est être de nouveau aussi proche de ma sœur que possible.

\- Est-ce que tu es prête à sécher un cours ? » Demanda-t-il en entendant la sonnerie.

\- J'ai peur de pas mal de chose, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une fille gentille. Bien sûr que je peux sécher un cours Chris !

\- OK ... OK ... Super! »

Christopher attrapa la main de Céleste et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Ils quittèrent le lycée et enfourchèrent leur vélo pour se rendre sur la plage. Une fois seuls, assis sur le sable fin, les pieds dans l'eau, le jeune homme commença les révélations.

\- On a continuer nos recherches sur Derek Holmes le jour où tu as pété un câble. » Commença-t-il. Céleste hocha la tête.

\- Je sais. » Répondit-elle seulement. Christopher écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, fit-elle remarquer, je me doutais que en étant tous les deux, vous parleriez de vos enquêtes et du mystérieux Derek Holmes. Après la tentative d'enlèvement, je me suis même demandé si tu ne viendrais pas dormir chez nous pour parler de ça sans arrêt.

\- Sérieusement ?! Whaou ! Alors on est deux idiots ! » Comprit Christopher, encore plus gêné.

\- C'est ça ! » Renchérit la jeune fille en souriant gentiment.

\- Ce que tu ne sais sûrement pas c'est qu'on s'est vu samedi soir, une fois que tu étais partie. » Continua-t-il avec une petite grimace. Céleste ria.

\- Je m'en doutais !

\- Mais qu-est-ce que tu ne sais pas au juste ?! » S'étonna le jeune homme en la fixant d'un œil nouveau.

Cette fille était terriblement observatrice, intelligente, et ferait une bonne coéquipière dans ces enquêtes si elle n'avait pas si peur de l'inconnu.

\- Ce que vous avez fait ! Même si j'ai ma petite idée. Vous avez campé devant la fenêtre de Derek Holmes ?

\- C'est ce qui était prévu, mais d'abord je l'ai emmené fouiller le bureau de mon père pour voir s'il avait de nouvel information sur le kidnappeur. On s'est fait choppé … Je me suis retrouver enfermer chez moi tout le weekend et Crystal est repartie seule. Mais je viens d'apprendre ce matin qu'elle a eut un accident en vélo et que c'est Derek Holmes qui l'a trouvé et soigné. Elle a dormi chez lui et …

\- Attends … Ma sœur à eu un accident ? » Retint seulement Céleste pour le moment.

\- Oui, elle a une entaille sur le front. » Confirma Christopher.

\- Et elle a dormi chez le voisin flippant ?! » Se rappela-t-elle enfin en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui et ça m'inquiète. Franchement, on ne sait rien de lui et elle, elle lui fait confiance sous prétexte qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui !

\- Elle est quoi ?! » Hurla presque la jolie blonde en se redressant.

Christopher suivit son geste tout en s'insultant de tous les noms. Ça lui avait complètement échappé. Crystal allait le tuer. Mais après tout, il était si inquiet pour elle. Il ne pensait pas que Derek Holmes était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'il se servait d'elle, qu'il l'a manipulait, pour mieux la tuer …

\- Je crois que je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça … Mais voilà, je suis inquiet … Ils se sont embrassés ce matin apparemment … Et là, elle est chez lui … Et je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Seulement elle ne m'écoute pas ! Toi, peut-être, elle t'écoutera. Elle a besoin de toi Céleste.

\- Ma sœur jumelle sort avec le voisin ?! Mais elle est folle ou quoi ?! Elle devrait avoir bien plus peur des choses qui l'entoure sérieusement ! Putain ! » S'emporta Céleste en donnant de violent coup de pieds dans le sable.

Elle était terriblement inquiète pour sa sœur. Elle allait peut-être mourir d'un instant à l'autre, ou peut-être bien qu'elle était déjà morte !

\- Oh ! Calme-toi Céleste ! Whaou, je t'ai jamais entendu dire autant d'insulte ... » Bégaya Christopher, quelque peu inquiet.

Est-ce que Céleste allait lui flanquer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire ?

\- Il faut qu'on aille retrouver ma sœur. L'homme qu'il y avait derrière notre porte cette nuit, il ressemblait à Derek ! Crystal t'en a parlé ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne m'a pas dit qu'il ressemblait à Derek … Attends ... »

Christopher venait de recevoir un message. Il leva la main en l'air pour couper Céleste puis regarda. C'était un message d'un « ami » qu'il s'était fait à travers un jeu en ligne. Expert de l'informatique, il lui avait demander de chercher le parcours de Derek Holmes ces dernières années. Et son « ami » virtuel venait de lui répondre.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez avant de venir à Southport ? » Questionna-t-il d'une toute petite voix en fixant son écran. Céleste fronça les sourcils.

\- Miami ... » Répondit-elle seulement.

\- Et avant ? » Continua Christopher.

\- Houston. Et encore avant Denver. Dans cet ordre. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai demandé à un ami de retrouver la trace de Derek Holmes ces dernières années. Il est allé à Denver, puis à Houston, à Miami et enfin, ici, à Southport. Comme vous ...


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

Houston. Denver. Miami. Southport.

Le chemin de Derek Holmes avait été le même que la famille Hopper. Seulement, après vérification, Christopher et Céleste se rendirent compte que Derek Holmes était arrivé dans chaque ville deux voir trois semaines avant les Hopper. Conclusion : ce n'était pas Derek Holmes qui suivait les Hopper, mais les Hopper qui suivaient Derek Holmes. La question était : pourquoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Crystal, intervint Céleste après un moment de silence, ce sont les parents qui ont choisi chaque destination. Il faut qu'on trouve pourquoi ils ont fait ces choix.

\- On a deux solutions. Soit tes parents suivent Derek Holmes, soit ils suivent la même personne que suit Derek. » Constata Christopher avec logique.

\- Il faut fouiller le bureau de mes parents. Ils partent souvent la journée. Peut-être qu'ils ne seront pas à la maison. On a une chance de pouvoir entrer dans ce bureau qui est resté si secret pendant des années. » Annonça la jeune fille.

\- Tu serais prête à faire ça ? » S'étonna malgré lui le jeune homme.

\- Je crois que ma sœur est en danger. Je ne sais pas qui est dangereux pour elle mais il faut que je le sache. Et mes parents nous cachent quelque chose, c'est obligé ! J'ai le droit de savoir quoi ! Allons-y ! » Déclara la jolie blonde en se dirigeant vers son vélo d'un pas décider.

Christopher la suivit et ils pédalèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'à la maison des jumelles. Une fois arrivé, ils prirent soin de ce cacher de la maison de Derek et entrèrent discrètement par le garage. Céleste laissa Christopher là et partie en reconnaissance. Si ses parents étaient là et qu'ils la voyaient, elle leur dirait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle avait préférer rentrer.

Mais ses parents n'étaient pas là. La maison était vide. Une fois sûr et certaine d'être seule, Céleste retourna chercher Christopher dans le garage et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Bien sûr, elle était fermée à clé et Céleste n'avait carrément jamais vu cette clé.

\- Comment on fait, demanda-t-elle, je veux bien fouiller le bureau de mes parents mais je ne sais pas forcer des portes !

\- Moi si ! » Répondit son ami avec un grand sourire.

Il retourna dans le garage et revint avec un tournevis dans la main. Il fit signe à Céleste de s'écarter de la porte et commença à bidouiller la serrure. Deux minutes plus tard, Christopher ouvrit la porte avec un grand TA-DAM !

\- T'es le meilleur ! » S'exclama Céleste en lui sautant dans les bras.

Le jeune homme la serra instinctivement contre lui puis ils regardèrent et s'écartèrent avec gêne.

\- Euh … bon … Et si on rentrait dans ce bureau ! » Bégaya la jolie blonde en passant devant.

Christopher hocha la tête et la suivit. Très vite, il redevint opérationnel. Il étudia la pièce dans son ensemble d'un bref coup d'œil puis donna ses directives. Il ordonna à Céleste de fouiller le bureau pendant qu'il ouvrait un premier placard à droite. La jeune fille obtempéra et commença à fouiller les papiers. Il y avait pas mal de factures, de relevés bancaires, rien de bien extraordinaire.

Elle ouvrit un premier tiroir. Des stylos, une gomme, des feuilles, un paquet de chewing-gum entamé. Elle le referma. Elle ouvrit le second et arrêta brusquement son geste. Il y avait un dossier beige, épais et bien fermé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Christopher qui cherchait encore, bien plus rapide et efficace qu'elle. Pourtant, elle venait de trouver quelque chose avant lui, elle en était certaine.

Elle sortit le dossier et l'ouvrit, le cœur battant. Des bouts de journaux découpés. Elle lut les gros titres. « Le corps d'une petite fille de 4 ans retrouvé », « Une petite fille de 6 ans à disparut cette nuit », « La petite Maya, 6 ans, retrouvée morte ». Céleste sentit les larmes affluer mais se reprit. Elle regarda d'où provenaient les journaux. Houston, Houston, Miami, Denver, de nouveau Miami et puis Southport, pour la tentative d'enlèvement de la petite Carter.

\- Chris...Christopher ... » Murmura Céleste en le regard, horrifiée.

Est-ce que ses parents étaient dernière tout ça ? Christophe se précipita vers elle et la regarda, soucieux. D'un regard, il la questionna sur son état et elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle gérait. Alors, il se pencha sur les feuilles. Céleste elle, s'éloigna d'un pas, incapable de voir une nouvelle fois ces brochures de journaux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Soudain, elle remarqua qu'il restait quelque chose dans le fond du tiroir. Un cadre photo retourné. Lentement, Céleste s'approcha de nouveau du bureau et attrapa le cadre. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis le retourna.

Christopher sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose tomber et le bruit du verre qui se brise. Il se retourna vivement vers Céleste. Elle pleurait, le regard fixer sur le sol où venait de se briser un cadre photo. Christopher fronça les sourcils puis se pencha pour attraper le cadre. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement. C'était une photo à la plage, de trois petites filles blondes. Et sous la photo, il était écrit « Les triplés en 2003. »

Christopher regarda de nouveau Céleste pour la questionner du regard. Lentement, la jeune fille sortit son porte monnaie de la poche arrière de son jean puis attrapa une petite photo abîmée. Elle l'a tendit à Christopher. C'était la même photo que celle dans le cadre brisé, seulement, il n'y avait que deux petites filles. La troisième avait été coupé.

\- C'est ma sœur et moi, à la plage, lors de nos vacances, en 2003 … On était si petites … Je ne m'en souviens presque plus … J'ai beaucoup de mal à me souvenir de notre enfance, tout comme Crystal … Les parents n'en parlent jamais … Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi ... »

Céleste faisait son maximum pour ne pas pleurer mais elle était sous le choc et tremblait comme une feuille. Son ami la regarda, confus. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Mes parents n'ont pas eu des jumelles Chris … Ils ont eu des triplés … J'ai une autre sœur ... » Murmura la jeune fille avant de s'écrouler.

Christopher eu tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Maintenant elle pleurait, hurlant presque, tant la douleur était vive au fond d'elle. Elle tremblait si fort que Christopher avait du mal à la retenir. Malgré cela, il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui pour l'aider à se calmer, pour l'aider à supporter cette insurmontable découverte. Céleste et Crystal avaient eu une autre sœur, une triplé. Mais qu'était-elle devenue ?


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 :

\- Voilà, c'est mon endroit préférer, annonça Derek avec un grand sourire, quand je ne vais pas bien, je viens ici, et ça me calme, ça m'apaise. J'espère que ça t'aidera toi aussi.

\- C'est magnifique ! » S'extasia Crystal en découvrant le paysage, une main dans celle du jeune homme.

Ils étaient dans la forêt, à l'opposer de la plage, devant un grand lac sur lequel se reflétaient le soleil et les arbres. Crystal entendait les oiseaux chanter. Une fine brise faisait voler ses cheveux blancs et caressait son visage. C'était presque aussi doux que les caresses de Derek sur son bras nu.

\- C'est merveilleux. » Déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui sourit puis l'enlaça. Tendrement, il l'embrassa. Il ne s'en lassait décidément pas. Pire que cela, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

\- Je suis content de ça te plaise. » Lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Crystal frissonna et s'agrippa à lui, le cœur battant, le corps chaud.

\- J'aime ta part de mystère Derek. C'est ce qui m'a attiré en premier chez toi. Mais je suis aussi très curieuse. Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de toi ? J'ai envie de te connaître par cœur ... » Avoua-t-elle en lui caressant le visage.

Ses mains finirent dans ses cheveux et sa bouche de nouveau sur la sienne.

\- Je suis un homme mystérieux. Tout comme tu es une femme mystérieuse. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. » Ria-t-il doucement en passant son pouce sur les lèvres roses de Crystal.

Cette dernière sourit et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Ses cheveux vinrent ombrager son visage mais Derek les écarta d'une main. Il se pencha pour atteindre ses lèvres mais se contenta de les frôler avant de murmurer :

\- J'aime quand tu souris. Tes yeux brillent, il n'y a rien de plus beau à contempler. Tu es magnifique, Crystal. Je suis idiotement et follement tomber amoureux de toi. »

De nouveau Crystal frissonna et s'agrippa davantage.

\- Je t'aime Derek Holmes. » Chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

\- Je t'aime Crystal Hopper. » Répéta-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Céleste était assise dans le salon, le cadre photo brisé sur l'une de ses cuisses, la vieille photo qu'elle gardait tout le temps dans son porte-monnaie sur l'autre. Christopher était encore en train de feuilleter le dossier que la jeune fille avait trouver quelques minutes plus tôt. Il relevait souvent les yeux de son enquête pour fixer son amie. Elle était encore sous le choc. Les yeux perdus dans le vide et mouiller de larmes, les mains tremblantes, elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle et pour Crystal aussi. Est-ce que Derek Holmes était derrière tous ces meurtres de petites filles ? Est-ce qu'il allait s'en prendre à Crystal ? Est-ce qu'il s'en était pris à la troisième sœur des jumelles, ce qui expliquerait son absence ?

Il replongea dans ses recherches et tomba sur une brochure de journal avec en première page une photo d'une petite fille, blonde, qui ressemblait beaucoup aux jumelles. Ses yeux se précipitèrent sur le titre. « Clémentine Hopper, 4 ans, retrouvée morte ce matin, une semaine après sa disparition. »

\- Céleste ... » Murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille ne broncha pas. Elle ne releva même pas la tête vers lui. Alors il reprit :

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Je crois que ta sœur s'appelait Clémentine et …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » Le coupa vivement Céleste en se redressant. Christopher fronça les sourcils.

\- Ta sœur s'appelait Clémentine. » Répéta-t-il patiemment.

\- L'autre soir, après la tentative d'enlèvement, Crystal à fait un cauchemars. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'hurler ce prénom … Clémentine … Je ne m'en souviens même pas ... » Gémit la jeune fille en plongeant son regard hanté dans celui de son ami.

\- Je crois, commença doucement ce dernier, que tes parents suivent depuis ce jour le tueur en série qui a tué ta sœur … Je pense qu'ils cherchent à se venger … Et que l'homme qui à tenter d'enlever Carter est celui qui a tué ta sœur.

\- Quand est-elle morte ? » Le coupa de nouveau Céleste d'une voix tremblante.

\- Au mois d'août 2003. Sûrement quelques semaines après que cette photo à été prise ... » Déclara le jeune homme en montrant du doigt le cadre brisé.

\- C'est Derek Holmes ! » S'écria la jeune fille avec rage.

Elle se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés. Des larmes dévalèrent de nouveau ses joues. Christopher se leva à son tour pour la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il rapidement, je crois plutôt que Derek Holmes et tes parents cherchent la même personne.

\- Qui ?! » Questionna Céleste, la rage et la peine déformant les traits de son beau visage.

\- Ben Holmes, le frère de Derek, le tueur en série spécialisé dans les enfants. Tout colle Céleste ! Derek à commencer les déménagement à l'âge de dix-huit. Dès qu'il a put, il s'est mis à chercher son frère. Il n'a pas d'argent, rien, mais je crois qu'il cherche à l'arrêter depuis toutes ses années. Et tes parents eux, le course depuis 2003, depuis qu'il a enlevé et tué ta sœur. C'est pour ça qu'avec Derek, vous vous êtes tout le temps retrouvé dans les mêmes villes, vous suivez les mêmes traces. Regarde, il y a une photo du tueur, celle du jour de la promotion, le genre de photo qu'on trouve facilement sur internet. Il avait dix-huit ici. C'est tout ce que tes parents ont trouvé sur son identité. Ils ne savent rien d'autre sur lui contrairement à nous. Ils ne savent pas que c'est le frère de Derek. Ils doivent se fier aux informations télévisés et aux journaux et dès qu'ils trouvent une histoire d'enlèvement et de meurtre d'enfants, ils déménagent.

\- C'est fou ... » Souffla Céleste en se rasseyant lentement sur le canapé. Christopher prit place à côté d'elle et lui serra la main avec affection.

\- Nous n'avons que des hypothèses. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûr que Derek ne soit pas sans danger pour Crystal. Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur, mais peut-être qu'il le suit pour l'aider, ou pour effacer les traces de sa présence parce qu'il ne veut pas que son grand frère finisse en prison. Ce ne sont que des supposions, mais on devrait aller chercher Crystal chez Derek, maintenant, et lui montrer ce que l'on a trouvé.

\- Oui … Allons-y ! » Confirma la jeune fille en retrouvant un peu de force.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la maison. Plus rapide que jamais, Céleste traversa la rue et frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Cette dernière trembla puis s'ouvrit légèrement, sans que personne ne vienne leur ouvrir. Christopher attrapa Céleste par la taille et la fit reculer. Puis il passa devant elle et entra dans la maison. Il appela Crystal une première fois. Pas de réponse. Une seconde fois. Idem. Céleste sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son ventre. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa sœur ? A sa dernière sœur ? Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre comme elle avait perdu Clémentine !

Christopher s'aventura davantage dans la maison et la fouilla de fond en comble. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Crystal ou de Derek. Il ordonna alors à Céleste de sortir de la maison et ils retournèrent dans celle des jumelles.

\- Appel-là ! » Ordonna-t-il gentiment en se postant à la fenêtre pour surveiller la rue.

Céleste acquiesça. Elle attrapa son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de sa sœur.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Derek et Crystal étaient allongés dans l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne disaient pas un mot et profitait de l'instant. Seuls les oiseaux et les clapotis de l'eau créaient un fond sonore. Soudain, une mélodie brisa ce silence. Crystal sursauta sous le regard amusé de Derek.

\- C'est ma sœur. » Annonça-t-elle avec une moue une fois qu'elle eut sortit son portable de sa poche.

\- Elle veut peut-être s'excuser. Ne la repousse pas. Décroche. » Lui conseilla gentiment Derek.

Crystal l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois puis décrocha, une boule au ventre. Elle espérait franchement que sa sœur n'allait pas encore plus lui crier dessus mais plutôt s'excuser de l'avoir traité de salope.

\- Crystal ! Oh mon dieu, Crystal ! Tu vas bien ?! » S'écria Céleste d'une voix paniqué. Crystal fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Céleste ?

\- Où est-ce que tu es ? On est allé chez Derek mais vous n'y étions plus ! » Questionna la petite blonde, toujours aussi paniquée. Crystal elle, faillit s'étrangler.

\- Quoi ? Tu … Tu savais que j'étais chez Derek ?

\- Christopher m'a tout raconté. » Avoua la jeune fille.

\- Et tu n'es pas fâchée ? » S'étonna Crystal en se levant doucement pour faire des allés et retours au bord du lac. Derek la regarda faire avec envie.

\- Non, parce que le moment est bien plus grave. Crystal … Derek est allé aux mêmes endroits que nous, en même temps que nous. Dès qu'on a su ça, avec Christopher on est allé fouiller le bureau des parents … On a … On a eu une autre sœur … En fait, on est pas des jumelles mais des triplés. Elle … Elle s'appelait Clémentine … Elle est morte en 2003 … » Annonça Céleste d'une voix faible pleine de sanglots.

\- Qu … Quoi … Qu'est-ce que … Non … Non ce n'est pas possible ! » Finit par hurler Crystal en se laissant tomber à genoux dans les feuilles. Immédiatement, Derek se leva pour la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras. Crystal pleurait, malgré le fait qu'elle détestait ça, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait … Elle avait une sœur … Clémentine …

\- Je suis désolée Crystal ... » Pleura Céleste de l'autre côté du fils.

\- Mon rêve ! » Se rappela soudain la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Crystal qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Lui murmura Derek avec inquiétude.

\- Qui a fait ça ? » Questionna Crystal d'une toute petite voix.

\- On a seulement une idée et une photo mais rentre à la maison Crystal. Je ne voulais déjà pas t'annoncer tout cela par téléphone ... » Gémit Céleste. Elle renifla bruyamment.

\- Envois-moi la photo au moins. » Insista la seconde sœur.

\- D'ACCORD ... "

Crystal attendit, le cœur battant. Soudain, son portable vibra dans sa main, la prévenant d'un message. La jeune fille se redressa et s'éloigna légèrement de Derek, méfiante, sans trop savoir pourquoi. La photo se téléchargeait doucement. Soudain, le visage d'un jeune homme lors de sa remise de diplôme apparut. Crystal lâcha le téléphone dans un cri muet. Ce visage, cet homme … Elle l'avait déjà vu, dans le cadre posé à l'entrée de la maison de Derek. C'était lui quand il était jeune, c'était lui à sa remise de diplôme.

\- Crystal ? Crystal ? Tu es toujours là ? » S'inquiéta la voix maintenant lointaine de Céleste, étouffée par les feuilles de la forêt.

\- Crystal ? » Questionna à son tour Derek.

Crystal redressa la tête vers lui, une peur inconditionnel dans le regard. Elle se remit à pleurer, sa respiration se fit haletante et elle eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre. Son instinct lui hurla de courir, de s'enfuir, maintenant, si elle ne voulait pas mourir. Alors, d'un bond, elle sauta sur son portable et partit à toute vitesse au milieu des arbres. Elle ne savait même plus où elle devait aller, mais elle courut tout de même sans s'arrêter. Elle entendit que Derek la coursait et tenta d'augmenter la cadence. Soudain, elle trébucha et tomba la tête la première dans les feuilles. Elle sentit parfaitement un bout de bois s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse et le sang couler jusqu'à son mollet. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, des mains agrippèrent sa taille. Crystal hurla et tenta de se débattre mais Derek lui attrapa fermement le bras et la retourna avec violence.

\- Crystal ! Crystal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Crystal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Haleta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

Crystal était incapable de lui répondre. Elle voyait flou à cause de ses larmes qui dévalaient toujours ses joues. Sa cuisse la faisait affreusement souffrir. Son estomac semblait plus tordu que jamais et elle avait envie de vomir. Sa tête se mit à tourner, amplifiant sa nausée. Elle allait vomir. Des noms tournaient et revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Céleste. Clémentine. Crystal. Derek. Tueur. Mort. Crystal se débattit de nouveau et Derek la lâcha, sous le choc. La jeune fille attrapa sa tête à deux mains et hurla. Derek recula d'un pas et tomba à son tour, sur les fesses, pendant que Crystal pleurait bruyamment.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, hurla-t-elle, laisse-moi bordel ! Salop ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?! » Sa voix devint simplement un gémissement.

Derek resta figé. Les fesses et les mains enfoncés dans le sol. Le souffle court. Les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il empêchait de laisser couler. Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Lorsqu'elle repartit en courant comme une furie, il ne bougea pas.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, répéta pour la millième fois Céleste, elle ne répond plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit où elle se trouvait !

\- Calme-toi, répéta aussi Christopher avec patience en la tirant contre lui sur le canapé, soit patiente, je suis sûr qu'elle va arrivé d'accord. Si dans dix minutes elle n'est pas là, j'appelle mon père. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Céleste ? »

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond. Mais ce n'était pas Crystal qui venait de passer la porte. C'était sa mère et son père. Ils avaient les sourcils froncés et la regardaient avec étonnement. Puis, leur regard se posèrent sur Christopher et leurs yeux se plissèrent davantage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Tonna David en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Crystal apparût, complètement décoiffée, des feuilles dans les cheveux, de la terre sur le visage mêlée à ses larmes, plus essoufflée et terrifiée que jamais, tremblante et sanglotante et la jambe recouverte de son sang encore frais.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 :

Céleste quitta les bras de Christopher et se précipita sur sa sœur. Elle la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces malgré le sang qui lui coulait le long de la cuisse et la saleté qui recouvrait son corps. Françoise et David les regardèrent, bouche bée, pendant que Christopher se demandait ce qu'il faisait au milieu de cette famille en crise. Il se leva lentement puis rejoignis les filles à la porte d'entrée.

\- Tout va bien Crystal ? » S'enquit-il stupidement.

\- Non … C'est Derek ! C'est Derek sur la photo ! » Pleura la jeune fille en frottant son visage avec haine.

\- Non, la contredit immédiatement Céleste, ce n'est pas Derek mais son frère. Réfléchit, Derek était encore un gamin en 2003, pas son frère. C'est Ben Holmes qui a fait ça ! Peut-être que Derek n'a rien à voir avec ça, peut-être qu'il tente juste d'arrêter son frère lui aussi.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, se reprit la seconde en se redressant, alors Derek n'a rien fait. Mon dieu, je lui ai hurlé dessus, je l'ai fuis comme si j'avais peur qu'il … qu'il me tu …

\- Mais enfin ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ?! C'est quoi toute cette histoire ! » S'écria David pendant que sa femme s'asseyait lentement sur un fauteuil, le regard fixé sur un cadre photo brisé posé sur la table basse.

\- Tu as raison papa, on aimerait bien savoir ! » Répliqua immédiatement Céleste en rejoignant sa mère dans le salon. Elle attrapa le cadre et le tendit sous les yeux de son père.

\- On a eu une sœur ... » Murmura Crystal encore et toujours sous le choc.

Son père se décomposa alors que sa mère était déjà en train de pleurer, assise silencieusement dans son coin. David regarda la porte de son bureau qui était grande ouverte puis la photo. Il prit lentement le cadre et le caressa du bout des doigts. Christopher lui, se tortillait, mal à l'aise, toujours aux côtés de Crystal vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Je vais y aller, chuchota-t-il alors à l'oreille de Crystal, si vous avez besoin de moi, mon portable est allumé. Mais je n'ai pas à assister à tout ça, c'est entre vous. »

Crystal hocha la tête et fit signe à Céleste de venir. Les deux sœurs embrassèrent leur ami puis allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, à la demande de leur père. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques minutes et c'est la mère qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Elle s'appelait Clémentine … Elle avait cinq ans … C'était un petit ange. Toi Crystal, tu étais toujours en train de faire des bêtises et elle tentait toujours de t'en empêcher. Tu n'étais pas contente mais elle te rétorquait toujours qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu meurs. Votre grand-mère venait de mourir et ça l'avait beaucoup marqué … Toi Céleste, tu étais toujours en train d'envier les filles plus grandes que toi, parce que tu trouvais qu'elles ressemblaient à des princesses. Mais elles se moquaient de toi. Et Clémentine te défendait à chaque fois puis te remontait le morale. C'était votre ange gardien … Je suppose qu'elle l'est toujours, là où elle se trouve …

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé ? » Questionna Céleste d'une voix plus douce. A côté de sa mère, son père se frottait le visage et les cheveux. Une tristesse effroyable tendait chaque trait de son visage.

\- On souffre tellement de sa mort, intervint-il alors, encore maintenant. On s'est dit que si on avait un moyen de vous épargnez ça, on le ferait.

\- Alors, continua Françoise, on a cessé de parler d'elle. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et vous n'en avez jamais plus parlé.

\- C'est dégueulasse, cracha Crystal, notre sœur méritait que l'on pense encore à elle, elle ne méritait pas de disparaître à sa mort !

\- Nous en avons conscience Crystal ... » Bougonna David sans la regarder.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés. » Continua la mère.

\- Je savais qu'un jour vous iriez fouiller mon bureau. A vrai dire, j'avais parié sur Crystal. Mais c'est toi Céleste, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? »

Alors, les deux sœurs expliquèrent leur partie de l'histoire. Crystal qui s'était lancée dans des recherches sur le mystérieux voisin. Christopher qui avait découvert que son frère était un tueur en série. Sans oublier cette histoire de destinations similaires entre Derek et la famille Hopper. Jusqu'à ce que Céleste, inquiète pour sa sœur, décide de découvrir la vérité, de lever le voile, pour enfin savoir si Derek était dangereux pour sa sœur ou non.

\- A vous. » Termina Crystal d'une voix froide qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait appris l'affreuse vérité. Françoise regarda son mari mais il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme profond. Alors, dans un soupir, elle commença.

\- Nous étions, en vacances, à la mer. Cette photo résume parfaitement ces vacances. Vos sourires, votre complicité, votre bonheur partagé. Nous avions loué une petite maison, un peu à l'écart, dans des bois, pour être tranquille. Il y avait beaucoup de randonneurs, de coureurs et de cyclistes qui passaient brièvement mais pas de voiture, juste la nature et on adorait ça. On pensait aussi que c'était plus sûr pour vous. Le dernier jour, on a entendu un homme hurler. C'était un cycliste qui venait d'avoir un accident. Avec votre père, on est tout de suite sortis. Crystal nous a suivit, bien sûr, curieuse comme elle est. Toi Céleste, tu ne l'as quittait pas d'une semelle, alors tu l'as suivis. Clémentine était terrifiée. Elle avait eu peur du cri et elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Sur le moment, on y a pas fait attention. Comment on aurait pus savoir que … Quand on est retourné dans la maison, elle avait disparut … La police nous a dit qu'un tueur en série rodait dans les parages en ce moment. Une semaine après sa disparition, la police à retrouvé son corps, dans une grotte, près de la plage … Elle est morte … Elle est morte comme ça … Elle a du être terrifié et je n'étais pas la pour elle … Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé … Je l'ai abandonné … J'aurai du faire plus attention à elle mais … Je suis une mauvaise mère, une très mauvaise mère ... »

Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et elle se mit à trembler. Immédiatement, Céleste quitta sa place pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Crystal ne bougea pas. Elle fixait ses pieds, des larmes plein les yeux, une rage bouillonnante au fond de son ventre.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute maman, intervint-t-elle soudain, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu es une mère parfaite, très intentionnée, pleine d'amour. On a perdu Clémentine parce que c'était écrit. C'est comme ça. Personne ne peut rien y faire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la tienne papa. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, juste celle de ce foutu Ben Holmes !

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ? » Demanda soudain David. Il releva la tête et planta son regard déterminé dans celui de sa fille.

\- Je pense. Il y a de grandes chances. Je dois revoir Derek et lui dire ce que je sais. Je dois lui faire cracher le morceau ! » Décida Crystal, comme galvanisée par le regard de son père. Elle était prête à en découdre avec ce foutu tueur qui lui avait enlever sa sœur !

\- Pas question, la coupa Françoise, c'est trop dangereux ! Tu parles de son frère là ! Savoir que tu as été avec lui tant de fois met déjà bien trop insupportable !

\- Maman, il ne fera pas de mal. Il … Il m'aime …

\- C'est la meilleure ! » Lança son père avec dégoût. Crystal lui lança un regard de défi avant d'ajouter.

\- Et je l'aime aussi !

\- C'est son frère qui a tué ta sœur ! Comment peux-tu ?! » Hurla David, tremblant de rage.

\- Mais je ne savais pas tout ça ! Comment aurais-je pus ?! Vous nous avez mentis ! Maintenant c'est trop tard, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et je suis sûr qu'il suit son frère pour l'arrêter, comme vous ! Il est de notre côté ! » S'écria en retour la jeune fille. Céleste se serra contre sa mère, terrifiée par tous ces cris et cette violence.

\- C'est le voisin d'en face hein ! Et bah je vais aller le tuer ! Je vais le descendre cet enfoiré ! Et son frère il va voir ce que ça fait que de perdre un être cher ! » S'emporta le père de famille.

\- PAPA NON ! »

David se leva et fonça dans son bureau. Il en ressortit avec un fusil de chasse. Crystal lui sauta dessus pour le lui enlever des mains mais il la poussa sur le côté et sortit. Il traversa la route, les trois femmes de sa famille à sa suite et défonça la porte. Céleste vit du coin de l'œil que Carter était en train de jouer à l'avant de la maison, dans l'herbe. Elle se figea et appela sa mère en hurlant. Notre voisine sortit immédiatement et regarda la scène, bouche bée.

Crystal se faufila dans la maison juste avant son père et tenta de l'arrêter mais David ne voulait rien entendre. Soudain, Derek apparût. Il regarda l'homme avec des yeux ronds et se figea dans son entrée. Sans réfléchir, Crystal se jeta sur lui pour le couvrir et un coup de feu retentit …


	28. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 :

Le lustre de l'entrée s'écrasa sur le parquet en bois sombre. David se figea, bouche bée. Derek avait entouré Crystal de ses bras, sans réfléchir, par réflexe, pour la protéger vainement. La jeune fille elle, fixait son père d'un regard horrifié. Soudain, les trois se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Françoise, qui tenait toujours le canon de l'arme pointer vers le plafond.

\- Maman ... » Sanglota Crystal en la fixant de ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Lâche cette arme David, tout de suite ! » Ordonna sévèrement la mère de famille en tirant pour ramener l'arme vers elle. David obéit, tremblant.

\- Maman comment tu ... » Bafouilla Crystal en posant ses mains sur les deux bras serrés de Derek.

\- Tu es amoureuse. Je savais que tu allais te mettre devant lui pour le protéger. Tu es ma fille Crystal, malgré les mensonges, et je t'aime. »

David regarda sa femme, puis sa fille et se détourna lentement. Il croisa alors le regard sévère et plein de larmes de sa seconde fille, encore sur le pas de la porte. Dans un soupir, il posa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage et retint un sanglot.

\- Je suis désolé …, murmura-t-il, tellement désolé … Je suis devenu encore pire que lui ... »

Le regard de Crystal se durcit et elle ne fit pas un pas vers son père qui lui tournait le dos. Céleste elle, grimaça et fit un pas en avant mais David s'enfuit bien avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une main sur son épaule. Il traversa la route sans accorder un seul regard à la voisine qui serrait sa fille fermement contre elle, et entra rapidement dans la maison familiale.

Crystal le regarda faire puis se précipita pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Merci maman … Moi aussi je t'aime, malgré les mensonges, je t'aime maman ! » Pleura la jeune fille pendant que Françoise lui caressait les cheveux d'une main tendre.

Rapidement, Céleste s'ajouta au câlin et essuya les larmes de sa sœur jumelle.

\- Je suis désolée, pour tout, vraiment désolée.

\- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi Céleste … Je t'aime toi aussi, t'es ma sœur et je t'aime ! »

Le câlin dura une éternité, ce qui laissa le temps à Derek de se remettre des événements et de comprendre surtout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Car il était plutôt perdu. Pourquoi le père de Crystal avait-il voulu le tuer ? Parce qu'il sortait avec Crystal ? De toute évidence, il s'était fait larguer à peine une heure plus tôt, alors il arrivait légèrement en retard.

\- Derek ! » S'écria enfin Crystal en lui sautant dessus.

Surprit, il réussit tout de même à ne pas tomber lorsque le corps de la jeune fille le cogna de plein fouet. Il avait beau ne rien comprendre, il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Alors, lorsqu'elle enroula ses petits bras autour de son torse, il lui caressa immédiatement les cheveux, la nuque, les épaules, le visage, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Derek ne put plus tenir. Tendrement, il redressa le visage de Crystal et l'embrassa avec passion, même s'il savait pertinemment que la mère et la sœur de la jeune fille étaient encore planter dans son entrée.

\- Je suis désolée Derek. Tellement désolée ! » S'exclama Crystal en lui caressant son visage barbu avec tendresse. Elle avait des larmes plein les yeux.

\- Calme-toi Crystal, tout va bien d'accord ? Calme-toi et explique-moi plutôt ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Répondit-il sans cesser de la toucher. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment revenue à lui ou est-ce qu'il rêvait ?

Crystal, Céleste, Françoise et Derek s'installèrent dans le salon miteux et sale du jeune homme. Puis Françoise entreprit d'expliquer la mort de Clémentine. Ensuite, Céleste lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, jusqu'à maintenant, et qu'elle avait appelé sa sœur avec tant d'inquiétude qu'elle l'avait sûrement fait un peu paniqué. Pour finir, Crystal expliqua la ressemblance des deux frères au même âge, et sa méprise à partir de la photo.

Derek avait du mal à y croire. Alors quoi ? Cette fille était dans les mêmes villes que lui depuis des années et il l'avait toujours loupé ? Il faut dire que son frère s'était rarement terré dans des petites villes comme Southport. Et en parlant de lui, il avait tuer la sœur de Crystal et Céleste, des triplés. Voilà qui rendait la relation avec la belle famille un peu plus compliqué que prévue ! Déjà qu'il avait sept ans de plus que la jeune fille … Et puis quelle histoire, quel mensonge … Il allait avoir besoin d'un certain tant pour digérer. Soudain, au lieu de digérer, il faillit s'étouffer.

\- Attendez, se reprit-il après avoir tousser dix bonnes minutes, c'est sûrement mon frère qui a tenté d'enlever Carter quand tu l'as arrêté Crystal. S'il découvre qui tu es, il découvrira qu'il a tué ta sœur mais qu'il t'a loupé, toi et Céleste. Et si c'est le cas, vous êtes sûrement en danger … Vous êtes sûrement devenues ses proies …

\- L'homme dernière la porte de la chambre hier soir, sursauta Céleste, je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à Derek …

\- C'était son frère ... » Murmura Crystal sous le choc. Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Crystal lui expliqua tout et immédiatement, Derek changea de place pour venir à côté d'elle et lui prendre la main.

\- Alors j'ai raison ... » Déclara-t-il à contre cœur. Françoise secoua la tête.

\- Non … S'il vous plaît non ... » Gémit-il en prenant la main de Céleste.

\- Christopher nous protégera, intervint cette dernière, avec son père. Il faut prévenir la police.

\- Je dois vous avouer que si je suis mon frère comme ça depuis que j'ai eu mon diplôme c'est parce que je voulais l'arrêter mais je pensais … Comment dire … Avoir une discussion avec lui … Tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux … De faire en sorte qu'il change de vie … Jamais je ne pensais, comme vous, le mettre derrière les barreaux. » Avoua Derek avec une certaine gêne. Il fut encore plus mal à l'aise lorsque sa « belle mère » lui sourit à pleines dents.

\- On ne pensait pas le faire emprisonner, corrigea-t-elle, mais le tuer. »

Un long silence suivit cette annonce. Céleste le brisa en riant de bon cœur, suivit plus timidement par Crystal.

\- Cette histoire devient vraiment dingue ! Moi qui trouvait ma vie ennuyante ! » S'exclama cette dernière en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son chéri.

\- Et moi qui l'a trouvait normale ! » Renchérit Céleste.

\- On ne va pas le tuer hein, on va juste le faire enfermer ? » Questionna tout de même Crystal en voyant que Derek était encore bouche bée par l'annonce de sa mère.

\- Et bien, je pense oui. C'est votre père qu'il va falloir convaincre, reprit Françoise, pour être franche, moi, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus envie de suivre ce tueur, de déménager sans cesse. Je supplie votre père pour avoir enfin une vie normale, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose mais il est … terriblement blessé encore aujourd'hui par la mort de votre sœur, comme … hanter. »

Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient, tout du moins, ils le pensaient. Un long silence suivit de nouveau. Un silence reposant après tous le bruit qui avait précédé.

Après dix minutes, Crystal reprit la parole pour que tout le monde commence à s'organiser. Ils avaient lever le doute sur le mensonge des parents, sur Derek, mais rien était fini pour autant. Car s'ils croyaient la logique de Derek, alors Ben Holmes, le pire tueur en série que jamais personne n'avait réussi à arrêter, allait tenter de les tuer …


	29. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 :

David regarda la photo de ses trois filles, si joyeuses, quelques jours avant le drame. Il aurait tellement aimé que rien ne change. Ils vivraient n'importe où, là où ils se sentiraient le mieux, peut-être ici, à Southport. Ils auraient une grande maison avec un jardin immense, une piscine et un chien. Les filles auraient une grande chambre avec trois lits et sa femme un bureau rien que pour elle, entièrement vitré, entourer de verdure, pour lui donner de l'inspiration et l'aider à écrire ses romans. Lui, il travaillerait encore comme journaliste, peut-être qu'il serait rédacteur en chef de sa propre chronique ou bien présentateur télé. Peut-être qu'il serait encore celui qui raconte les drames et non celui qui les vis …

Françoise entra dans le bureau et regarda son mari qu'elle aimait tant. Il était assit dans son fauteuil, le cadre photo brisé posé sur le bureau entre ses deux coudes, la tête penché, les mains dans les cheveux. Ses doigts tremblaient encore, malgré l'heure entière qui était déjà passée depuis qu'il avait tenter de tuer le voisin, le frère du meurtrier de Clémentine, le petit-copain de Crystal …

\- David ... » Murmura-t-elle à peine, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte.

Pour toute réponse, son mari soupira bruyamment.

\- On a un problème ... » Continua-t-elle tout de même en s'avançant.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de son mari et posa tendrement ses mains sur l'un de ses bras.

\- Je sais … Comment pourrais-je ne pas le savoir, c'est de ma faute si nous avons des problèmes. » Rétorqua-t-il froidement. Françoise secoua la tête.

\- Non. Excuse-toi auprès de Crystal et de Derek et toute cette histoire sera oublié.

\- Derek ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ! C'est le frère du gars qui a tué notre fille Françoise ! » S'énerva David en la repoussant violemment. Françoise tomba sur les fesses et ne bougea pas.

\- C'est un homme bon. Qui aime notre fille. Et elle l'aime. Il est prêt à tout pour la protéger. Il va nous aider à coincer son frère. David, nos filles sont en danger. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix toujours tendre et poser malgré la colère de son mari. Ce dernier redressa la tête pour la regarder.

\- Comment ça, en danger ? » Questionna-t-il, soudain bien plus concentrer.

\- L'homme qui a tué Clémentine sait qui nous sommes et que Crystal et Céleste sont ses sœurs. Il va vouloir terminer ce qu'il a commencé. C'était lui chez nous la nuit dernière David. Nos filles sont en danger. »

\- Tu crois qu'on va déménager ? » Demanda Céleste en faisant une moue boudeuse.

\- Je n'espère pas. » Répondit simplement Crystal en se collant davantage contre Derek.

\- Peut-être qu'ils vont nous enfermer. » Proposa de nouveau la jolie blonde. Crystal soupira.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

\- Cette histoire est dingue ! » Intervint Christopher. Derek le regarda puis hocha la tête.

\- Dis, tu ferais un bon shérif toi ! » S'exclama-t-il en lui souriant. Christopher lui rendit son sourire.

\- Merci, c'est gentil ! Et euh … Désolé de t'avoir espionner !

\- C'était pour Crystal, alors ça me va ! » Termina Derek.

Crystal lui sourit puis regarda Céleste et Christopher, tous les deux assis dans le lit de cette dernière. Ils se tenaient légèrement écartés, pourtant, dans leur dos, leurs petits doigts se touchaient.

Dès que les choses avaient été mises au clair, Françoise avait appeler le shérif pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire et ce dernier avait autorisé Christopher à sortir et à rejoindre ses amies pour les protéger. Ils s'étaient alors tous rendu à la maison des Hopper, pour que Françoise parle à son mari. Les jeunes gens s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre, pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'écouter aux portes.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de partir, reprit Céleste malgré le regard exaspéré de sa sœur, j'aime Southport, je me sens bien ici ! Enfin, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a pas un psychopathe qui cherche à me tuer ! Sans vouloir te vexer Derek, je sais que c'est ton frère !

\- Il a mal tourné au lycée. » Soupira ce dernier en souriant à la sœur.

\- Comment ça ? » Questionna avec curiosité Crystal. Derek resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il hésitait.

\- Il avait dix-sept ans à l'époque. J'en avais huit. Le soir, après le lycée, il venait me chercher à l'école, il adorait ça. En fait, surtout parce que ça faisait craquer les filles. Presque chaque jour, il y en avait une nouvelle dans la voiture. Enfin bref … Un soir, quand on est rentrés, on a vu qu'il y avait les flics devant chez nous et une ambulance … Ma grande sœur de neuf ans était dehors, dans les bras de la voisine. Ben m'a ordonné de la rejoindre et il est allé dans la maison. On l'a entendu hurler dans tout le quartier … C'était … vraiment horrible. Ensuite, il est revenu vers nous et il nous a dit sans détour que nos parents étaient morts, tous les deux. Ils s'étaient entre-tués … Ils s'engueulaient souvent mais delà à se tuer … On imagine pas ça à huit ans, on n'y pense même pas. Après ça, avec ma sœur, on a été placé dans une formidable famille d'accueil et Ben a disparut.

\- Mon dieu … Derek je … Je suis vraiment désolée ... » Bafouilla Crystal en lui caressant le bras.

En face d'eux, Céleste et Christopher restèrent silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'ils imaginaient la scène avec horreur.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était ton frère qui était derrière tous ces meurtres et enlèvements ? » Questionna logiquement Christopher. Gène du flic.

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit. Le jour où on a eu notre diplôme avec ma sœur, il est venu nous voir en cachette. Il nous a félicité puis il m'a prit à part et il m'a demandé de le rejoindre. Il était complètement fou, malade, il avait besoin de se faire soigner. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre, il disait que s'il n'avait pas vécu une enfance heureuse alors personne ne le pourrait, que c'était injuste. Il est partit. Je n'ai rien dis à ma sœur. Et à chaque fois que je regardai les infos je pleurais. Alors un jour, je suis partis moi aussi, sans donner d'explication à Callie. Je lui ai juste dis : je pars. Depuis je tente de retrouver Ben, de lui faire retrouver la raison mais … J'ai pas besoin de vous dire que en réalité ça fait six ans que je fous rien de ma vie.

\- Crystal. » La jeune fille sursauta et regarda son père entrer dans sa chambre.

Instinctivement, Derek serra la jeune fille contre lui comme pour dire « elle est à moi et vous ne pourrez jamais me l'enlever. »

\- Papa. » Répondit simplement Crystal.

Elle regarda sa mère entrer derrière son père et lui lancer un sourire rassurant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie, je me suis emporté, je n'aurais jamais dû. Derek, veuillez accepter mes excuses. Vous n'êtes pas votre frère et ma fille vous aime. J'ai laissé ma rage m'aveugler. Ça n'arrivera plus, parce qu'on va tous tourner la page très bientôt. » Débita David avec un calme fou.

A ses côtés, Françoise lui prit la main et lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur, je comprends tout à fait votre réaction et … J'aime aussi votre fille. » Assura Derek d'une voix sûr en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille pour lui lancer un regard amoureux.

Crystal lui sourit, ainsi que les deux parents. Puis la jeune fille quitta les bras de son homme pour rejoindre ceux de son père, irremplaçables. Ils se serrèrent longuement l'un contre lui, puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, pendant que ses parents s'embrassaient furtivement.

\- Est-ce qu'on va déménager, intervint soudain Céleste, parce que je suis pas d'accord ! » David lui sourit.

\- Déménager ne servirait à rien, il nous retrouverait. Nous n'allons pas faire ça.

\- Ne nous enfermez pas ! » Le coupa Céleste.

Christopher rit dans son dos et elle le tapa gentiment.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous enfermer non plus. Vous allez vivre comme avant mais avec plus de protection. Le shérif va poster des hommes devant la maison 24/24. Et vous irez au lycée avec Christopher et Derek, si vous êtes d'accord de veiller sur elles les garçons ? » Exposa David en souriant aux jeunes gens.

\- Bien sûr ! » Répondit très sérieusement Christopher.

\- La question ne se pose même pas, fit remarquer Derek à son tour, mais je n'ai rien à faire au lycée.

\- Le shérif à dit qu'il pouvait prévenir le lycée pour qu'il te laisse te promener dans le lycée et suivre les mêmes cours que les filles pour garder un œil sur elles. » Expliqua Françoise avec un sourire maternelle.

\- Super, alors vous pouvez compter sur moi. » Conclut l'ex mystérieux voisin devenu aux yeux de Crystal le voisin sexy.

\- Parfait ! Tout cela le temps qu'on trouve notre homme. Et je pense qu'il ne va pas réussir à se cacher bien longtemps ! »


	30. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 :

Mardi 11 Avril

Crystal se réveilla doucement, sous le regard attendri de Derek. Dès qu'elle eut les yeux bien ouverts, il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Normalement, les garçons étaient censés dormir dans le salon mais ils n'avaient pas résisté bien longtemps à l'envie de grimper pour rejoindre les filles dans leur chambre. Leur excuse, c'était qu'ils avaient peur de les laisser toutes seules à l'étage. La vérité, c'est qu'ils avaient tous les deux très envie de dormir avec les deux sœurs.

\- Bonjour. » Murmura Crystal, encore un peu dans les vapes.

\- Bonjour mon amour. » Répondit Derek en embrassant son front cette fois.

Il se leva doucement et la jeune fille suivit son geste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Ils regardèrent un instant Céleste et Christopher qui dormaient encore, l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y en avait pas un pour faire le premier pas, pourtant, ça crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Je dois passer chez moi, intervint Derek après quelques secondes de silence, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour t'accompagner au lycée.

\- Reste un peu ... » Supplia Crystal en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

Ce dernier l'embrassa encore une fois puis secoua la tête.

\- J'ai des choses à faire, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête à contre cœur. Elle lui vola un dernier baiser puis le laissa partir et fila à la douche. Elle se fit belle ce matin, plus que d'habitude, car elle était de bonne humeur. Ensuite, elle descendit déjeuner avec Christopher qui venait de se lever, pendant que Céleste filait à la douche.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas embrassé ma sœur ? » Questionna la jeune fille d'un air nonchalant comme si elle venait de lui demander de lui passer le lait.

\- Quoi ?! » S'étouffa Christopher en avalant de travers ses céréales.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? » Répondit Crystal par une question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Le regard de Crystal se fit plus insistant, comme pour dire « Tu me prends pour une idiote ? ». Alors, Christopher craqua.

\- Ta sœur me plaît et je sais que tu m'as dis qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi elle aussi et c'est vrai qu'il me suffit de faire le premier pas et normalement je suis sûr de ne pas me prendre un râteau mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite. Et puis avec toute cette histoire, c'est pas vraiment le moment. Une fois que Ben Holmes sera derrière les barreaux, tu peux me croire, je ne ferais plus que ça, embrasser ta sœur !

\- OK OK je me passe des détails ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille en riant.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner puis Christopher fila rapidement à la douche pendant que Céleste grignotait devant la télé. Crystal profita du fait d'être prête avant tout le monde pour quitter la maison et traverser la route. Elle hésita un instant devant la porte de la maison de Derek. Devait-elle entrer comme si c'était chez elle ou frapper tout de même ?

Elle allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. C'était la voisine. La petite Carter n'était pas là, elle dormait sûrement encore. Crystal retint un soupir. Elle voulait aller voir son petit-ami elle ! Mais elle avança tout de même en direction de la maison.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Crystal. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais tu sais, dans une petite ville, les gens parlent beaucoup, et les secrets ne restent pas des secrets longtemps. Tout le monde parle de vous et de Derek aussi. Ils racontent des choses … Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai … Mais vu ce que j'ai vu hier ... » Bégaya la voisine visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir cette discussion avec la jeune fille.

\- C'est une très longue histoire. » Commença Crystal avec une voix douce pour rassurer la voisine.

Elle lui raconta tout. Autant que les gens partagent entre eux la vraie histoire, plutôt qu'une autre histoire, proche de la vérité mais bourrée de petits mensonges. Surtout, Crystal ne voulait pas que les habitants de Southport pensent que Derek était quelqu'un de dangereux ou de méchant. Il était important à ses yeux que tout le monde sache qu'il était très gentil et qu'il cherchait à arrêter son frère tout autant que le shérif de cette ville.

Une fois les choses misent au clair, elle retourna devant la porte de Derek. Au même moment, le jeune homme en sortit. Malgré eux, les deux amoureux sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble avant de partir dans un fou rire. Soudain, Crystal remarqua quelque chose qui brillait à la ceinture de Derek. Ce dernier suivit son regard et referma sa veste dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna Crystal avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Derek se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est rien. » Assura-t-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Mais Crystal ne bougea pas d'un poil et répéta :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un revolver, soupira Derek, au cas où.

\- Au cas où quoi ?! » S'étonna la jeune fille en se rapprochant tout de même de son petit-copain pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Si mon frère tente de vous attaquer … Je refuse qu'il te fasse du mal. Si je devais choisir entre lui et toi, mon choix se ferait très rapidement ! » Annonça Derek en attrapant sa petite-amie par la taille.

Il la serra contre lui tout en se disant que si on lui avait dis quelques années plus tôt qu'il sortirait avec une jeune fille de sept ans de moins que lui, il n'y croirait pas.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas tuer ton frère ... » Murmura-t-elle avec gêne.

\- Je pourrais le blesser, pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal. Et s'il continue … S'il le faut …

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer ton frère Derek. » Déclara Crystal en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que c'est ton frère. Se serait trop dur pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu vives avec ça. » Conclut la jeune fille en l'embrassant.

Derek sourit. Cette fille était un ange ! Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Christopher et Céleste sortirent. Il était l'heure d'aller au lycée. Christopher avait un vélo mais pas Derek. Alors, il monta avec Crystal sur le sien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux. Toute la ville était au courant de leur histoire. De l'existence de la sœur triplé morte à cinq ans jusqu'au tueur en série, le frère de Derek, qui avait sûrement décidé de prendre les deux sœurs restantes pour cible. Céleste se cacha immédiatement derrière ses cheveux, plus que gênée. Sa réputation était morte ! Crystal elle, ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards de mort à tous ceux qui regardaient Derek de travers. Ce dernier dut la calmer pour qu'elle ne saute pas à la gorge de tous les élèves du lycée.

\- C'est trop bête ! » S'exclama soudain Céleste en regardant un mur.

\- Quoi ? » Sursauta Christopher en se tournant vers elle.

\- Il y a un bal ce weekend au lycée et on ne va même pas pouvoir y aller ! » Bougonna-t-elle.

Crystal s'approcha de l'affiche qui n'était même pas collée droite sur le mur.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? » Questionna-t-elle avec malice.

Céleste la regarda, les yeux brillants.

\- Je t'y amènerai avec plaisir ! » Intervint Christopher en souriant à la jolie blonde.

Cette dernière rougit à vu d'œil et détourna le regard.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Parce que tu crois que ton père va être d'accord, rétorqua Derek, jouant les troubles fêtes, c'est bien trop dangereux !

\- Tant que Ben Holmes ne m'a pas tiré une balle en pleine tête, je compte bien profiter de la vie ! » Lança presque froidement Crystal avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers le lycée.

Derek soupira. Comment allait-il la protéger dans un bal bourré de monde où l'on perd facilement les gens du regard ? …


	31. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 :

Derek aurait pu trouver tous ces cours passionnant. Lorsqu'il était au lycée, il était l'un des meilleurs de sa classe. Toutes les matières l'intéressait et il se donnait à fond pour être le meilleur. Son objectif, pouvoir trouver un travail qui lui rapporterait beaucoup et qui lui permettrait de vite quitter le monde dans lequel il étouffait pour un nouveau monde où seule sa sœur était acceptée. Mais Ben avait tout fait basculer, comme toujours. Il avait toujours contrôler la vie de ses frères et sœurs et il continuait encore aujourd'hui. Avec Derek en tout cas, car il ne savait pas si sa sœur, Callie, vivaient elle aussi toujours pas son passé ou si elle avait avancé. Peut-être était-elle mariée … Peut-être avait-elle des enfants … Il n'en avait aucune idée et cette idée le minait. Penser qu'il avait sûrement louper les moments les plus importants de la vie de sa grande sœur le rendait malade. Dès que tout cela serait fini, il la retrouverait et il lui présenterait Crystal. Il lui raconterait tout et prierait pour qu'elle le comprenne, pour qu'elle lui pardonne cet abandon, un de plus …

\- Derek, ça va ? » Questionna Crystal avec inquiétude.

Le cours de sciences ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Mais dans ces circonstances, avec Derek juste à côté d'elle, elle avait encore plus de mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de son professeur. Céleste elle, était hyper attentive au cours et répondait à chaque question du professeur avec entrain. Être au lycée semblait lui faire oublier le danger, la mort, qui flottait au dessus d'elles. Crystal se doutait que la présence protectrice de Christopher à ses côtés devait elle aussi bien l'aider à se détendre.

\- Tu ne suis pas le cours. » Fit remarquer Derek sans répondre à la question de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière fit la grimace mais pour une fois n'insista pas.

\- C'est vraiment pas mon truc, les sciences. Attends qu'on soit en littérature ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire malin.

Derek lui sourit en retour et effleura discrètement sa main sous la table.

\- On se ressemble plus que je ne le croyais. » Avança-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Pourquoi ? » Questionna Crystal sans comprendre.

\- J'aime les sciences contrairement à toi. Mais mon cours préféré à toujours été la littérature. Je lisais chaque seconde de ma vie lorsque j'étais au lycée. Ça me permettait de m'évader et j'adorai ça. Maintenant, je ne lis plus du tout …

\- C'est bête, tu devrais t'y remettre. J'ai plein de livres à te passer si tu veux. Tu pourrais même commencer maintenant. Les profs savent que tu n'es pas un élève mais juste une sorte de garde du corps.

\- Une sorte de garde du corps, releva Derek avec amusement, mais je suis ton garde du corps ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours adoré suivre des cours, c'est très passionnant. Même si je connais à peut près toutes les réponses.

\- Reste avec mon pour le contrôle ! » Ironisa Crystal un peu plus fort que prévu.

Elle s'attira le regard noir du professeur de sciences, ce qui la fit bien rire. Elle lança un regard en coin à Derek qui souriait lui aussi, visiblement amusé. Seule Céleste lui lança un regard sévère, parce qu'elle aimait bien trop les sciences pour que quelqu'un ose déranger le cours.

Enfin, le cours préféré de Crystal arriva. Elle entra dans la salle de littérature, au côté de Derek Holmes, sûrement l'homme le plus beau de Southport sur lequel pas mal de filles bavaient depuis le début de la journée. Elle était merveilleusement de bonne humeur et serra la main de son petit-ami avec fierté. Soudain, un garçon la bouscula en passant à côté d'elle. Crystal finit dans les bras protecteur de Derek, qui resta d'un calme impassible alors que la jeune fille bouillonnait déjà de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as eu peur de mourir la souris ? » Lâcha le garçon d'une voix mauvaise.

Derek serra la mâchoire et retint fermement Crystal qui tentait déjà de sauter à la gorge du garçon.

\- Va te faire foutre ! » Lui cracha-t-elle au visage avec haine. Le garçon ricana.

\- A ta place, c'est de lui que j'aurai peur, fit-il remarquer en regardant Derek, les frères, ça se ressemble. Tu seras pas surprise le jour où il te tuera !

\- C'est toi que je vais tuer ! » Hurla Crystal en lui sautant dessus.

Elle repoussa Derek et attrapa le garçon par le tee shirt. Elle le plaqua contre l'un des murs de la pièce et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Le garçon la repoussa en hier et Derek arriva juste à temps pour la rattraper. Il voulut la garder contre lui mais de nouveau elle s'échappa. L'autre garçon ne s'y attendait pas et ne réussit pas à arrêter le second coup de poing de Crystal, en pleine figure. Malgré le fait que les filles criaient dans la salle et que Derek lui hurlait de s'arrêter, Crystal continua à le frapper. Elle passa sa rage sur lui, sans faire attention à son nez qui était déjà en sang. Soudain, le garçon reprit le dessus. Il la frappa au visage et la poussa en arrière, dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier la rattrapa et la tourna vers lui pour regarder son visage. Sa joue gauche commençait déjà à devenir toute rouge. Derek serra les dents. Il ne devait pas frapper cet idiot, malgré qu'il en ait très envie. Il n'était pas comme son frère, il n'était pas quelqu'un de mal. Et puis Crystal l'avait déjà bien assez amoché. Il saignait du nez, il avait la lèvre fendue en deux, deux gros hématomes sur son torse et un bleu sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » Tonna la voix de la professeur de littérature.

Elle regarda le garçon, bouche bée, puis se tourna vers Crystal et remarqua ses poings encore serrés et son visage marqué.

\- Je vais les emmener à l'infirmerie, proposa Derek d'une voix calme, et où vous voudrez ensuite. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à les arrêter.

\- Je vais prévenir le CPE. Il vous retrouvera à l'infirmerie. Merci de les accompagner. » Décida-t-elle froidement.

Derek hocha la tête. Il entoura Crystal de ses bras dans un geste protecteur et lança le regard le plus neutre qu'il était capable de faire vu la situation à l'idiot qui avait frappé sa petite-amie. Ce dernier soupira mais le suivit docilement dans les couloirs. Avant de passer la porte de l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta devant Derek.

\- Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dis. Tu n'as même pas tenté de me frapper. Tu ne m'as même pas répondu. Visiblement, t'es quelqu'un de bien. » Avoua le garçon presque à contre cœur.

Derek lui sourit, vainqueur, puis lui fit signe d'entrée dans l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, murmura-t-il à Crystal en la serrant contre lui, ce n'était qu'un idiot. Il suffisait de l'ignorer.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi … » Fit remarquer Crystal en posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Derek.

\- Vu comme tu as défiguré cet idiot, je dirais que tu as de la force tout de même ! » Ironisa le jeune homme.

Il prit le visage de Crystal entre ses mains pour la voir sourire, puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de la faire entrée dans l'infirmerie.

\- Mettez-lui cette poche de glace sur la joue, elle aura une petite marque mais elle devrait vite partir. » Annonça l'infirmière en tendant la poche de glace à Derek. Il la remercia et posa délicatement la glace sur la joue de Crystal. Cette dernière lui sourit et plongea son regard amoureux dans celui de son petit-copain.

\- Je vais devoir piquer du fond de teint à ma sœur pour vendredi soir, moi qui déteste ça ! » Ria-t-elle. Un léger sourire échappa à Derek.

\- Tu veux vraiment y aller ?! » Comprit-il sans la regarder.

\- C'est important pour ma sœur. Et puis, si j'ai la chance d'avoir un beau cavalier …

\- Je t'accompagnerai. » Confirma Derek en souriant à la jeune fille.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 :

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Crystal dut supporter une heure de colle auprès du garçon qui l'avait chercher le premier jour mais c'était tout, elle n'avait pas été renvoyé pour avoir fracasser le nez de l'un de ses camarades. Pourtant, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Elle savait que c'était seulement parce que les adultes du lycée avaient de la peine pour elle, à cause de ce qu'elle vivait. Rien de plus. Et Derek avait beau lui dire de ne plus penser à tout ça, elle était toujours autant en colère les autres jours de la semaine.

Céleste elle, s'était faite très discrète. A part durant les cours de sciences et de maths où elle participait, sinon, elle ne parlait plus à personne. Même ses, soit disant, amies, l'ignoraient comme si elle était une inconnue. Heureusement pour elle, Christopher ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

C'était très dur pour les quatre amis. Un adulte dont tout le monde se méfie, le fils du shérif que tout le monde évite, et deux sœurs, nouvelles, qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'amis pour les soutenir. La plupart des élèves et même certain adultes au lycée les ignoraient. Seulement quelques filles avaient pris la défense de Céleste un jour et lui avaient confier qu'elles étaient de tout cœur avec elle et sa sœur. Mais est-ce que c'était sincère ? Depuis la début de la semaine, depuis que la vérité avait éclaté, c'est ce que les deux sœurs se demandaient en permanence. Car elles avaient compris qu'en réalité, les personnes sincères étaient rares.

\- Le jour où tu m'écouteras enfin, j'organiserai une grande fête à la maison ! » Ironisa Céleste en bousculant sa sœur.

Cette dernière, accroupie devant ses paires de chaussures dans le dressing, bascula et finit à moitié couché sur la moquette. Elle grogna et frappa la jambe de sa jumelle.

\- Sale gosse ! » Lâcha-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! » Rappela Céleste avec une moue vexée.

\- Je regardais juste mes chaussures ! » Se défendit Crystal en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa sœur lui rit au nez.

\- Ça fait bien dix minutes que tu es plantée devant tes chaussures ma belle ! Depuis quand tu t'inquiète autant de ta tenue ? C'est parce que tu vas à cette soirée avec Derek ?

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai … J'ai juste envie qu'il me trouve belle ! » Bredouilla la jeune fille en se détournant de sa sœur.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, il te trouve déjà belle ! Crois-moi, vu comme il te regarde en cours et vu comme il t'embrasse, il est déjà bien sous le charme !

\- Je veux me faire pardonner d'avoir douté de lui. En étant plus belle que d'habitude. C'est une sorte de cadeau que je veux lui faire. Je n'avais pas d'autre idée. » Avoua Crystal en regardant enfin sa sœur dans les yeux.

Cette dernière lui prit la main avec tendresse.

\- Tu faire pardonner de quoi au juste ? D'avoir eu peur de lui ? C'est sûr que c'est incompréhensible, son frère à juste tué notre sœur …

\- Céleste !

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Derek a bien compris ta réaction de l'autre jour, qui aurait réagi autrement ? Il ne t'en veux pas, donc tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Mais si tu veux toujours te faire plus belle que d'habitude pour lui, il suffit de me demander ! »

Céleste attrapa une robe dans son côté de la penderie ainsi que des escarpins et les tendit à sa jumelle. Cette dernière refusa catégoriquement. Cette robe ne lui irait jamais, elle avait beaucoup trop de bourrelais et elle n'arriverait jamais à tenir sur des escarpins. Elle ne serait vraiment pas belle comme ça !

\- Tu es superbe ! » S'exclama Céleste en voyant sa sœur revenir dans le dressing en robe et talons.

\- Tu trouves ? » Murmura Crystal d'une voix timide.

\- Si je te le dis ! Cette robe te va à merveille et tu as les jambes pour mettre des escarpins ! On va faire fureur ce soir au bal du lycée et on va leur montrer à tous qui sont les sœurs Hopper ! »

Crystal sourit à sa sœur pendant qu'elle cherchait encore une robe pour la soirée qu'elle attendait depuis mardi. Au bout de quelques minutes, Céleste sortit une robe, l'air triomphante. C'était une robe blanche, en dentelle, magnifique. Elle attrapa des escarpins argentés et alla se changer dans la chambre. Crystal en profita pour se tourner vers le miroir. La robe était superbe, c'était vrai et elle dedans … C'était pas mal. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, c'était bien loin de son look rebelle qu'elle affectionnait tant. Mais malgré tout, elle se trouvait belle et elle était presque certaine que Derek aimerait lui aussi. La robe était indescriptible, vraiment !

\- Attends que je t'ai coiffé et maquillé avant de te regarder ! » S'exclama Céleste en venant la chercher dans le dressing pour la traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Crystal soupira. Elle détestait être chouchoutée. Elle était tout le contraire de sa sœur. Qui était d'ailleurs magnifique elle aussi dans sa robe. Si Christopher ne craquait pas, c'était un imbécile !

Céleste fit un jolie chignon avec les cheveux blancs de sa sœur et la maquilla très légèrement, insistant tout de même sur le fond de teint pour que le bleu sur la joue de sa sœur disparaisse. Ensuite, elle s'occupa d'elle même, pendant que les deux garçons les attendaient dans le salon, déjà en costard, plus beau que jamais et coiffés pour une fois.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent enfin, les deux sœurs savaient parfaitement qu'elles ressemblaient à des princesses. Céleste insista pour qu'elles fassent une descente majestueuse mais au bout de deux marches elles se mirent à rire face à l'expression des deux garçons.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques les filles ! » S'exclama Christopher, bouche bée, en se levant doucement du canapé.

Il ne les quittait pas des yeux, il en était tout simplement incapable.

\- Crystal … Tu es … éblouissante … C'est ça le mot, éblouissante ! » Bégaya Derek en se dépêchant de se lever pour rejoindre sa petite-amie.

Pour la plupart des gens de son âge, Crystal était une gamine de tout juste dix-sept ans. Mais à ses yeux, c'était la plus belle femme du monde. Cette dernière lui sourit, mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, elle se cacha dans les bras de Derek, comme une petite fille timide. La jeune laissa échapper un petit rire amusé puis embrassa tendrement son front avant d'avoir enfin sa bouche. Il arrêta de l'embrasser lorsque les parents débarquèrent dans le salon, Françoise avec un appareil photo à la main.

\- Vous êtes tellement beau tous les quatre ! Il me faut une photo ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Crystal ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était possible que cette photo soit la dernière que ses parents pourraient avoir d'elle et de sa sœur. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée.

\- Je veux que cette soirée soit extraordinaire ! » Déclara Céleste une fois la photo faite.

\- Extraordinaire ? » Reprit Christopher avec un sourire en coin. Elle était si belle !

\- Qu'elle ne soit comme aucune autre ! »

« Et moi, j'aimerai qu'elle soit de la plus banale. » Pensa Derek en serrant la main de Crystal.

L'homme se regarda dans le miroir brisé de la chambre d'hôtel. Il était vraiment pas mal en costard. Rasé, les cheveux coupés, il était presque méconnaissable. Et c'était le but … La soirée promettait d'être extraordinaire !


	33. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 :

Crystal regarda la grande salle des fêtes accolée au lycée qui était illuminée de mille couleurs. On entendait la musique assourdissante à des kilomètres ainsi que les cris des jeunes. Tous étaient sur leur trente-et-un et se faisaient photographier à l'entrée de la salle. C'était un vrai bal de couleur entre les robes et les costumes rouges, bleus, blancs, noirs, gris, or, verts, roses.

Les quatre amis ne purent échapper à la photo. Déjà à l'entrée de la salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent Crystal se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Sur son passage, toutes les filles, tous les garçons, tous sans exception, se retournait sur eux ou plutôt, sur elle. Elle avait conscience d'être bien différente des autres jours ce soir, plus princesse moins rebelle. Mais tout de même. Même Céleste était presque invisible, effacée aux côtés de sa sœur. Ça n'avait encore jamais été le cas. Mais ça ne gênait pas Céleste, au contraire, elle était fière des regards qui se posait sur sa sœur. Enfin, les autres voyaient ce qu'elle voyait depuis toujours. La beauté et la pureté de sa sœur.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien. » Bégaya Crystal en agrippant la main de Derek.

Ce dernier lui sourit et l'attira contre lui.

\- Tu es magnifique. Tu fais des envieuses et je fais des envieux. C'est tout, c'est normal. Dans quelques minutes, ils ne feront plus attention à toi. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Crystal hocha la tête, pas totalement convaincue. Céleste lui pinça doucement la joue.

\- Souris et profite sœurette ! Ce n'est que quelques heures de ta vie ! Ce soir, tu es la reine du bal !

\- J'ai besoin de boire quelque chose. » Répondit simplement la jumelle en se tournant vers Derek.

\- On va au bar. » Annonça alors ce dernier.

Crystal lui sourit, reconnaissante. Christopher en profita pour prendre la main de Céleste.

\- Pendant ce temps, on pourrait peut-être danser, si tu le veux bien Céleste ? » Proposa-t-il en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

Céleste acquiesça avec force puis se tourna vers sa sœur pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle disparut dans la foule, sur la piste de danse, sa main fermement accrochée à celle de Christopher. Crystal et Derek les regardèrent en souriant puis ce dernier leur fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar. Ils commandèrent chacun une boisson puis regardèrent leurs amis danser. Crystal sentait toujours les regards sur elle et elle était mal à l'aise. On ne l'avait jamais regarder comme ça, jamais.

Soudain, un cri retentit. Tout le monde se figea et l'instant d'après, un cercle se fit autour de trois personnes. Céleste, Christopher et un autre garçon. Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Reste-là, je m'en occupe ! » Ordonna-t-il à Crystal avant de fondre la foule.

Crystal voulut désobéir mais elle en réussit pas à passer devant les élèves qui faisaient maintenant un boucan assourdissant. Alors, à contre cœur, elle retourna s'adosser au bar, faisant confiance à Derek.

\- Il y a toujours des histoires comme cela dans les bals de lycée. » Intervint soudain la voix d'un homme.

Malgré elle, Crystal sursauta et s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle regarda l'homme qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie. Il était brun aux yeux bleus, les cheveux coupés courts, la barbe totalement rasée et bien taillé dans son costume simple noir. Crystal avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Pourtant, c'était impossible, il était bien trop vieux pour être un élève du lycée et il ne ressemblait pas à un professeur.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? » Reprit l'homme en souriant à la jeune fille.

\- Non. » Avoua Crystal avec méfiance.

Depuis que cet homme était arrivé près d'elle, elle se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise alors que tous les regards l'avaient quitté.

\- Un garçon a mis une main à une jolie fille blonde pendant qu'elle dansait et son petit-copain n'a pas vraiment apprécié, ce que je comprends. La plupart des élèves présents attendent avec impatience que la bagarre commence. Les jeunes sont stupides. Du moins, la plupart, car vous, vous êtes resté à l'écart.

\- Je n'ai pas pu passé. » Expliqua la jeune fille sans regarder l'homme.

\- Alors ces idiots n'ont pas laissé passer la princesse de la soirée ? Non, la reine, la reine c'est bien mieux, c'est plus, majestueux ! » S'exclama-t-il en regardant à son tour la foule.

Cette fois-ci, Crystal lui jeta un coup d'œil discret.

\- Majestueuse c'est … c'est l'adjectif que j'ai utilisé pour décrire ma robe. En fait ce n'est pas la mienne c'est pour ça …

\- C'est un très bel adjectif. Ça vous décrit toute entière, pas seulement votre robe. Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ? » Questionna-t-il en sa plaçant devant elle cette-fois.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas déclencher une autre bagarre, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. » Répondit malicieusement Crystal en finissant son verre avant de le poser sur le bar.

Elle devait retrouver Derek. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal.

\- Alors la reine du bal à un roi. » Comprit l'étranger.

\- Tout à fait. Un roi que je dois aller rejoindre. Bonne soirée. » Termina Crystal en commençant à partir.

Mais l'homme lui attrapa le bras et la tira en arrière.

\- Pas si vite Crystal Hopper. La soirée ne fait que commencer ! »

\- Christopher ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est rien, oublions ça ! » S'exclama Céleste en prenant son ami par la main.

\- Ce connard t'a mis une main aux fesses Céleste, bien appuyée, je l'ai vu ! » Cracha le jeune homme avec haine.

\- C'est un idiot, pas la peine de gâcher notre soirée avec lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Insista la jolie blonde en plantant son regard dans celui de son cavalier.

Mais Christopher avait encore les dents serrés par la rage et son regard à lui ne quittait pas le garçon qui le fixait avec un air de défi.

\- Je vais lui casser la gueule ! » Décida Christopher.

Il repoussa Céleste et commença à s'approcher du garçon mais Derek fendit la foule et l'arrêta.

\- Christopher arrête. Comment tu vas la protéger du vrai danger si ce mec te casse quelque chose ?

\- C'est moi qui vais lui casser quelque chose ! » Grogna le jeune homme en tentant de repousser Derek.

Mais ce dernier était bien plus musclé et fort que le fils du shérif. Il poussa sur ses bras et poussa Christopher vers Céleste qui lui attrapa immédiatement une main.

\- Sortons. Derek, retrouve ma sœur et on va aller prendre l'air cinq minutes. Quand on reviendra, tu te feras gentiment oublier si tu tiens à tes dents idiot, balança-t-elle au garçon qui l'avait touché, et ça vaut pour vous tous ! »

Céleste regarda un à un les visages qui l'entouraient pour être sûr de s'être bien faite comprendre puis fendit la foule jusqu'à la sortie, traînant Christopher derrière elle. Derek lui, fit demi-tour pour revenir au bar. Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva, Crystal n'était plus là.

\- Excusez-moi, tenta-t-il en s'adressant au barman, vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où se trouve mon amie ?

\- Si, elle est partie avec un homme il y a seulement cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir très bien. L'homme l'a fait sortir. » L'informa le barman avec un sourire aimable.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Un homme ? Ce n'était pas un ado du lycée ?

\- Non, il devait avoir presque la trentaine, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très fort pour donner un âge au gens. Mais il vous ressemblait un peu par contre. » Termina le jeune homme avant de se détourner pour servir une fille.

\- Ben …, murmura-t-il, Crystal ! »

Il quitta la salle en courant, bousculant les jeunes sur son passage. Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il vit ce qu'il craignait. Christopher était étalé sur le sol, le visage fermé. Et Céleste avait disparu …


	34. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 :

Crystal ouvrit de petits yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant des gémissements paniqués autour d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de voir net. Soudain, elle reconnut sa sœur, un gros scotch sur la bouche, les mains attachées dans le dos à l'aide d'une corde épaisse, les yeux et les visages mouillés de larmes, tremblante. Céleste gémit davantage en voyant sa sœur ouvrir les yeux. Crystal voulus lui parler mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le même état que sa jumelle, à l'exception des larmes.

Que s'était-il passé ? Derek l'avait laissé au bar pour empêcher Christopher de se battre avec un autre garçon parce qu'il avait touché les fesses de Céleste. Puis … Un homme était venu lui parler. Un homme bien plus âgé que les jeunes présents à la soirée. Ensuite, elle ne s'était pas sentie bien après … après avoir fini son verre ! L'homme l'avait drogué ! Et il avait ensuite fait semblant de l'emmener prendre l'air mais il en avait profiter pour l'enlever. Mais comment avait-il eu Céleste alors qu'elle était avec Christopher et Derek. Instinctivement, Crystal se mit à prier.

« Mon dieu, faite que les garçons soient toujours en vie. »

Céleste gémit de nouveau et Crystal planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur. Elle tenta de se calmer pour avoir un regard confiant et rassurer la petite blonde qui n'avait de cesse de pleurer et de gémir. Crystal hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle allait bien et que tout allait bien se passer. Christopher, Derek, le shérif, leurs parents, l'un d'eux allait bien les retrouver. Elles n'avaient rien à craindre. Bientôt, elles seraient sauvé.

Crystal regarda autour d'elle. A part sa sœur, elle n'avait pour l'instant rien regardé d'autre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient assises à l'arrière d'un fourgon. Quand la personne au volant tourna subitement à droite, les deux sœurs tombèrent à la renverse et se frappèrent la tête, incapable de se retenir ou d'amortir leur chute sans les mains. Céleste laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort et plus aiguë. Crystal elle, resta silencieuse. Elle tenta vainement de savoir où elles étaient conduites. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait reconnaître certains virages plus serrer que d'autre. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas à Southport depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître la route les yeux fermés. Elle voulut soupirer mais ne put même pas. Alors, elle fixa sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux et elles restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce que le camion s'arrête. Crystal insista encore quelques instants à travers son regard puis ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'être toujours dans les vapes. Les yeux de Céleste s'illuminèrent. Elle avait compris.

Soudain, les portes du fourgon s'ouvrirent sur un homme bruns, aux yeux bleus, les cheveux coupés courts, la barbe inexistante. Il portait un costume simple noir et paraissait des plus banales. Ce n'était pas un homme avec la tête type de l'agresseur, pas un homme dont on se méfiait durant ce genre de soirée lycéenne, même s'il devait être bien plus vieux que les lycéens.

\- Céleste et Crystal Hopper. Nous aurions dû nous rencontrer il y a bien longtemps. » S'exclama-t-il en attrapant violemment Céleste par les bras.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir encore pendant que des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et la jeta en dehors du camion. Céleste retomba violemment dans l'herbe. Elle entendit quelque chose craqué et pria pour que ce soit une branche et non une partie de son corps. Soudain, le corps de sa sœur tomba juste à côté d'elle et elle cria comme elle put. L'homme l'attrapa alors par ses cheveux blonds pour la redresser.

\- Tu vas être la première sur la liste puisque sa sœur supporte très mal la drogue visiblement ! » Déclara-t-il en la traînant.

Il la jeta contre un arbre et attrapa une nouvelle corde. Il l'accrocha à l'arbre puis retourna à son fourgon et revint avec des photos qu'il tendit devant le visage de Céleste.

\- Tu vois ça, commença-t-il, c'est ta troisième sœur, tu sais, Clémentine. »

Les yeux de Céleste s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait devant elle une photo sur laquelle se trouvait une petit fille de cinq ans, des cheveux blonds mi-longs emmêlés et sales, les mains et les pieds accrochés aux barreaux d'un lit. Elle était en short et en débardeur, tous deux sales de crasses et de sang. Les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas recouvertes par ses vêtements étaient pleines de bleus et d'entailles qui s'étaient visiblement infectés. Elle avait du sang de partout du le corps. Et c'était sa sœur …

Céleste commença à se débattre. C'était trop pour elle, bien trop. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle se mit à hurler, à gigoter et à pleurer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, tuer cet homme qui avait fait tant de mal à sa sœur et à sa famille toute entière. C'était un monstre, tout simplement un monstre !

Ben Holmes, car c'était bien lui, la frappa violemment et plusieurs fois au visage pour qu'elle se taise mais malgré la douleur, il n'en était pas question pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas se calmer, elle ne pouvait pas, il avait tuer sa sœur, il lui avait fait du mal, elle n'avait que cinq ans, cinq ans ! C'était trop d'horreur, trop d'horreur …

Soudain, Céleste vit Crystal se jeter dans le dos de son agresseur. Elle la vit distinctement lui morde le cou jusqu'au sang avant que Ben Holmes ne lui flanque un coup de coude dans la figure qui fit immédiatement saigner son nez. Crystal tomba à la renverse dans les feuilles et son agresseur se jeta sur elle. Le jeune fille battait des jambes, des bras, de la tête, écrasée sous le corps de l'homme qui la battait de coup sans répit. Céleste hurlait de nouveau, accrochée à l'arbre, incapable d'aider sa jumelle, incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir, de pleurer et de regarder sa sœur se faire battre jusqu'à la mort …

Derek se jeta immédiatement auprès de Christopher et l'examina. Il respirait toujours mais le sol au niveau de son crâne était en train de se gorger de sang. Il avait dû être frapper violemment au crâne. Il était peut-être en train de faire une hémorragie interne. Si c'était le cas, il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre.

Plus vite que jamais, Derek appela l'hôpital de la ville. Deux minutes plus tard, une ambulance embarqua Christopher sous le regard paniqué de son père, le shérif de la ville. Ce dernier rêvait de suivre son fils jusqu'à l'hôpital mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité là-bas. S'il voulait se rendre utile, il devait retrouver l'enfoirée qui avait fait ça à son fils !

Soudain, il reconnut Derek, assit près de la flaque de sang dans lequel avait baigné Christopher, les mains dans les cheveux, des larmes roulants sur ses joues. Des larmes ? Il se précipita vers lui.

\- Derek Holmes!

\- Shérif ! Il les a enlevé ! J'ai été nul ! J'ai même pas réussi à sauver celle que j'aimais ! Il va la tuer ! Il va les tuer ! » Hurla Derek en serrant les poings.

Le shérif lui attrapa les deux bras et les lui serra avec force.

\- Calmez-vous Derek. Expliquez-moi.

\- Mon frère à enlever Crystal et Céleste. Et il a blessé votre fils. Je n'ai aucune idée de où elles sont. Il va les tuer, je les ai perdu, je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas fais plus attention ?! J'aurai dû le tuer, dès le début, j'aurai dû le tuer ! » S'exclama Derek en tremblant.

Le père de Christopher le secoua sans ménagement.

\- Reprenez-vous Holmes ! Crystal et Céleste ne sont sûrement pas encore mortes ! Nous pouvons encore les retrouver vivantes mais j'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin que vous soyez opérationnel ! Et maintenant ! Le temps presse … Je pense que demain matin, elles seront mortes ... »


	35. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 :

Céleste n'arrivait plus à arrêter de pleurer. Crystal était attachée à un arbre, juste à côté de sa sœur et elle était inconsciente, le visage en sang, presque défiguré, des marques rouges pleins les bras, les cheveux emmêlés et collants à cause du sang. Elle avait une boucle d'oreilles en moins et l'oreille en sang elle aussi. Sa robe était déchirée et pleine de terre et de sang. Il n'y avait que du sang, partout, du sang.

Ben Holmes la regardait depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant, en silence. Céleste avait l'impression de ne plus exister. Son regard de fou n'avait d'yeux que pour Crystal et son sang qui coulait de toutes parts. Soudain, il ramassa les photos de Clémentine qu'il avait laissé tomber lors de l'attaque de Crystal et les regarda.

\- Elle était très belle. Si pure. Parce que c'était une enfant. Vous, vous n'êtes plus des enfants et c'est bien moins plaisant de vous tuer. Vous êtes chiantes à vous débattre et à chouiner ! » S'exclama Ben Holmes en rangeant les photos dans sa poche.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, reprit-il, et en plus, mon frère qui veut vous protéger à tout prix, qui tombe pitoyablement amoureux d'une gamine de dix-sept mal élevée ! Je vais le soulager d'un poids. Je vais vous tuer. Elle d'abord et puis toi après ma chérie ! »

Il désigna d'abord Crystal qui était toujours inconsciente puis Céleste qui le regardait avec un air horrifié.

\- Oui ! Votre fin est proche ! » Termina-t-il en se relevant.

Il se dirigea vers son fourgon, monta dedans et Céleste l'entendit fouillé. Elle tenta alors de réveiller sa sœur en lui donnant de léger coups de pieds mais cette dernière était bien trop assommée. Alors il disait vrai, c'était la fin ? Elles allaient mourir, comme ça ? Ben Holmes ressortit de son fourgon, un revolver dans la main et le pointa sur Crystal. Son regard était si déterminé, qu'il enleva tout espoir à Céleste. Cet homme allait les tuer, l'une après l'autre. Et c'était sa faute. C'est elle qui avait voulu se rendre à cette soirée. A cause d'elle, sa sœur allait mourir dans quelques secondes. Et elle était la prochaine sur la liste …

Christopher se redressa d'un bond en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Immédiatement, il paniqua, alors que des mains tentaient de l'obliger à se recoucher. Il agrippa l'un des bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Alors, le visage d'une infirmière qui tentait de retenir une grimace de douleur se pencher au dessus de lui.

\- Tout va bien lui assura-t-elle, vous êtes en sécurité, on va vous sortir de là. »

Christopher desserra sa poigne et tira sur le bras de l'infirmière pour qu'elle se penche davantage. Il approcha alors ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- C'était un fourgon noir. Il avait des feuilles et de la boue coincées sous les roues. Il faut fouiller la forêt. Ils sont dans la forêt. » Murmura-t-il avec ses dernières forces.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? » Questionna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Céleste et Crystal … Holmes … C'était Ben Holmes ... » Réussit-il à articuler avant de s'affaler de nouveau sur son brancard.

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux. Tout le monde à Southport avait entendu parler de Crystal et Céleste Hopper ainsi que de Ben Holmes, un dangereux tueur en liberté qui avait les jeunes filles en vu. Visiblement, le chat avait attrapé les souris. La jeune femme demanda à ce qu'on la remplace et appela immédiatement le shérif de la ville pour lui donner les informations de son fils.

Derek enleva le cran de sécurité et chargea son arme d'un geste sec. Son regard dur scrutait les bois à travers les vitres du véhicule de fonction du shérif. A l'arrière, les parents des jumelles gardaient eux aussi les deux yeux ouverts. Soudain, le shérif arrêta la voiture. Derek regarda alors plus attentivement les alentours. Son regard s'arrêta sur la route en terre devant eux. Il y avait les traces d'un véhicule avec de gros pneus qui quittaient soudain la route pour s'enfoncer dans les bois.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » Demanda Hélène entre deux sanglots.

\- Il y a des traces de pneus qui quittent la route. » Expliqua Derek d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il était incapable d'être gentil. La rage, la haine, avait pris possession de son corps. Ce n'était plus le même. L'homme qu'il était devenu était prêt à tuer. Et il allait tuer.

\- Nous allons devoir continuer à pieds, intervint le shérif, la voiture ne serait pas discrète. Nous devons le prendre par surprise. Il est seul, il n'aura aucun moyen de se défendre si vous arrivons dans son dos.

\- Bien. » S'exclama le père des jumelles en sautant de la voiture.

Sa femme le suivit timidement. Le shérif l'arrêta.

\- Prenez la voiture madame Hopper et retourner à la ville. » Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Mais la mère de famille secoua la tête.

\- Pas question ! Je viens avec vous ! Ce sont mes filles …. » Hélène se mit à pleurer et à son plus grand étonnement, c'est Derek qui vint se placer face à elle.

\- Oui, c'est vos filles, et on va vous les ramener. Nous sommes déjà trois hommes, vous devez avoir confiance en nous Hélène. Vous devez avoir confiance en votre mari, ainsi que dans le shérif de cette ville et en moi, l'homme qui aime votre fille si fort qu'il pourrait donner sa vie pour elle. S'il vous plaît Hélène, faites ce qu'il vous dit. Retournez à la ville, rendez-vous à l'hôpital, Christopher à besoin de vous. Je vais vous ramener vos filles, je vous le promet. »

Hélène hocha doucement la tête pendant que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle serra Derek contre elle brièvement puis sauta dans les bras de son mari, l'embrassa, et grimpa dans voiture. Juste avant de partir, elle serra la main du shérif puis les trois hommes regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu à l'horizon, ils s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans les bois, leur M16 calés contre l'épaule.

Crystal ouvrit difficilement les yeux. De son œil droit, elle ne voyait pas très bien. Ce qui l'entourait semblait comme flou. De son œil gauche, elle voyait un peu mieux mais elle sentait que du sang chaud et épais coulait juste à côté et était prêt à lui couler dans l'œil. Elle battit des paupières et voulut bouger mais tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle prit tout de même sur elle pour se redresser légèrement et regarder sa sœur. Cette dernière pleurait, le regard fixé devant elle, sur le revolver que Ben Holmes tenait pointé sur elle.

\- NON ! » Hurla Crystal avec étonnement.

Elle pouvait parler. Elle ordonna à son cerveau de faire bouger ses lèvres. Elles bougeaient. Son scotch avait dû s'enlever quand son agresseur la frappait.

\- TUEZ-MOI D'ABORD ! MOI D'ABORD ! » Hurla-t-elle de nouveau en donnant des coups de pieds dans le sol.

Ben Holmes se retourna, visiblement en colère. Il rechargea son arme et la pointa sur elle.

\- Vous commencez à me soûler ! C'est terminé maintenant ! » Déclara-t-il en approchant son doigts de la détente.

Céleste avait toujours son scotch sur la bouche mais elle se mit tout de même à laisser échapper des cris aiguë et étonnement forts. Leur agresseur se tourna alors vers la seconde sœur, revolver pointé sur son front.

\- Ferme-là ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

\- AU SECOURS ! ON EST LA ! VENEZ NOUS AIDER ! DEREK ! »

Ben Holmes se tourna vers Crystal. Et Céleste reprit ses cris étouffés. Bientôt, les deux sœurs se mirent à faire du bruit en même temps, si bien que leur agresseur passait de l'une à l'autre, complètement perdu, leur hurlant de la fermer mais faisant ainsi encore plus de bruit. Soudain, il hurla si fort, si violemment, que les deux sœurs se turent, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

\- J'ai dis : FERMEZ-LA ! C'est terminé ! »

Un coup de feu retentit. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent précipitamment pour quitter ces bois. Céleste aurait bien voulu elle aussi, quitter ces bois. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle ferma les yeux. Le vent s'éleva soudain. Elle entendit distinctement le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrase dans les feuilles. Les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. C'était fini. Crystal était morte. Elle en était certaine, pas besoin de vérifier, pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui suffisait d'attendre son tour. Et il n'allait pas tarder.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 :

Ils couraient. Toujours plus vite. Comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. En réalité, ce n'était pas de leurs vies dont il était question mais bien de celles de Crystal et Céleste. L'instant était crucial. Pourtant, il régnait un calme assourdissant dans la forêt. Pas un oiseau ne chantait, pas un écureuil ne grignotait le bois d'un arbre. C'était presque tranquille. Si tranquille que l'on avait envie de s'arrêter quelques instants, pour profiter de ce calme devenu si rare dans la vie de tous les jours.

Derek chassa ces idées stupides de sa tête. S'arrêter ? Alors que sa Crystal était en danger ? Pas question ! Il accéléra et dépassa David Hopper et le shérif. Soudain, ce dernier les arrêta et leur fit signe de ne plus faire un bruit. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre très distinctement les gémissements d'une fille, pas très loin d'eux.

Le shérif fit signe aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient de rester derrière lui et avança doucement vers les gémissements. Une fois assez proches, ils se dispersèrent pour mieux encadrer la zone. Le shérif à l'ouest, le père de la famille Hopper à l'est et Derek au nord. Tous gardèrent leur arme pointée droit devant eux, sur leur garde, les yeux plissés pour tenter de percer l'obscurité de la nuit.

Derek dut prendre sur lui pour avancer lentement et le plus discrètement possible. Il n'avait qu'une envie, foncer le plus vite possible dans la direction des gémissements jusqu'à tomber sur son frère et le flinguer !

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il était à la bordure d'une minuscule clairière qui pouvait simplement accueillir le fourgon de son frère. Il se déplaça lentement sur le côté et c'est là qu'il la vit, elle avant les deux autres, sûrement parce que son état était absolument atroce. Crystal, accrochée à un arbre, pleine de sang, de coupures, de blessures, presque défigurée … Il serra les poings sur son arme et son regard chercha son frère. Mais il n'était pas là.

Il repéra l'arrivé du shérif à sa gauche et celle de David à sa droite. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient avoir vu Ben Holmes. Alors, le shérif fit signe d'attendre. C'était insupportable pour Derek mais il se consola en se disant que ce devait être aussi dur pour le père des deux filles. Il profita de l'attente pour regarder Céleste. Elle ne semblait pas trop blessée, elle avait juste une égratignure et un bleu sur l'une de ses joues. Elle donnait de discret coup de pied à sa sœur, sûrement dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Elle pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sans cesse le long de ses joues et ses yeux paniqués passaient de sa sœur au fourgon.

Enfin, Derek le vit. Ce frère qui le dégoûtait tant. Cette erreur de la nature qu'il devait éradiquer pour de bon. Il avait été lâche de vouloir le raisonner, de refuser de lui tirer dessus, de le vendre à la police. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois de suite. Il ignora le shérif qui lui faisait des grands signes sur le côté et redressa son arme pour viser son frère avec. Soudain, il vit le revolver qui brillait dans la main de son frère. Il le pointa vers Crystal, inconsciente, et Derek stoppa son propre geste. Il avait peur que, s'il tirait sur son frère, ce dernier, par réflexe, appuie sur la gâchette et ne tue Crystal. Mais Céleste se mit à gémir plus fort et Ben braqua son arme sur elle. C'est à ce moment là que Crystal se réveilla et se mit à hurler. Très vite, les deux sœurs firent un boucan assourdissant qui paniqua totalement leur agresseur. Son arme passa de Céleste à Crystal plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne s'énerve et ne se décide.

\- J'ai dis : FERMEZ-LA ! C'est terminé ! » Hurla-t-il si fort, si violemment, que les deux sœurs se turent, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Derek resserra sa poigne sur son arme. C'était le moment, il devait agir, ou Crystal allait mourir. Il lança un regard au shérif qui redressa lui aussi son arme. Il commença à avancer dans la clairière, sûrement pour tenter d'arrêter le ravisseur comme tout homme de loi le ferait. Mais Derek n'était pas de cet avis. Ce n'était pas un homme de loi et il savait que son frère devait mourir. Pourtant, sa main trembla lorsque son doigt s'approcha de la gâchette. Il croisa le regard horrifié de Crystal qui l'avait enfin repérer puis …

Un coup de feu retentit. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent précipitamment pour quitter ces bois. Le vent se leva d'un coup. Et Derek vit le corps de son frère s'écraser dans les feuilles alors qu'il n'avait pas encore tiré. Céleste ferma les yeux si fort qu'elle en eut mal. Crystal elle, laissa échapper un cri court mais plein de terreur. Le shérif sursauta. Et tout était fini.

\- Que … Que s'est-il passé ? » Hurla le shérif après une minute de silence en lançant un regard noir à Derek.

Ce dernier fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Son regard était figé sur le corps inerte de son frère et sur la terre qui se gorgeait de son sang.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré, annonça alors David Hopper, c'est moi.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à tirer ! » S'écria le shérif en rangeant son arme.

\- Vous croyez ? Ce fou avait l'une de mes filles en joue et était prêt à la tuer. Quelle est la première chose qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il allait vous voir à votre avis ? » Rétorqua le père en se précipitant pour détacher ses filles.

Le shérif ne répondit rien, tout simplement parce qu'il savait que David avait raison. Il regarda Crystal, puis Céleste, sauter dans les bras de leur père en pleurant et hurlant de joie. Puis son regard dévia sur Derek Holmes, qui tenait toujours son arme pointer sur son frère mort et tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux dans le vague. Lentement, il s'approcha et prit l'arme des mains de Derek. Le jeune homme le laissa faire.

\- J'ai cru tu étais morte Crystal ! J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué ! » Pleura Céleste en serrant sa sœur et son père contre elle.

\- Je vais bien. Je vais bien. » Répéta Crystal tout en pleurant elle aussi.

Même David pleurait de joie, de soulagement, tout en serrant ses filles avec force. Le cauchemars était terminé, c'était fini.

\- Vous devez aller à l'hôpital, surtout toi Crystal. Votre mère est là-bas avec...

\- CHRISTOPHER, s'écria soudain Céleste, il était avec moi, il l'a attaqué, il était inconscient ! J'ai vu sa tête taper le sol … Et le sang … Mon dieu papa, il ne bougeait plus, il est … il est …

\- Non, la coupa le shérif, il n'est pas mort, tout du moins, aux dernières nouvelles. Allons à l'hôpital maintenant. Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à remonter dans ce fourgon les filles, mais c'est notre seul moyen de transport. »

Les deux sœurs grimacèrent mais hochèrent la tête. Céleste fut la première à grimper, à l'avant, car il n'était pas question pour elle de retourner à l'arrière. Le shérif s'installa au volant et David grimpa à l'arrière. Crystal elle, s'approcha lentement de Derek. Elle avait imaginé le moment où il la sauverait, où il la retrouverait vivante. Mais elle ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça. Derek ne la regardait même pas, ne lui sautait pas dessus, trop content de la voir en vie. Il était figé comme une statue, à l'orée de la clairière, le regard fixé sur le corps de son taré de frère, étalé dans les feuilles et dans son propre sang. Crystal n'arrivait pas à avoir de la peine pour lui. Ben Holmes lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il avait tué sa sœur, il avait failli la tuer ainsi que Céleste. Il l'avait frappé avec violence. Il l'avait traumatisé. Comment Derek pouvait-il se sentir aussi mal à voir le corps de cette horrible personne ?

\- Crystal ... » Murmura-t-il enfin en levant doucement la tête vers elle.

Il la regarda et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Derek ... » Souffla la jeune fille en se précipitant vers lui.

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras puis regarda son visage sans cesser de pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Le rassura-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Mais Derek la repoussa doucement, avec précaution, pour ne pas lui faire mal, ne pas la brusquer.

\- Je n'ai pas tiré. Il allait te tuer mais je n'ai pas tiré. Si ton père n'avait pas été là …

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu tire, tu te rappel ? Je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi qui tue ton frère. Derek, tout va bien, c'est finit, d'accord ? » Rappela Crystal d'une voix douce tout en lui caressant le visage de ses mains ensanglantées.

\- Regarde ... » Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête et en retirant les mains de Crystal.

\- Quoi ? » S'étonna cette dernière.

Décidément, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

\- C'est toi qui me rassure, qui me caresse, alors que, après ce que tu as vécu, c'est moi qui devrait te rassurer, te prendre dans mes bras et te promettre que tout est finit, que tout ira bien maintenant … Je suis désolé Crystal …

\- Montez maintenant ! Crystal, tu dois aller à l'hôpital ! » S'exclama le shérif d'une voix autoritaire.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et fit signe à Derek de passer devant. Il grimpa à l'arrière du fourgon et Crystal à côté de sa sœur. Et le camion démarra …


	37. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 :

Hélène regarda Christopher, inconscient dans son lit d'hôpital, puis son portable. Elle était ici depuis une demi-heure et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son mari et de ses deux filles. C'était insoutenable ! Elle avait une boule dans la gorge qui n'attendait qu'une chose, exploser en un millier de sanglots tant l'angoisse lui était insupportable.

Elle sortit dans le couloir. Voir Christopher comme ça multipliait son inquiétude. Elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui longeaient le couloir et regarda les allées et retours des médecins et des infirmières, espérant reconnaître le visage de l'une de ses filles ou de son mari dans le flou de personne.

Soudain, elle entendit un nom qu'elle connaissait. Holmes. Hélène tourna rapidement la tête pour voir une jeune femme, les cheveux châtains coupés en carré court, des yeux bleus, une mine inquiète. Elle n'était pas de Southport, Hélène ne l'avait jamais vu et elle était habillée beaucoup trop élégamment pour faire partie d'une petite ville. Elle venait d'une grande ville, c'était certain.

\- Je m'appelle Callie Holmes, répéta-t-elle, je suis là pour voir mon frère, mon petit-frère. Je sais qu'il est danger, les informations ne parlent que de ça, s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous savez où il est ? Je suis passée chez lui, il n'y était pas, et avec ce tueur qui rode …

\- Madame, aucun monsieur Holmes n'est enregistré dans notre hôpital, nous ne pouvons rien pour vous. Veuillez-vous éloigner du comptoir maintenant. » Termina froidement l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Vous me repoussez parce que je m'appelle Holmes c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que mon frère vivait dans cette pitoyable maison en morceaux ?! Mon petit-frère a passé sa vie à tenter d'arrêter notre … autre frère … Il s'est gâché la vie pour cela, rien ne le forçait à faire ça ! C'est quelqu'un de bon ! Et je le suis aussi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous juger par rapport à notre nom de famille ou par rapport à notre frère ! Ses erreurs ne sont pas les notre ! » Hurla-t-elle en agrippant le comptoir si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches.

Malgré son coup de gueule, la dame de l'accueil l'ignora et s'adressa à la personne qui attendait derrière elle. La sœur de Derek la regarda, bouche bée, pendant que des larmes inondaient ses yeux bleus. Immédiatement, Hélène sauta de son siège.

\- Venez mademoiselle. » Lui murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

La jeune femme la regarda avec étonnement mais obéit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une infirmière. » Constata-t-elle seulement.

Hélène lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur l'une des chaises du couloir.

\- Non. Votre frère … je veux dire Derek … est avec mon mari et le shérif de la ville. Mes filles ont été enlevé il y a une heure et … je suis sans nouvelle. Mais j'ai confiance en Derek. Il va me ramener mes filles ici. Ils vont arriver très bientôt. Votre frère va arriver, il vous suffit de l'attendre.

\- C'est Ben qui a enlevé vos filles n'est-ce pas ... » Murmura avec difficulté Callie Holmes.

Hélène hocha la tête et lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Du meurtre de leur troisième fille, à l'histoire d'amour de Crystal et Derek jusqu'à la découverte de la vérité et du danger qui pesait de nouveau sur la famille. Elle termina en donnant le peu d'informations qu'elle avait sur les derniers événements.

Instinctivement, Callie prit cette mère dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer. Malgré tout, à chaque fois que son frère faisait souffrir des gens, elle se sentait un peu responsable. C'était son frère, les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire un lien entre elle et lui. Et alors, tout le poids des monstruosités de son frère lui tombait violemment sur les épaules.

\- Vous ressemblez à votre frère, je veux dire à Derek. Vous vous sentez tous les deux coupables de ce que fait cet homme. Mais vous ne devez pas parce que vous ne l'êtes pas. Je connais assez bien Derek pour savoir qu'il n'est pas du tout comme son frère. Et quand je vous regarde, je sais immédiatement que vous n'êtes pas non plus comme lui. Vous devez vous détacher de lui. » Lui confia Hélène d'une voix douce et maternelle.

Callie lui sourit chaleureusement. Puis, soudain, des voix s'élevèrent dans le couloir, plus fortes, plus vives. Les deux femmes se levèrent immédiatement de leur chaise pour voir un petit groupe de personnes fendre la foule qui s'était agglutinée dans le couloir. Hélène laissa échappé un cri de joie qui fit sursauter sa voisine lorsqu'elle vit son mari, tenant de chaque côté de lui ses deux filles. Elle s'élança sans réfléchir pour les enlacer tous, pendant que le shérif de la ville demandait à une infirmière où se trouvait la chambre de son fils.

Il passa à côté de Callie Holmes sans même la voir, trop préoccupé par l'état de son fils. Derek lui, la vit immédiatement. Il ne vit même qu'elle. Mais il ne fit pas un pas vers elle. Il devait lui dire. Lui dire que leur frère était mort. Sous ses yeux. Et qu'à cet instant, il s'était souvenu de leur enfance joyeuse, avant la morts de leurs parents, quand ils allaient tous les trois se baigner au lac et qu'ils riaient aux éclats. Quand Ben le portait et le jetait dans l'eau en imitant la voix d'un pirate et qu'il criait « Au requin gamin ! ». Quand il se faisait mal et que Callie criait sur Ben pendant que ce dernier le soignait. Ben avait été un grand frère extraordinaire durant son enfance. Et maintenant, il était mort. Les horreurs qu'il avait commises ne s'effaçaient pas pour autant, mais le gamin qu'il avait été, l'extraordinaire grand frère qu'il avait été, ne s'effaçait pas non plus …

Callie le fixa par dessus les corps entrelacés de la dernière famille que son frère avait fait souffrir. Il ne bougeait pas. Alors, doucement, elle commença à avancer mais Derek se détourna et commença à s'enfuir. Elle s'arrêta, sous le choc. Pourquoi son frère fuyait ? Que c'était-il passé ? Elle voulut lui courir après mais elle fut devancée par l'une des filles qui venaient d'être sauvée des mains de Ben. Les infirmières tentèrent de l'arrêter, car elle saignait vraiment beaucoup. Le visage, les bras, les poignets, les chevilles, presque toutes les parties de son corps étaient marqués de coups, de blessures, de sang. Elle portait une robe qui avait dû être belle autrefois, sans les tâches de sang et de terre et les trous dont elle était maculée. Et elle avait d'étrange cheveux blancs.

\- Derek ! Je t'en pris ! Attends ! Ne pars pas ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Au plus grand étonnement de Callie, Derek s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner. Elle aussi s'arrêta, à bonne distance de la scène, pour ne pas gênée.

\- Tu dois aller te faire soigner Crystal. » Lâcha Derek d'une voix étrange.

\- Viens avec moi. » Le supplia-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Derek ne bougea pas. Alors elle avança encore jusqu'à coller son corps contre le dos de Derek.

\- Je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle, tellement désolée. Je sais que c'était ton frère …

\- Tu ne comprends pas. » Murmura-t-il en se retournant.

Il la regarda longuement et avança une main tremblante jusqu'à son visage. Alors qu'il allait la toucher, il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps. C'est à ce moment là que Callie se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

\- C'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû voir qu'il avait changé, qu'il allait mal tourné. J'aurai dû l'arrêter, il y a bien longtemps. Tu sais, je l'ai retrouvé plusieurs fois, je lui ai parlé plusieurs fois. J'ai toujours su où il était, ce qu'il faisait, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'arrêter en réalité. J'aurai pu prévenir la police, j'aurai dû le faire. Mais je n'ai rien fais. Ta sœur est morte. Et tu as failli mourir ce soir. Je n'ai pas tiré. J'ai été lâche du début à la fin. J'ai failli te tuer ! Et en même temps, j'ai failli le tuer ! Et aujourd'hui il est mort parce que je suis stupidement tombé amoureux de toi et qu'il a su qu'il avait loupé deux sœurs ! Il n'aurait pas dû mourir ! Il n'aurait jamais dû te connaître comme je n'aurai jamais dû te connaître ! Sans toi, mon frère serait toujours en vie, ton père ne l'aurait pas tué ! » Cracha-t-il avec haine.

Callie vit la fille tanguer sous le choc. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues et tout son corps à trembler. Derek pleurait et tremblait lui aussi. Son regard était dur, plein de haine et il la fixait sans ciller, cette fille qu'il avait aimé. Callie savait qu'il l'avait réellement aimé, parce que la mère lui avait raconter leur histoire. Et elle savait aussi qu'il l'aimait toujours. Mais Ben était mort, elle venait de le comprendre. Et Derek était dévasté pour cette mort …

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois …, bégaya la fille, comme la cause de la mort de ton frère. Tu me prends pour responsable … Et bien sache que ce n'est pas moi la responsable, ni toi, mais bien lui ! C'était un monstre ! Il a tué ma sœur ! Il a bien failli tué Céleste ! Il m'a battu, il m'a frappé, si fort … Il m'a complètement détruite et pourtant je suis là, comme une conne, à te courir après, parce que je suis tellement conne, que je t'aime ! Depuis la primaire je me suis attachée à personne, parce que ça servait à rien, parce que je savais que j'allais partir et perdre mes amis ! Pour la première fois, je me suis attachée à quelqu'un, je me suis attachée à toi, parce que j'étais persuadée que je ne te perdrai pas … Mais je suis qu'une gamine hein ! Une pauvre fille de dix-sept ans encore au lycée alors que toi, tu es un adulte de vingt-quatre ans ! Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère avec la pauvre conne que je suis ! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas comme ton frère … Mais en fait c'est de famille, vous aimez faire du mal aux gens … Vous aimez les détruire ... »

Callie sauta entre son frère et la fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore et les sépara de son corps. Elle savait que la fille ne comptait pas le frapper, de toute façon, elle n'en avait sûrement pas la force. Mais elle se méfiait de la colère de son frère. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait parler, Callie vit du coin de l'œil la fille tanguer. Elle eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras vers elle avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

\- Derek ! Aide-moi à la porter ! » Lui ordonna Callie en soutenant comme elle le pouvait l'adolescente.

\- Je suis désolé Callie. Ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là. Mais si c'est pour me voir, tu peux repartir. Parce que je m'en vais moi aussi. » Déclara son frère avant de la laisser en plan dans le hall de l'hôpital.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 :

Céleste entra précipitamment dans la chambre de Christopher. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le shérif, pencher au dessus de son fils, une larme roulant le long de sa joue. Sa respiration se fit plus forte et le shérif se tourna vers elle avec lenteur.

\- Il est … il est ... » Murmura la jeune fille sans pouvoir prononcer le mot auquel elle pensait.

\- Il est dans le comas, corrigea difficilement le père, et les médecins ne savent pas s'il va se réveiller. Sa tête a frappé vraiment violemment le sol et le choc était … trop fort ... »

Céleste le regarda, bouche bée. Non. Non. Pas Christopher. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis le premier jour. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui voler ne serait-ce qu'un baiser. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de partager avec lui les millions de choses qu'elle rêvait de partager. Les larmes affluèrent aux bords de ses yeux. Elle voulut les repousser, les empêcher de couler. Elle avait déjà bien trop pleuré. Mais elle en était incapable. Le shérif la regarda, avec tant de pitié qu'elle faillit se mettre en colère. Mais il finit par l'ignorer pour se retourner vers son fils et lui prendre la main. Céleste aurait voulu se rendre aux côtés de Christopher elle aussi, pour lui prendre la main, pour le supplier de se réveiller. Mais elle n'osa pas. Alors, en silence, elle quitta la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle sortit dans le couloir, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir un brancard passer, avec sa sœur dessus et une inconnue qui la suivait en lui murmurant qu'elle allait tout arranger. Son père avait eu beau dire que tout était fini maintenant que Ben Holmes était mort, ce n'était pas vrai. La mort de Ben Holmes n'avait pas arrangé grand chose. Elles ne craignaient plus d'être enlevées ou tuées, oui. Mais les dégâts que cet homme avait causé étaient toujours là. Christopher était dans le comas, Crystal dans un piteux état, Derek avait disparu et elle, elle était toujours aussi choquée, malgré qu'elle soit maintenant en sécurité. Le fait que Ben Holmes soit mort ne changeait rien à cela.

\- Céleste, un médecin t'attends pour t'ausculter. » Intervint soudain sa mère d'une voix tendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Crystal ? » Questionna la jeune fille en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- Elle s'est disputée avec Derek je crois. Il est parti et elle est tombée. » Expliqua Hélène avec une si grande tristesse dans la voix que Céleste se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Va. » Termina la mère en repoussant doucement l'adolescente pour qu'elle suive le médecin qui l'attendait.

Le médecin lui posa des centaines de questions. Où avait-elle mal ? L'avait-on frappé ? Avec quoi ? Avait-elle subi des violences sexuelles ? C'était horrible à vivre, presque plus que l'heure passé aux côtés de Ben Holmes. Une fois son auscultation terminée, le médecin laissa sa place à une psychologue qui discuta longuement avec elle, pour l'obliger à parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Céleste n'avait aucune envie de parler avec cette bonne femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait envie de retrouver ses parents, d'aller voir comment allait sa sœur. Elle voulait entrer dans la chambre de Christopher et voir qu'il était réveillé et qu'il l'attendait.

Une partie de ses rêves ne furent réalisés que deux heures plus tard. Céleste put quitter l'hôpital. Elle retrouva ses parents, dehors, sur le parking, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son père caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa mère pendant qu'elle lui serrait le corps de toutes ses forces. Dès qu'ils virent leur fille, ils l'ajoutèrent au câlin.

\- Où est Crystal ? » Demanda Céleste avec méfiance.

Mais heureusement, sa mère lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire, heureux.

\- Elle va bien mieux. Ils l'a garde tout de même en observation pour la nuit.

\- On peut la voir ?

\- Il est déjà une heure du matin Céleste. Ta sœur dort, on ne peut pas lui rendre visite avant neuf heures demain matin. On doit en profiter pour dormir nous aussi. » Continua Hélène avec tendresse tout en jouant avec les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Et Christopher ? » Tenta Céleste avec espoir.

Le sourire de sa mère disparut et elle resta silencieuse. Son père lui prit la main.

\- Il est malheureusement toujours dans le même état. Mais il ne faut pas perdre confiance, il n'est dans le comas que depuis quelques heures. Ses chances de se réveiller sont encore importantes. » La rassura-t-il avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la voiture familiale.

\- Vous avez revu Derek ?

\- Non. Il est parti et n'est pas revenu. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper de lui. » Confia Hélène en grimpant à l'avant de la voiture.

\- Ah bon ? Et c'est à qui alors ? Crystal à besoin de lui ! Pourquoi il n'est pas auprès d'elle ?! » S'énerva Céleste en claquant la portière de la voiture.

\- Parce que mon frère est un idiot. » Déclara une voix inconnue à côté d'elle sur la banquette arrière.

Céleste sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri. La femme qui était assise à côté d'elle lui lança un regard désolé puis lui sourit.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse-moi, je suis Callie, la grande sœur de Derek. » Se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière la serra plus par politesse que par envie. Avec les deux frères qu'elle avait, elle devait être hyper bizarre cette fille !

\- Moi c'est Céleste ! Vous étiez auprès de ma sœur tout à l'heure. » Se rappela-t-elle.

\- Oui, acquiesça la femme, j'étais là quand Crystal et Derek se sont disputés et quand elle s'est évanouie.

\- Qu'est-ce que Derek à dans la tête au juste ? » Questionna Céleste pendant que son père démarrait la voiture.

\- Il s'en veut.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir arrêté Ben plus tôt. Il s'en veut de l'avoir laisser s'en prendre à vous deux. Et en même temps, il s'en veut de l'avoir regarder mourir sans l'aider lui. D'avoir pensé à l'abattre aussi, sûrement. Malgré tout, c'était son frère. Tu es très proche de ta sœur. Tu sais ce que c'est les liens du sang. Je n'ai jamais aimé Ben, depuis toute petite. Il n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour Derek. En même temps, Derek était adorable. Au final ça m'a aidé. Ben ne m'a jamais manqué. J'ai fais ma vie comme s'il n'existait pas, je ne pensais jamais à lui, sauf quand on parlait de lui aux infos bien sûr. J'attendais le jour où il se ferait arrêter ou abattre. Je n'ai pas de peine pour lui. J'ai de la peine pour les gens qu'il a fait souffrir. Mais Derek n'est pas comme moi. Ils ont toujours été très proche. Dans notre enfance, Ben a été génial avec lui. C'est dur pour lui, il est entre deux. Il est sous le choc mais ça va lui passer. Il a juste besoin de temps.

\- Mais ma sœur à besoin de lui maintenant pour s'en sortir. » Cracha malgré elle Céleste.

Callie la regarda avec une certaine tristesse. Elle n'avait pas l'air vexé ou énervé par son ton sec et menaçant.

\- Ta sœur est très forte. Elle s'en sortira si elle t'a toi auprès d'elle. Elle a du caractère. »

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison des Hopper. Lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture, Céleste fut tenter de foncer chez Derek pour lui coller deux baffes. Mais elle s'abstint. Si Crystal virait mal, si elle faisait du mal à des gens, elle ne pourrait plus l'aimer comme maintenant. Mais elle l'aimerait tout de même. Et la voir mourir sous ses yeux, serait une terrible épreuve malgré tout. Elle pouvait comprendre Derek. Les liens du sang étaient puissants, plus puissants que tout. Même l'amour ne pouvait pas rivaliser, même Crystal …


	39. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 :

Crystal ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle était en sueur et pourtant, elle tremblait de froid. Son corps, ses cheveux et ses draps étaient trempés. Elle tenta de se redresser mais son ventre se crispa sous la douleur et elle retomba lourdement dans son matelas. Elle grimaça à cause de la douleur et une nouvelle douleur l'assailli au niveau de son arcade, puis de son nez, de sa lèvre et de sa joue. En fait, elle avait mal de partout.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans sa chambre. Cette dernière la rassura immédiatement puis vérifia sa tension, changea ses pansements, lui passa de la pommade, l'éblouit en lui mettant sa foutue lumière dans les yeux, vida le bassin hygiénique, lui lava le visage et les bras et enfin, lui apporta à manger. Crystal n'avait pas envie de manger. Elle avait envie de voir sa sœur, ses parents, de savoir comment allait Christopher et par dessus tout, elle avait envie de voir Derek pénétrer dans sa chambre et lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, et s'excuser mille fois.

Au lieu de cela, l'infirmière l'obligea à se nourrir puis quitta la chambre et c'est une psychologue qui y entra quelques minutes plus tard. A l'instant où elle comprit qui était cette femme, Crystal décida de ne pas lui dire un mot. Elle avait besoin de parler à sa sœur et à ses parents. Pas à une inconnue. Elle se foutait pas mal de cette pseudo psychologue. Sa vie ne la regardait pas, même les pires moments de sa vie.

La psychologue tenta de la faire parler, en vain. Au bout d'une heure d'efforts, elle quitta la chambre de Crystal en lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait au cas où. Au cas où quoi ? Elle ne comptait pas lui dire un mot et ça n'allait sûrement pas changer !

\- CRYSTAL ! » Céleste entra dans la pièce en courant et se jeta sur sa sœur.

Cette dernière grimaça de douleur mais serra tout de même sa jumelle contre elle.

\- Bonjour ma puce, comment te sens-tu ? » S'exclama Hélène en entrant dans la pièce, suivit de près par son mari.

\- Mieux. Et ça ira encore mieux lorsque cette psy à la con me lâchera les baskets ! » Annonça Crystal en riant.

Son père lui sourit et vint l'embrasser à la suite de sa mère.

\- C'est pour ton bien qu'elle te colle les baskets. » Fit-il remarquer en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Papa ! » Le gronda Céleste en attrapant une brosse à cheveux dans son sac.

Sans demander la permission, elle entreprit de démêler les cheveux blancs de sa sœur.

\- On a des nouvelles de Christopher ? » Questionna alors Crystal.

Elle n'était pas bête. Elle avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait avec lui. Personne ne lui en parlait et il n'était pas venu la voir. De plus, elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'avait dis sa sœur la nuit dernière à propos du jeune homme. Il avait été blessé au crâne, gravement.

\- Il est dans le comas, murmura Céleste, la gorge nouée, mais il a des chances de se réveiller …

\- Tout comme il en a de ne pas se réveiller. » Comprit Crystal.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle attrapa les mains de sa sœur qui commençait à se déchaîner sur ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée. » Murmura Céleste en posant la brosse.

\- Moi aussi Céleste … Moi aussi …

\- Tu ne demandes rien sur Derek. » Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer la petite blonde.

Ses parents lui lancèrent un regard noir mais Crystal lui sourit. Un sourire qui démontrait sa force ou tout de moins, son talent de comédie.

\- Je sais très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas me voir. Lui et moi c'est terminé. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que, lorsque je sortirais d'ici, notre voisin ait changé.

\- C'est à moi d'être désolée. » Chuchota Céleste en serrant davantage les mains de sa sœur.

Cette dernière hocha la tête puis resta silencieuse. Oui, entre Derek et elle, tout était terminé. Tout avait été dit. Il l'a détestait parce que à cause d'elle, son frère était mort. C'était son père qui avait tué Ben. Tout ça pour la protéger ELLE. Il ne devait sûrement pas trouvé que c'était une bonne excuse. Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle meurt elle, et non son frère.

Tout avait été dit.

Callie regarda la maison. Elle était chez les Hopper. Hélène était une femme adorable qui l'avait accueilli chez elle pour la nuit, malgré le fait que son grand frère ait tué l'une de leur fille et tenté de tuer les deux autres. Et malgré que son petit frère est brisé le cœur et abandonné l'une de leur fille.

Céleste ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, elle l'avait bien compris. Ce n'était qu'une adolescente qui pensait comme une adolescente et qui faisait l'amalgame entre elle et ses frères. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Maintenant, elle était seule. Les Hopper étaient partis pour l'hôpital. Et elle, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et aller voir son petite-frère, pour lui dire de rester, pour discuter avec lui et lui dire de ne pas abandonner la femme qu'il aimait, même si c'était encore une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui étudiait encore au lycée.

Callie quitta la maison et traversa la rue. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte de la maison de son frère. Personne ne répondit. A l'intérieur, pas un bruit. Arrivait-elle trop tard ? Elle réessaya. Idem. Alors, elle fit le tour de la maison et tenta de regarder à travers les fenêtres mais elles étaient toutes recouvertes par des couvertures en tout genre. Dans un soupir, elle se laissa tomber dans le sable de la plage et fixa son regard sur la mer qui montait et descendait, créant comme un rythme, une berceuse.

Derek souleva un coin de la couverture et regarda sa grande sœur s'asseoir dans le sable et fixer la mer. Elle semblait si triste. Après tout, elle avait perdu son frère elle aussi. Et lui, lâchement, il se cachait. Il restait de son côté et la laissait seule. Il ne savait même pas où elle avait passé la nuit. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait même pas dormi depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Southport.

En soupirant, il attrapa un jean et un tee shirt et les enfila. Puis il retira la couverture de la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'ouvrit, et l'enjamba. Callie se retourna vivement puis lui sourit faiblement.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais vraiment parti. » Déclara-t-elle simplement en regardant de nouveau la mer.

Derek regarda un instant ses pieds nus dans le sable puis alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur.

\- Mon sac est prêt. J'ai faillis. Je n'ai pas réussi. » Avoua-t-il en fixant lui aussi la mer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Crystal. » Répondit-il seulement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Elle est toujours à l'hôpital. » L'informa Callie comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait faire beau demain.

\- Je ne retournerais pas la voir. » Annonça-t-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur que … qu'à chaque fois que je la vois, je pense à la mort de Ben … A son père qui l'a abattu alors que j'étais sur le point de le faire, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais mais en réalité j'en étais incapable. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, c'est mon frère, tu comprends ? Et Crystal elle est directement liée à sa mort. Quand je la vois je pense à ça, et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir empêcher David de le tuer. Et aussi, je me rappel à quel point j'ai été lâche toutes ces années. Je me rappel que j'ai mis Crystal en danger. Je me rappel son visage défiguré parce que j'ai pas été capable de veiller sur ma reine de la soirée … Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus la voir. Elle est liée à trop d'horribles souvenirs.

\- Mais aussi à des bons ... » Murmura Callie l'air de rien.

Derek la regarda. Puis lui sourit.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 :

Céleste entra dans la chambre de Christopher. Son père ni était pas et il n'y avait pas non plus de médecin ou d'infirmière. Il n'y avait que lui et elle. Elle s'était éclipsée pendant que Crystal rassemblait le peu d'affaires que les parents lui avaient apporté pendant sa convalescence à l'hôpital. Et elle était venue là, auprès de Christopher, qui ne s'était pas réveillé de tout le weekend.

La jeune fille s'installa lentement sur la chaise, à coté du lit médicalisé et prit délicatement la main de Christopher dans la sienne. Elle resta dans cette position pendant cinq bonnes minutes, silencieuse comme une statue, le regard fixé sur le beau visage de son ami. Malgré son teint terne, presque gris, son bleu vers le menton et sa cicatrice à l'arcade, malgré le fait qu'il ait maigri et que ses joues se soient creusées, Céleste le trouvait toujours aussi beaux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient sales maintenant, en plus du sang séché qui les avait déjà coller depuis deux jours. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Céleste s'en fichait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de le regarder, de lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse, d'embrasser ses joues, ses mains, ses doigts et de lui chuchoter des paroles encourageantes au creux de l'oreille.

\- Christopher, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il ne l'entendait sûrement pas, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Les jours passent et tu ne te réveilles pas. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça. Je voulais te le dire dès la seconde où tu aurais ouvert tes beaux yeux bleus. Mais tu ne te réveilles pas. Tes chances diminues mon vieux, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! …. Bref … Je voulais te dire que … que … voilà je … et puis laisse tomber ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit de le savoir ! Tu m'abandonnes ! Tu me laisse toute seule ! Tu dois te la couler douce là où tu te trouves ! Je m'en fou ! C'est pas mon cas ! Tout est horrible ici, tu m'entends, horrible ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que t'es pas là ! Parce que tu te réveilles pas et que bientôt ton père va prendre une mauvaise décision. Parce que un jour, je vais arrivé dans cette chambre et qu'il n'y aura plus personne. Et alors, on m'informera de la date de l'enterrement … Je ne veux pas que ça arrive Christopher. Pourtant, si tu ne te réveilles pas, c'est comme ça que ça va se terminer. Je ne veux pas te ménager, parce que c'est pas en jouant à la maman poule avec toi que tu vas bouger tes fesses, je le sais bien ! Alors merde Christopher, ouvre tes putains de beaux yeux bleus et … embrasse-moi …

\- C'était un beau discours. »

Céleste sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle se mit à rougir à une vitesse incroyable lorsqu'elle vit que le père de Christopher se tenait dans son dos. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Est-ce qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'elle avait parler de lui ? Oh mon dieu, la honte … Et ces derniers mots … Christopher avait intérêt à se réveiller, car elle venait de se prendre une bonne grosse honte internationale voir mondiale pour lui !

\- Monsieur Bomer ... » Bégaya-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Je suis là depuis le début, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu tiens beaucoup à mon fils et sa me touche. Si avec ça il ne se réveille pas, c'est qu'il est gay ! » Tenta-t-il de blaguer en entrant un peu plus dans la chambre.

Céleste lui sourit, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

\- Je dois retourner avec ma sœur. » S'exclama-t-elle pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

\- Elle sort aujourd'hui c'est ça ? » Questionna-t-il en fixant son fils.

\- Oui. » Murmura presque la jeune fille avant de passer rapidement la porte.

\- A plus tard Céleste.

\- Oui. Au revoir monsieur Bomer. »

Céleste quitta rapidement la chambre et retrouva sa sœur et ses parents dans le hall, qui l'attendaient. Avait-elle passé autant de temps avec Christopher ? Ses parents ne dirent rien. Ils savaient très bien où elle était allée et ils savaient tout aussi bien que l'état de Christopher n'avait pas changé. On pouvait même dire qu'il empirait. Car chaque nouveau jour qu'il passait dans le comas le condamnait un peu plus.

Les Hopper grimpèrent tous en voiture. Hélène jeta un bref coup d'œil à Crystal dans le rétroviseur. La psychologue avait demandé à voir les parents avant de la jeune fille ne quitte l'hôpital. D'après elle, leur fille était dépressive. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot à la psychologue, elle se réveillait toutes les nuits en hurlant et en sueur, comme si elle revivait cette fameuse soirée et elle pleurait beaucoup en répétant un prénom. Derek. Hélène avait failli pleurer elle aussi en apprenant dans quel état était sa fille. David lui, avait dit que sa fille était déprimée parce que l'hôpital n'était pas un lieu pour une jeune fille, qu'elle devait rentrer à la maison, avec sa famille, pour aller mieux. Et que s'il le fallait, la famille quitterait Southport. La psy n'avait pas protesté mais Hélène avait bien vu que la femme n'était pas convaincue par le discours du père. Crystal était en dépression sévère.

Hélène avait du mal à comprendre. Céleste était plus faible que Crystal. Ce n'était pas une préférence, une critique ou autre, c'était simplement une constatation. La mère avait toujours pensé que c'était Céleste qui allait craquer, qui allait finir par tomber en dépression. Elle avait de quoi. Elle avait vécu quelque chose de très traumatisant et son ami était dans le comas. Mais elle n'avait pas craqué, c'était Crystal, qui ressemblait maintenant à une loque humaine. Sûrement plus à cause de Derek que tout le reste en réalité. Et la mère ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Elle avait vu Callie dans la journée du samedi. Cette dernière lui avait confié qu'elle avait réussi à parler à Derek et qu'il était un peu déprimé. Mais qu'elle était sûr qu'il était bien amoureux de Crystal, comme un fou, et qu'il lui fallait juste du temps pour se remettre des événements. Pour que ça prenne le moins de temps possible, elle avait décidé de rester vivre chez lui le temps qu'il faudrait. Hélène n'avait pas insisté. Tout comme elle n'avait pas avoué qu'elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir que Derek se rapproche de nouveau de sa fille. Il l'avait déjà tant détruite. Elle allait mettre un temps fou à s'en remettre. Si Derek revenait dans sa vie, comment Crystal pourrait s'en sortir ?

Elle cessa d'y penser lorsque David arrêta la voiture devant leur maison. Hélène se retourna, un sourire forcé plaqué sur le visage, pour souhaiter de nouveau la bienvenue à sa fille. Mais Crystal avait le regard tourné vers la maison de Derek autour de laquelle s'affairaient des ouvriers. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, le regard fixé sur la maison. Puis elle ouvrit brusquement la portière et sortit d'un bond. Elle se tint la plus droite possible, malgré sa fatigue et son manque de force, et fit le tour de la voiture pour entrer dans sa propre maison sans un regard pour celle de Derek. Pourquoi s'était-elle amourachée de son voisin d'en face ? Elle était trop conne !

Derek regarda sa sœur avec un regard noir. Pourquoi avait-elle orchestrée toute cette merde ?! Lui qui était casanier, lui qui n'aimait pas la population, voilà qu'une dizaine de personnes s'affairaient à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de sa maison.

\- C'est pas une maison ça, fit remarquer Callie, c'est une tombe abandonnée dans un vieux cimetière ! Il est temps de faire du nettoyage et de la rénovation !

\- Pourquoi ? Puisque je vais partir d'ici ! » Fit remarquer à son tour Derek.

Callie lui fit un grand sourire qu'il aurait pu qualifier de garce si ça n'avait pas été sa sœur.

\- On verra. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Pour te retrouver au plus vite, j'ai été forcé de prendre deux semaines de vacances ! Et Southport est un endroit vraiment magnifique, avec la plage, la mer. Et puis c'est petit, pas trop agité, c'est reposant. Ça me plaît ! Et mon cher petit frère à une maison ici ! Alors autant en profiter !

\- Au moins je pourrais la revendre plus chère. » Bougonna Derek en se levant du canapé pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et surveiller les ouvriers.

\- La revendre ? Mais tu as une maison qui ne t'as presque rien coûté dans un endroit paradisiaque ! Garde-là, je t'en pris, au moins comme maison de vacances ! Je paye les rénovations je te rappel, mon avis compte maintenant !

\- Je te rembourserai si tu veux ! »

Il entendit Callie soupirer dans son dos puis reprendre instantanément son air enjoué pour sortir servir des verres d'eau aux ouvriers. Au même moment, la voiture des Hopper se gara devant leur maison. Derek fronça les sourcils en voyant que personne ne sortait. Soudain, il la vit. Il pouvait à peine voir son visage à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, mais il était capable de la reconnaître entre mille tant elle était unique à ses yeux. Elle regardait dans sa direction sans le voir. Elle regardait la maison.

Soudain, elle sortit d'un bond et claqua la portière. Elle se détourna de la maison et pas une seule fois son regard ne se posa vers lui. Derek en profita pour la regarder. S'il ne la connaissait pas autant, s'il ne l'avait pas côtoyé de si près, j'avais il ne l'aurait reconnu. Elle était presque squelettique, elle avait dû perdre quelques bons kilos pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Et son teint autre fois d'un blanc pur virait au gris terne. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés et comme vide. Ses lèvres gercées. Son visage portait encore les marques des coups de Ben. Et ses cheveux blancs, attachés alors qu'il ne l'était presque jamais, semblait sec, sales, mal en point. Il la regarda avancer avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison, tentant tant bien que mal de se tenir droite mais tremblant de tout son corps.

Ses parents sortirent immédiatement de la voiture, suivis de près par Céleste. Cette dernière se précipita pour soutenir sa sœur mais elle la repoussa. Hélène ouvrit la porte, sans un mot, pendant que David récupérait un petit sac de sport dans le coffre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille Hopper avait disparu dans sa maison. Les rideaux et les volets avaient été fermé. Surtout ceux de la chambre de Crystal …


	41. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40 :

Une semaine plus tard …

Derek regarda sa maison. Elle était métamorphosée. Il arrivait même à la trouver belle. Les murs et le toit avaient été réparé. Le bois à l'extérieur de la maison repeint en blanc ainsi que la terrasse et les piliers qui soutenaient l'avancée du toit. A l'intérieur, les ouvriers avaient arraché la veille tapisserie et repeint en blanc, bleu clair et gris clair. Ils avaient aussi recouvert le vieux bois au sol avec du parquet clair et Callie avait acheté des meubles avec de l'osier, puisque c'était visiblement son rêve depuis toujours.

La maison était vraiment très belle. Pourtant, il ne se voyait plus y vivre. Depuis une semaine jour pour jour, il voyait Céleste grimper sur son vélo et se rendre au lycée, seule, tous les matins. Crystal ne sortait plus de chez elle, il ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois. Et Christopher était toujours dans le comas. Et chaque soir, il la voyait rentrer, une heure voir deux après la fin des cours, sûrement parce qu'elle passait à l'hôpital avant de rentrer. Il l'avait croisé une fois, par hasard. Il était sur le devant de sa maison, en train de surveiller les ouvriers, quand elle était rentrée des cours. Derek avait tenté de lui parler mais elle n'avait même pas répondu à son « Bonjour » et lui avait lancé un regard noir.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de rester vivre dans cette maison, si près et en même temps si loin de Crystal. De plus, la douleur dans sa poitrine due à la mort de son frère se ravivait à chaque fois que David Hopper sortait de chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas cohabiter avec lui. Comme il ne pouvait pas cohabiter avec Crystal. Callie avait réussi à le garder à Southport une semaine de plus et peut-être qu'il resterait avec elle pour sa dernière semaine de vacances. Mais ensuite, il l'a raccompagnerait à Atlanta et chercherait sûrement un appartement là-bas et un travail.

\- Viens te baigner ! » Hurla Callie depuis le salon en attrapant sa serviette de bain.

Elle passa par la porte fenêtre qu'elle avait fait faire à l'arrière de la maison et qui donnait directement sur la plage.

\- J'arrive ! » Ria Derek en regardant une dernière fois sa maison.

Avant de rentrer pour aller se changer, il regarda une nouvelle fois la maison de Crystal, ou plus précisément, la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais le store était toujours baissé et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Déçu, il se détourna et alla rejoindre sa sœur dans la mer. Plus qu'une semaine, et il pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie à Atlanta, loin de la mort de son frère, loin de David Hopper, loin de Crystal …

Crystal se relut non sans fierté. Dès qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle s'était mise à écrire un roman. Elle n'y racontait pas n'importe quelle histoire, mais la sienne. Mettre des mots sur ce qui lui était arrivé, sur son histoire avec Derek, lui faisait un bien fou. De plus, elle aimait son style d'écriture et elle ne se trouvait pas si mauvaise que ça. Non sans se vanter !

Dès que Céleste rentra des cours et de l'hôpital, elle prit des nouvelles de Christopher, comme chaque soir, puis lui fit lire ce qu'elle avait écrit dans la journée. Céleste semblait ravie de voir que sa sœur commençait à s'en sortir. Elle avait reprit deux kilos en une semaine, ses cheveux semblaient plus brillants et ils ne tombaient plus par poignée, elle avait beaucoup plus de force dans le corps et elle souriait. Même si elle restait en pyjama et rechignait pour aller se laver, elle commençait à aller mieux. Céleste n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'elle vienne de nouveau avec elle au lycée.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître égoïste, mais elle avait vécu des choses difficiles elle aussi. Et elle se sentait terriblement seule, abandonnée. Au lycée, il n'y avait plus Crystal ni Christopher. Ses anciennes amies étaient des fausses amies et Céleste les avait envoyé balader sans problème. Seulement, depuis une semaine maintenant, elle passait ses journées seule et le soir, lorsqu'elle allait voir Christopher, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sa sœur, mais elle n'osait pas le lui dire, elle ne voulait pas risquer de la brusquer. Alors elle ne disait rien, elle souffrait en silence.

\- C'est super ce que tu as écris. » Marmonna brièvement Céleste avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de sortir ses devoirs.

\- Ça ne va pas. » Constata simplement Crystal en laissant son ordinateur portable pour la première fois depuis des jours.

\- C'est dur, c'est tout. Ça l'ait pour tout le monde. » Répliqua la jolie blonde en faisant mine de se concentrer sur sa littérature.

\- Bien sûr … Tu veux que je t'aide pour ta littérature ? Et en échange, tu m'expliques les maths et les sciences ? » Proposa Crystal, redonnant le sourire à sa sœur.

\- Tu te remet au cours ? » S'étonna cette dernière.

\- Et bien, je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber, et surtout pas ma sœur. J'ai peur de sortir de la maison … j'ai peur de le voir … mais j'y travail, avec ce roman. Je te promet que bientôt je viendrais de nouveau au lycée avec toi. Et puis, tu as besoin de moi pour ton devoir de littérature, comme toujours ! » Ironisa-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Céleste lui sourit puis lui tendit ses fiches. Sa sœur recommençait à faire surface. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Crystal était forte. Elle allait s'en sortir. Et Christopher l'était tout autant. Oui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais tout allait bien finir, Céleste en était sûr !

Christopher se sentait comme enchaîné. Il entendait Céleste, qui venait tous les soirs, après les cours, pour lui raconter son horrible journée, l'état pitoyable de Crystal, les travaux de cet idiot de Derek, ses parents qui étaient inquiets mais qui leur racontait plein de chose sur leur enfance avec Clémentine, ce qui faisait du bien à tout le monde. Il entendait aussi son père, de temps en temps, qui venait pleurer à son chevet, le suppliant de se réveiller, qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre son fils après avoir perdu la femme de sa vie, que c'était trop dur pour lui. Il les entendait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas leur répondre, pas les serrer dans ses bras ni les embrasser. Il était coincé dans un sommeil dont il ne voulait pas mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se séparer. Son corps avait subi un choc très important, trop important. Il était encore choqué. Et il refusait de le laisser retourner à sa vie de tous les jours. Pourtant, psychologiquement, Christopher allait très bien. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, se réveiller.

De nouveau, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Bien sûr, il ne vit pas qui entrait, mais il reconnaissait les voix. Il sut alors que son père venait de rentrer avec le médecin qui s'occupait de lui.

\- Il n'y a eu aucun changement. Pas le moindre petit encouragement. » Expliqua le médecin d'une voix désolé.

\- Vous pensez qu'il ne se réveillera pas. » Murmura difficilement le père de Christopher.

\- Rien ne nous amène à penser le contraire monsieur Bomer. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine ! » Protesta le shérif de Southport.

\- Plus les jours passent, moins il a de chances de se réveiller. Ça fait déjà une semaine.

\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse le débrancher …

\- Nous voulons que vous y réfléchissiez seulement. Nous pouvons lui laisser encore une ou deux semaines. Nous voulons simplement que vous puissiez vous préparer à une telle éventualité. » Expliqua le médecin avant de tourner les talons.

Christopher entendit distinctement ses pas s'éloigner de son lit pendant que ceux de son père se rapprochait.

\- Sincèrement … vous pensez qu'il va se réveiller un jour ? »

Les pas du médecin s'arrêtèrent. Silence.

\- Je n'en sais rien monsieur Bomer. La vie est pleine de surprise.

\- Alors tu as deux semaines fiston. Deux semaines maximum. Je t'en pris, bas-toi ! »

« Papa, si tu savais, je ne fais que ça ... »


	42. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41 :

Encore une semaine plus tard …

Derek referma sa valise en fermant les yeux. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier qu'il était à Southport, que Crystal était à seulement quelques mètres de lui, ainsi que le meurtrier de son frère. Il essayait d'oublier qu'il allait abandonner tout ça, ainsi que tout son passé.

Il avait passé sa vie à tenter d'arrêter son frère. Aujourd'hui, il était mort. Son objectif avait disparu. Il était temps pour lui d'en trouver un nouveau et d'oublier le premier et tout ce qui va avec. Il se devait d'oublier toutes les villes qu'il avait visité, toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré, tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et un corps tout fin vint se coller contre son dos. Il attrapa les deux bras qui s'étaient enroulés autour de son torse et les caressa tendrement. Callie lui murmura à l'oreille la question qu'elle n'avait de cesse de lui répéter. « Tu es sûr de toi ? ». Et il répondit comme d'habitude. « Je le dois. ».

Céleste était de bonne humeur ce matin. Crystal avait décidé de l'accompagner de nouveau au lycée, après deux semaines d'absence. Ça allait être dur pour elle, mais sa jumelle comptait bien l'aider au maximum. Céleste était confiante. Tout allait bien se passer. Il ne restait plus qu'une ombre au tableau, Christopher. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et les médecins avaient convaincu son père de lui laisser seulement une petite semaine. Une minuscule semaine alors qu'avec plus de temps, il avait plus de chances. C'était stupide, à son avis, de tout arrêter si vite …

Elle chassa Christopher de ses pensées pour le moment. Elles avaient prévu d'aller le voir ce soir. En attendant, elle devait se concentrer sur Crystal, qui se regardait dans le miroir de la chambre, anxieuse. Pourtant, elle était vraiment belle dans son short noir moulant qui remontait jusqu'au dessus de ses hanches, son tee shirt gris rentré dedans et sa veste en jean foncé et large. Céleste lui lança ses grosses bottes noires préférées puis l'entraîna jusqu'au salon.

\- Papa ! Maman ! On y va ! » S'écria-t-elle avec joie.

Crystal se força à sourire à toute sa famille, malgré sa boule au ventre et son mauvais pressentiment. Elles sortirent de la maison et immédiatement, Crystal se figea. Derek était juste devant chez lui, une valise à la main, à côté de sa sœur qui rangeait elle aussi sa valise dans sa voiture. Le regard de Derek se posa immédiatement sur elle et il ne réussit pas à détourner le regard. Elle était de nouveau comme avant, comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrer. Jeune, belle, rebelle. Callie finit par redresser la tête, en voyant que son frère ne lui répondait plus, et fit la grimace en voyant Crystal et Céleste de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Range les valises. » Ordonna-t-elle à son frère avant de traverser la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Murmura Crystal lorsque la sœur arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Mes vacances sont finies. Je repars chez moi. Et … Derek m'accompagne.

\- Il s'en va. » Comprit la jeune fille en serrant les dents pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- Nous …, commença Callie avec gêne, nous allons à Atlanta. J'habite là-bas. Il veut se trouver un logement et un travail là-bas. Je peux te donner mon adresse si tu veux … je pourrais te donner des nouvelles si tu m'en demandes. » Murmura-t-elle en lançant des regards inquiets vers son frère.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » S'exclama Céleste sur la défensive en prenant la main de sa jumelle.

\- Je sais faire la différence entre un amour de passage et un amour sincère, voilà pourquoi. » Lui balança en retour Callie.

Elle sortie un bout de papier de sa poche et piqua un stylo dans la trousse de Céleste. Puis elle griffonna son adresse dessus et attrapa la main de Crystal. Elle lui posa délicatement le papier au creux de la paume et referma sa main tout en lui souriant.

\- Si tu ne veux rien savoir. Si tu veux juste tout oublier et ne plus entendre parler de nous, tu es libre de jeter ce papier. Mais moi, je te le donne et je te promet que si tu m'envoie une lettre, j'y répondrais. » Termina Callie en tournant les talons.

Crystal voulut la remercier, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Alors, elle resta planter devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison et elle regarda Derek monter dans la voiture, démarrer, et partir, lui jetant simplement un bref regard dans le rétroviseur. C'était terminé. Il était parti. Elle ne le reverrais plus. C'était sa punition pour s'être accroché à quelqu'un, elle qui s'était toujours promis de ne pas s'attacher.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir en cours avec moi. » Murmura Céleste en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Je sais. Mais je vais le faire quand même. Il est parti. Je ne risque plus de le voir en sortant de la maison. Je peux vraiment l'oublier maintenant. Ma vie reprend ici. »

Callie jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Il avait le regard fixé sur la route, les deux mains serrés sur le volant, les dents serrées. La jeune femme retint un soupir. C'était un idiot. Non, en fait, c'était deux idiots. Crystal et Derek s'aimaient. Mais ils s'étaient repoussés l'un l'autre à cause de la mort de Ben. Et maintenant, ils croyaient encore que l'autre ne voulait pas de lui, alors qu'en réalité, les deux ne rêvaient que d'une chose, se retrouver. Mais Derek était persuadé que pour le bien de Crystal, il devait disparaître. Et que pour son propre bien, il devait l'oublier, puisque même si elle l'acceptait encore dans sa vie, il la ferait souffrir, parce qu'il était incapable de lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait.

\- Tu peux toujours faire demi-tour Derek. » Murmura Callie en baissant le son de la radio.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Questionna-t-il simplement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi à ton avis ? » Tenta la jeune femme.

\- J'ai envie d'aller vivre à Atlanta. Et de devenir professeur en université. Je sais que j'ai le niveau, il faut juste que je passe le concours.

\- Et Crystal ?

\- Elle fera bien ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Je suppose qu'elle va déjà passer son bac. Peut-être qu'elle ira à l'université. Ou qu'elle ira travailler avec le shérif, en tant que flic.

\- Derek, tu es sûr de ne pas faire de connerie ? » Lâcha enfin Callie.

Derek lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de regarder de nouveau la route.

\- Sûr. Je vais aller voir comment vie ma grande sœur, rencontrer le copain avec lequel elle vit depuis des années et rattraper tout mon retard. Je vais enfin me trouver un travail et pouvoir vivre dans un bon appartement. Je reprends ma vie en main Callie, il était temps. Je ne regrette rien.

\- Pour l'instant. » Fit remarquer Callie avec peine.

Derek serra le volant puis augmenta le son de la radio et accéléra. Bientôt, ils dépassèrent le panneau qui annonçait « Revenez quand vous-voulez à Southport ! ». Derek était parti.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42 :

La journée fut difficile pour Crystal. La plupart des élèves n'osaient pas la regarder, sûrement par peur de paraître trop curieux ou mal polie. La jeune fille se sentait rejetée et incapable de passer encore un an de plus dans ce lycée pour avoir son diplôme. La seule personne qui lui redonnait le sourire, c'était Céleste, qui paraissait ravie d'avoir sa sœur auprès d'elle, après deux semaines de solitude.

\- On passe à l'hôpital ? Pour voir comment va Christopher ? » Proposa cette dernière à la fin des cours.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je m'en veux de ne pas être aller le voir pendant tout ce temps. » Avoua Crystal en détachant son vélo.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Crystal, tu n'étais pas bien. Christopher le sait, je lui ai dis.

\- Et tu crois qu'il t'entend ?

\- J'en suis sûr ! » Termina Céleste avec conviction avant de sauter sur son vélo.

Elles pédalèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'hôpital. Malgré elle, Crystal se rappela le jour de son accident, lorsque Derek l'avait trouvé et ramené chez lui pour la soigner. Lorsqu'elle avait dormi chez lui puis déjeuner avec lui le lendemain matin. Ce souvenir servit d'élément déclencheur. Tous les souvenirs avec Derek revinrent à la charge. Leur premier baiser, la fois où il l'avait emmené dans son endroit préféré et où elle l'avait fuit. La fois où son père avait failli le tuer. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés de nouveau. Lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe en pleine nuit. Son regard lorsqu'elle était descendue, plus belle que jamais dans la robe de sa sœur, pour leur dernière soirée …

Céleste s'arrêta à accrocha son vélo. Crystal l'imita et ne put s'empêcher de fixer son vélo, les larmes aux yeux. Même ce vélo, c'est Derek qui l'avait réparé … Il était parti, mais ça ne changeait rien. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. C'était le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé et elle se doutait que se serait le seul. Elle devait l'écrire dans son livre.

\- On va t'acheter un autre vélo. » S'exclama Céleste.

Elle avait compris, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas sa sœur pour rien.

\- Je n'en veux pas d'autre. Ce n'est pas la peine. Tout va très bien. » Mentit Crystal avant de se diriger vers les portes de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le hall, les deux jeunes sœurs se crispèrent immédiatement. Le shérif venait de sortir de la chambre de Christopher et il était en pleure. Juste derrière lui, des médecins entraient dans la chambre. Crystal attrapa la main de sa sœur. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Christopher, cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes. Et elle savait que Céleste serait détruite. Sa sœur avait été courageuse, bien plus qu'elle. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Christopher. Si cet espoir disparaissait, Céleste disparaîtrait avec lui.

Le shérif les vit enfin. Il s'essuya les yeux et se précipita vers elles. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Céleste lui hurla de se taire. Crystal tenta de la retenir, mais la petite blonde réussit à la repoussé et partie en courant dans la direction de la chambre. Le shérif ordonna à Crystal de ne pas la suivre, en hurlant qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer, mais Crystal s'en fichait pas mal. Elle ne laisserait pas encore tomber sa sœur.

Céleste poussa violemment la porte de la chambre. Elle était aveuglée par ses larmes. Elle poussa les médecins avec tout autant de violence, pendant qu'il s'affairait autour du lit de Christopher. Crystal entra à son tour dans la chambre et rattrapa sa sœur. Elle l'attrapa par la taille pour la coller contre elle. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte avec étonnement que Céleste ne se débattait plus. Alors, Crystal écarta légèrement sa sœur et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Christopher était redressé dans son lit et les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Céleste resta bouche-bée un instant puis se jeta sur lui. Les médecins voulurent la repousser mais Crystal les empêcha d'avancer. Céleste avait attendu ce moment pendant des semaines. Pas question que quiconque lui gâche.

\- Mon dieu ! Christopher ! Christopher ! » Pleura Céleste en lui caressant le visage et les cheveux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il était vivant ! Il était réveillé !

\- Ma belle Céleste. » Murmura-t-il en lui lançant son plus beau sourire.

Il se doutait qu'il devait être dans un sale état, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait réussi à détruire le voile noir qui l'entourait, à briser ses chaînes. Et enfin, il pouvait prendre Céleste dans ses bras, la touché, la voir, et non plus seulement l'entendre. Il avait fait tout ça pour elle. Pour son père aussi et pour Crystal. Mais surtout pour elle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et que lui, il était fou d'elle. Sans réfléchir, il tira Céleste vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres à lui étaient sèches et gercées, alors que celles de Céleste étaient douces comme du coton. Il les prit une seconde fois, sous le regard humide de Crystal et de son père, ainsi que sous le regard consterné des médecins présents dans la pièce.

\- Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Céleste en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime. » Chuchota à son tour la jeune fille en embrassant furtivement ses lèvres.

\- Approche la détective ! » S'exclama alors Christopher en tournant la tête vers Crystal.

Cette dernière s'élança à son tour et serra son ami et sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Bon sang Christopher ! »

Les médecins finirent par s'impatienter et ordonnèrent aux jeunes gens de sortir. Ils laissèrent le shérif serrer brièvement son fils contre lui pour s'occupèrent du jeune revenant. Céleste était comme une dingue. Elle savait que tout allait bien finir. Elle le savait. Elle appela immédiatement chez elle, pour prévenir ses parents, puis entreprit de faire des allées et retours dans le hall de l'hôpital, sous le regard amusé de sa sœur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir retourner voir Christopher et l'embrasser de nouveau, juste une fois, pour être bien sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Crystal regarda sa sœur. Elle était heureuse pour elle et pour Christopher. Mais sans le dire, elle n'était pas d'accord avec Céleste. Tout ne finissait pas bien. Ben Holmes était mort, son père l'avait tué et elle avait ainsi perdu l'homme de sa vie. Derek était parti. De plus, rien de tout ça n'effaçait le passé, Clémentine était morte. Alors à quoi ça rimait ? Qu'est-ce que ça apportait de vouloir se venger ? Ça n'aidait en rien à mieux supporter la perte de Clémentine, car son manque était toujours là. Par contre, Crystal avait perdu Derek. Voilà ce qu'avait apporté la vengeance. Et Christopher était resté deux semaines dans le comas. Et durant cette même période, Crystal avait été en dépression. Finalement, la vengeance avait tout empiré, la vengeance n'avait apporté que du malheur …


	44. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43 :

Un an et demi plus tard …

\- Céleste, Crystal, une photo ! » S'exclama Hélène avec joie.

A ses côtés, David souriait comme un enfant le soir de Noël.

\- Et avec Christopher ! » Rappela Céleste dès la photo faite.

Hélène hocha la tête et Céleste courut jusqu'à Christopher pour le ramener sur la photo.

\- Voilà, ria Crystal, maintenant, juste une photo des amoureux, je m'en vais ! »

Tous laissèrent échapper un petit rire et Christopher embrassa Céleste avec plaisir.

\- Et voilà ! » Termina Hélène avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait bon, intervint alors Christopher, il manque une photo de famille ! »

David et Hélène s'installèrent autour de leurs deux filles pour une dernière photo souvenir.

\- Je suis très fière de vous les filles. » Déclara David en les embrassant.

\- Vous avez tous eu votre bac ! Et Céleste, prise dans une école de mode ! Et toi ma belle Crystal, prise dans toutes les universités que tu voudras dans les États-Unis tout entier ! Je suis tellement fière ! » S'écria presque Hélène en les embrassant à son tour.

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu vas aller ? » Questionna Christopher en s'asseyant à côté de Céleste dans le salon des Hopper.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. » Mentit Crystal avec un grand sourire.

Céleste lui tira la langue.

\- La vérité, c'est qu'elle pense aller à Atlanta ! » Annonça-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est la meilleure université dans celles plus ou moins proches de Southport. » Se défendit Crystal sans perdre sa bonne humeur.

\- C'est aussi là où est cessé être Derek. » Rappela Christopher avec une certaine gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je pense aller à Atlanta. Toute cette histoire est bien loin derrière nous, c'était il y a plus d'un an !

\- Pourtant, tu n'as pas eu d'autre petit-copain ! » Fit remarquer Céleste en faisant de nouveau une grimace à sa sœur.

\- Désolée de ne pas attirer les garçons comme toi ma sœur ! » Se moqua-t-elle en lui balançant un coussin à la figure.

\- Hey ! Tout de même Crystal, tu peux avoir toutes les universités que tu veux grâce au livre que tu as publié sur notre histoire, et qui a marché du tonner soit dit en passant ! Alors pourquoi te contenter d'Atlanta. On reviendra voir les parents certains weekend et pendant les vacances. Mais on est majeur maintenant, on est pas obligé de rester chez papa-maman non plus. Je vais à New-york et les parents sont hyper contents pour moi ! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas plus loin ?

\- Toi, tu vas à New-york avec Christopher. Moi, je serais seule Céleste, pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai pas envie de partir trop loin de la maison. Et j'ai pas envie d'aller me perdre seule dans une grande ville non plus. » Expliqua Crystal pendant que ses parents revenaient avec l'apéritif.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous à New-york ! » Proposa Céleste avec enthousiasme.

Mais sa sœur secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je vous laisse en amoureux ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiète tant pour Atlanta ? Je serais peut-être très bien là-bas. »

Céleste ne répondit rien. Il y a plus d'un an, lorsque Derek était parti, les deux sœurs n'avaient rien dit à leurs parents. Ils ne savaient donc pas que Derek était sûrement auprès de sa sœur, Callie, à Atlanta. Et que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée que Crystal retourne si près de lui. Elle avait beau dire que c'était du passé, Céleste savait que sa sœur n'avait jamais oublié Derek Holmes et n'avait jamais réussi à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle la comprenait. Elle-même se sentait incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Christopher, même si ce dernier la quittait, elle ne pourrait pas. Et c'est parce qu'elle la comprenait, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa sœur.

\- A nos deux merveilleuses filles et à Christopher qui va sans aucun doute devenir un très bon policier à New-york ! » S'exclama David avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

D'un bras, il tendit son verre en l'air, pendant que de l'autre, il attrapait la taille de sa femme pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Et à Clémentine ! » Ajouta Crystal en se levant à son tour.

Tous hochèrent la tête et levèrent leur verre à la nouvelle vie qui les attendait. C'est maintenant que la page se tournait réellement sur les événements du passé.

Crystal regarda Céleste et Christopher qui se bécotaient sur le canapé, à l'intérieur de la maison, puis ses parents, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le banc du jardin. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire satisfait. La vie n'avait pas été douce avec les membres de sa famille, ainsi qu'avec elle-même, mais tous s'en étaient très bien sortis.

Elle regarda l'exemplaire du livre qu'elle avait écrit, que ses parents gardaient toujours fièrement sur le meuble de l'entrée. Ce livre racontait son histoire, depuis sa naissance. Il racontait les mensonges, les découvertes, les bouleversements, l'amour, les cœurs brisés, la douleur, la terreur, l'espoir, les horreurs. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans ce livre, c'est qu'elle montrait que l'être humain était étonnement fort. Il pouvait surmonter n'importe quoi et s'en sortir. C'était presque surnaturel, la façon dont un homme pouvait se dépasser quand il le fallait, pousser par toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoires. On souffre, mais on s'en sort toujours et c'est ça qui compte. Elle avait trouvé important de dire autre chose dans son livre. Que la vengeance ne servait à rien. Qu'elle faisait bien plus de mal que de bien. Que ce qu'il fallait, c'était passé à autre chose, profiter de la vie plutôt que de se l'empoisonner avec de la haine. Et son livre avait eu énormément de succès. Elle avait été inviter dans pleins de grands salons, dans différentes villes. Elle avait aussi rencontré beaucoup d'auteurs, ainsi que certains qu'elle vénérait presque. Durant toute cette année, elle avait réussit à réalisé un rêve. Elle s'en était rendue compte lors de l'une de ses séances dédicaces.

Elle détourna les yeux de son livre et sortie. Les vacances d'été commençait. Ses dernières à Southport avant de partir pour Atlanta ou n'importe où. Elle voulait en profiter au maximum. Elle voulait connaître Southport et ses alentours par cœur, tout explorer pendant deux mois, jusqu'à trouver son endroit préférée. Elle grimpa sur son vélo et pédala tranquillement. Elle regarda le soleil qui perçait entre les feuilles des arbres. Le ciel bleu, sans nuage. La mer qui scintille comme de l'or sous le soleil. Les oiseaux qui tournent autour du port, pour tenter de voler le poisson d'un pêcheur.

Elle décida d'aller au port. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment visité. Elle pédala un peu plus vite, tout en saluant les personnes qu'elle croisait dans la rue. Tout le monde se connaissait à Southport, c'était une petite ville. Et les Hopper n'étaient plus les nouveaux désormais. Ils faisaient partis de Southport à part entière.

Crystal laissa son vélo contre l'une des barrières en bois du pontons et avança entre les bateaux. Elle aurait adoré avoir un bateau elle aussi. Elle serait partie pendant des mois, seule, sur la mer et peut-être qu'elle retrouverait l'inspiration qu'elle avait pour son premier livre et qu'elle pourrait écrire une deuxième best-seller !

Elle arriva au bout du ponton et s'y assis, les pieds pendants au dessus de la mer. Par moment, des gouttelettes d'eau venaient mouiller ses pieds, lorsque la mer se cognait contre le bois. C'était tout simple, c'était juste un port avec des bateaux, la mer et un ponton de bois. Mais Crystal s'y sentait terriblement bien. Southport l'apaisait, malgré qu'elle ait passé les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie dans cette ville. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la brise qui faisait voler ses cheveux, ainsi que du silence, brisé seulement par la nature.

\- Cristal? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais elle ne se rappelait pas à qui elle appartenait. Elle se leva d'un bond pour se retourner. Une famille était en train de descendre d'un bateau. Étonnement, la première personne que Crystal reconnut fut Callie. Elle était en train de rire et d'aider une femme plus âgé à sortir du bateau. A côté, un homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge aidé le mari de la vieille dame à venir sur la terre ferme lui aussi. Et devant tout ce petit monde, Crystal reconnut Derek Holmes.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44 :

Crystal fit un pas en arrière et commença à tanguer entre le ponton et la mer. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était très proche du bord. Elle se reprit, se pencha en avant, et retrouva son équilibre. Une fois sa respiration plus calme, elle regarda l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, à seulement deux mètres. Derek avait changé et en même temps, c'était toujours le même. C'était difficile à expliquer. Crystal ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Et il avait changé dans son style de vêtements, dans son comportement. Mais c'était toujours lui, avec ses petits yeux tristes, son sourire charmeur, ses cheveux bruns et sa barbe épaisse.

\- Crystal ! » Callie venait enfin de la voir.

\- Callie. » Réussit à articuler la jeune fille en souriant faiblement.

\- Comme tu as changé ! Je suis contente de te voir tu sais ! » S'exclama Callie en dépassant son frère pour venir prendre Crystal dans ses bras.

\- Et toi, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est la forme de ton ventre qui à changé non ? » Comprit Crystal avec joie.

\- Oui ! Je suis enceinte ! Viens que je te présente le papa ! »

Callie attrapa la main de Crystal et l'entraîna derrière elle. La jeune fille passa juste à côté de Derek mais le dépassa. Ce dernier ne se détourna pas et garda les yeux rivés sur la mer face à lui. Crystal perdit un peu son sourire mais elle le retrouva lorsque Callie lui présenta son futur mari et père son enfant ainsi que ses parents adoptifs. Crystal comprit que c'était aussi ceux de Derek, mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet. Elle leur souhaita la bienvenue puis s'excusa et s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle grimpa sur son vélo et s'échappa à toute vitesse.

Derek était de retour à Southport pour les vacances avec sa famille. Pourquoi revenait-il maintenant ?! Pourquoi pas l'année prochaine, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là pour le voir. Céleste n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de la réaction de sa sœur si elle croisait Derek un jour dans les rues d'Atlanta. Elle venait de le vivre et dans le port de Southport. Et qu'elle était sa réaction ? A vrai dire elle se savait pas trop. De la gêne ? Oui, beaucoup de gêne. Et de tristesse aussi. Elle ressentait l'irrépressible envie de fuir loin de Southport le plus rapidement possible, loin de Derek. Elle croyait qu'elle avait de revoir Derek, elle croyait qu'elle en avait besoin. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait pensé aller à Atlanta. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait que revoir Derek était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Elle qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, voilà qu'elle ne savait plus rien du tout. Pourquoi Derek la chamboulait-il encore autant ?!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Crystal accéléra. Elle pédalait de plus en plus vite. Elle commença à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Elle espérait arrivé avec la famille Hopper, pour ne pas revoir Derek. Et ensuite elle … elle … elle ne sortirait plus ! Voilà ! Elle trouverait une nouvelle idée de roman et elle s'enfermerait dans sa chambre !

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son quartier, elle freina violemment. Derek était en train de fumer une cigarette sous le porche de sa maison. Le reste de la famille n'était pas là et heureusement. Car Crystal allait si vite et elle freina si violemment qu'elle passa au dessus de son vélo et finit étalée sur le goudron dans un cri suraiguë. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Derek lâcher sa cigarette sur le sol et s'élancer vers elle.

Rapidement, elle se redressa et remit en place son tee shirt et ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Derek ramassa son vélo avec un sourire en coin. Crystal avait envie de lui coller une bonne baffe histoire qu'il arrête de sourire. Mais elle vit du coin de l'œil que sa mère adoptive était sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le frapper sans avoir l'air d'une fille complètement dingue.

\- Décidément, c'est toujours de la même manière qu'on se trouve. » Fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Crystal tenta de retenir son sourire et d'être le plus froide possible.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu ne t'ai pas fais mal cette fois ? » Questionna-t-il avec une mine plus inquiète.

Il lui prit la main dans un geste naturel pour soulever et regarder son bras tout éraflé.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille, je crois que je saurais me soigner toute seule. » Lâcha Crystal en tirant d'un coup sec pour récupérer sa main.

Derek lui lança un regard triste et le cœur de Crystal se fendit brusquement.

\- Tu as eu ton bac ? » Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Derek je ne crois pas que …

\- Tu as raison, désolé. » La coupa-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Crystal soupira et serra ses mains sur le guidon de son vélo avec colère. Soudain, Derek se retourna.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Crystal hocha la tête. Elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Elle regarda Derek écrasé la cigarette qu'il avait laissé tomber pour elle puis passer à côté de sa mère et entrer dans la maison. Cette dernière lança un grand sourire à Crystal avant de rentrer elle aussi. De nouveau, elle soupira. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur elle ? D'un pas traînant, la traversa la route pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Il y a le feu d'artifice ce soir ! On ne peut pas louper ça ! L'année dernière il était génial ! » S'exclama Céleste tout en faisant la vaisselle.

Dans son dos, Christopher hocha la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou pendant que ses mains serraient sa taille toute fine.

\- Finit déjà la vaisselle, on verra après ! » Ria Hélène, tranquillement assise dans le canapé du salon, un livre entre les mains.

David était couché sur le même canapé que sa femme, ses jambes sur celles d'Hélène et regardait la télé.

\- Se sera sans moi ! » Déclara Crystal, assise à la table de la cuisine, jetant de rapide coup d'œil à la maison d'en face.

\- Derek ne viendra pas, fit remarquer Céleste, il est casanier, il n'aime pas le monde !

\- Il a changé ! » Rappela Crystal dans un soupir.

\- D'accord, alors peut-être qu'il y sera, et alors ? » Rétorqua la petite blonde en jetant de la mousse sur sa sœur.

\- Arrête, ria cette dernière, je me suis humiliée devant lui en me cassant la gueule avec mon vélo. J'ai vraiment pas envie de le revoir !

\- Et en même temps, elle a envie, parce que les femmes, vous êtes contradictoires ! » Balança Christopher avec une voix moqueuse.

Cette fois-ci, se fut lui la cible de Céleste. Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Christopher vint s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie.

\- Viens avec nous Crystal, si tu n'as pas envie de le voir, on l'évitera et s'il vient, on le balance à l'eau, aucun problème ! »

Crystal laissa échapper un petit rire puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

\- Très bien, je viendrais ! »


	46. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45 :

Céleste regarda sa sœur et retint un sourire moqueur. Il y a quelques heures, elle avait débarqué dans la maison en hurlant qu'il venait de lui arriver la pire chose de sa vie. Derek était de retour. Certes, elle s'était un peu ridiculisée devant lui en passant par dessus de son vélo. Mais en réalité, Crystal était ravie de revoir Derek. Peut-être que ça la rendait nerveuse, qu'elle se sentait toute bizarre et qu'elle n'était pas bien sûr d'elle. Mais elle voulait revoir Derek depuis plusieurs mois déjà car elle n'avait pas choisi Atlanta au hasard ou pour les parents. Elle avait choisis Atlanta pour Derek.

Et son comportement de ce soir le prouvait encore. Crystal était devant le miroir de la chambre, en train de se faire une jolie coiffure et elle portait une robe bleu ciel simple mais ravissante qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux. Elle s'était même maquillée très légèrement les yeux et elle portait de petites sandales marrons adorables, bien loin de ses grosses bottes habituelles. Voilà la réalité, Crystal était encore amoureuse de Derek et ça l'avait retourné de voir Derek. Ça l'avait retourné parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas parce que c'était la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie, mais sûrement parce que c'était la meilleure et qu'elle avait peur de la gâcher.

\- Tu t'es faite toute belle ! » Fit remarquer Céleste avec malice.

Crystal se retourna vivement et prit un air étonné.

\- Pas du tout.

\- C'est Derek qui va être content s'il vient au feu d'artifice ! » Ria la petite blonde tout en enfilant sa robe moulante rouge.

\- Et toi, tu te fais pas belle peut-être, toute en rouge ! » Répliqua Crystal en attrapant un petit sac marron en bandoulière dans lequel elle pouvait simplement glisser un livre de poche.

\- Christopher a toujours pensé qu'il finirait shérif à Southport. Mais vu que je vais à New-york et qu'il veut me suivre, il abandonne cette idée, pour moi. Je dois le remercier comme je peux. Et l'encourager un peu aussi, il a dû mal à lâcher son père !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! » S'exclama Crystal en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Elle vit avec plaisir que la famille Holmes était en train de sortir de la maison, tous bien habillés. Ils allaient au feu d'artifice. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour voir Derek, qui sortait le dernier pour fermer la porte à clef. Il était terriblement beau dans son bermuda blanc et sa chemise en jean clair. Elle faillit carrément baver sur la vitre. Mais elle se reprit précipitamment en voyant Derek tourner la tête vers sa fenêtre et sourire en la repérant. Elle s'éloigna presque en courant de la fenêtre et rentra dans sa jumelle qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Ça va pas ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Elle était en train de se coiffer et à cause de sa sœur, tout avait lâché avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'attacher correctement.

\- Excuse-moi, désolée, j'étais en train de ... » Bégaya Crystal en regardant ses pieds.

\- Si tu arrêtais d'espionner Derek, tu arrêterais de te foutre la honte ! » Fit-elle seulement remarquer en reprenant son chignon.

\- Hum. » Bougonna la jeune fille, un peu vexée de ne pas avoir été assez discrète.

Elles terminèrent de se préparer puis retrouvèrent leurs parents dans le salon, accompagnés de Christopher et de son père. Hélène portait une magnifique robe bleu électrique, David un jean simple et une chemise blanche et Christopher un jean, un tee shirt blanc et une veste de costard bleu marine ouverte par dessus. Entre ses mains, Crystal repéra immédiatement l'appareil photo qu'il avait toujours sur lui lors de ses enquêtes, les années précédentes. Seul le shérif était dans son uniforme habituel.

Les deux sœurs les saluèrent puis tous partirent tranquillement à pieds pour rejoindre la plage. Il y avait un monde fou, si bien que Crystal se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne croiserait même pas Derek et sa famille. Tous les habitants de Southport assistaient au feu d'artifice, sans exception, c'était un grand moment de partage et de retrouvailles.

Les deux familles avancèrent et trouvèrent un espaces vide au bord de l'eau. Le shérif continua ses rondes dans la foule pendant que les autres s'asseyaient dans le sable. Soudain, Crystal repéra Derek, à seulement trois mètres d'eux, à gauche. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu mais elle savait bien que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Soudain, Callie apparut dans son champs de vision. Elle vint l'embrasser puis prendre des nouvelles de sa famille. Céleste ne l'aimait toujours pas. Mais Hélène et David furent ravis de la revoir, d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle allait bientôt se marier.

Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, Callie s'installa quelques minutes à côté de Crystal pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pendant cette longue année où elles ne s'étaient pas vu, et ce qu'elle comptait faire l'année prochaine.

\- Tu devrais venir à Atlanta, c'est une super bonne idée, comme ça, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais juste à côté ! Et Derek aussi d'ailleurs, il habite toujours là-bas. D'ailleurs, il est professeur à l'université ! » L'informa Callie avec un sourire en coin.

Crystal manqua de s'étouffer.

\- QUOI ?

\- Ouais ! Les choses ont bien changé ! Bon, je dois te laisser. Pour terminer, Derek t'invite au port, après le feu d'artifice, si tu veux le retrouver là-bas, il y sera !

\- Je n'y irai pas ! » Paniqua immédiatement Crystal.

Son amie lui sourit tout en se relevant.

\- Tu feras comme tu voudras ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis retrouva sa famille. Crystal la suivit du regard et finit par croiser celui de Derek, qui regardait dans sa direction. Callie lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Crystal le vit sourire. Elle venait sûrement de lui dire qu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Et il avait sourit parce qu'il la connaissait et qu'il savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie de découvrir pourquoi il voulait la retrouver au port. Crystal serra les poings. Elle se sentait manipuler et elle détestait ça. Pourtant, sa décision ne fut pas longue à prendre. Elle allait rejoindre Derek au port.

A côté d'elle, les gens commencèrent à s'exciter. Le feu d'artifice allait bientôt commencer. Crystal lança un dernier regard dans la direction de Derek. Il la regardait toujours en souriant. Rapidement, elle tourna la tête vers la mer. Sa mère était dans les bras de son père. Sa sœur, dans les bras de Christopher. Et elle, elle était toute seule, plantée comme une pauvre cruche.

\- Ça va commencer ! » S'exclama Céleste avec joie.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur et lui sourit.

\- Super, et surtout que ça ne finisse pas ! » Marmonna Crystal.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard étonné mais Crystal secoua la tête et regarda devant elle. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main de sa sœur se glisser dans la sienne. Elle la serra avec reconnaissance, puis se rapprocha de sa sœur. Cette dernière passa l'un de ses bras sur l'une des épaules de sa sœur et sa tête sur l'autre, puis regarda la mer, attendant le feu d'artifice, pendant que Christopher serrait son autre main. Elle regarda la famille Hopper, à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils semblaient tous très heureux, même si Derek ne participait pas vraiment à leur bonheur. Il se tenait un peu à part et regardait Crystal. Rien était perdu. C'est deux là s'aimait encore et même s'ils s'étaient fais du mal dans le passé, ils avaient le droit à une nouvelle chance.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46 :

Le feu d'artifice fut magnifique. Les enfants criaient de joie à chaque nouveau feu tiré. On entendait certains qui tentaient de deviner sa couleur avant qu'il n'explose. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le ciel et un sourire béat sur le visage. C'était un moment de pur bonheur partagé entre des habitants d'une petite ville qui se connaissaient tous.

Crystal aimait cette vie. Elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir la quitter pour Atlanta. Tous les gens ici étaient adorables, la paysage magnifique, la vie magique. Elle ne connaissait pas Atlanta. Et puis, si elle se retrouvait avec Derek comme professeur à l'université, comment ferait-elle ? C'était complètement insensé d'aller à Atlanta. Tout comme c'était insensé d'aller à ce rendez-vous que Derek lui avait donner par l'intermédiaire de Callie.

Pourtant, Crystal était déjà en train de s'éloigner de sa famille, après avoir prévenu sa sœur de ce qu'elle allait faire. Depuis qu'elles avaient été enlever par Ben Holmes, elles ne se cachaient plus rien et se disaient toujours où elles allaient.

Crystal avait vérifié mais Derek avait déjà bien quitté la plage. Elle marcha lentement. Elle n'était pas pressée. Le feu d'artifice n'était toujours pas terminé et elle pouvait encore le voir. Elle le regarda distraitement tout en avançant dans la direction du port. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, c'était le final. Derek était assit au bout du ponton et regardait lui aussi la fin du feu d'artifice. Elle alla le rejoindre et ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le final. Ensuite, ils entendirent les gens applaudirent, un peu plus loin, sur la plage et discutés de nouveau. Quelqu'un alluma de la musique et monta le volume. La soirée n'était pas terminée.

\- Tu es venue. » Murmura simplement Derek.

\- Je suis là. » Confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu es ravissante.

\- Merci … Tu … Tu n'es pas mal non plus … pour un prof !

\- Callie t'a dit, ria-il pendant que Crystal hochait la tête, toi, félicitation pour ton bac.

\- Callie t'a dit. » Répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu es libre demain ? » Finit-il par demander après un moment de silence.

\- Ça dépend pourquoi. » Répondit-elle avec malice.

Derek tourna la tête vers elle en souriant puis leva timidement une main pour lui caresser le visage.

\- Je t'emmène en viré, dans mon bateau, si ça te dit. » Murmura-t-il sans cesser de caresser sa joue.

\- Ton bateau ? » Répéta-t-elle bêtement.

Derek lui sourit.

\- Je l'ai acheté avec ma sœur. » Avoua-t-il tout en retirant sa main.

\- Ne l'enlève pas ... » Chuchota Crystal sans s'en rendre compte.

Derek releva les yeux vers elle et la regarda avec intensité. Lentement, il ramena sa main sur la joue de Crystal, puis y posa l'autre et s'approcha doucement.

\- Ne fais pas ça ... » Murmura-t-elle alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

\- Pourquoi ? » Chuchota-t-il en tentant d'attraper ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je trouve que si … Crystal je …

\- J'ai tenté d'effacer le passé Derek … Mais c'est impossible … Il nous rattrapera toujours …

\- J'ai changé. J'ai évolué. J'ai grandis. Je ne suis plus totalement le même Crystal, je ne réfléchis plus de la même façon. Parce que j'ai tourné la page. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant ne pourra jamais nous rattraper, je te le promet. Je suis amoureux de toi Crystal. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Je n'ai pas réussi à aimer une autre femme après toi. En presque deux ans, aucune n'a réussi à avoir de l'effet sur moi, de l'emprise, comme tu en as toi.

\- Excuse-moi Derek ! » Sanglota Crystal en se levant d'un bond.

Les bras de Derek retombèrent dans le vide pendant que Crystal s'enfuyait en courant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas retomber dans les bras de Derek. Elle avait mis trop longtemps à se remettre de sa perte l'année dernière. Retourner avec lui serait risquer de finir dans le même état : seule et dépressive. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle avait une vie qui l'attendait, à l'université. Elle pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre là-bas, quelqu'un qui ne la prendrait pas pour responsable de la mort de son frère. Car Derek avait beau dire qu'il était passé à autre chose, qu'il avait tourné la page, et que la mort de son frère ne reviendrait jamais sur le tapis, Crystal ni croyait pas.

Elle s'élança, plus vite que jamais, malgré le fait que Derek était toujours assis au bord du ponton, immobile. Elle regagna la plage, où les habitants mangeaient, buvaient et dansaient avec joie. Elle devait retrouver sa sœur, lui parler, lui dire qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis toujours, sa sœur était de bons conseils. Mais il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la plage. La respiration de Crystal était beaucoup trop rapide, sa tête commençait à tourner, sa vue à se brouiller, les muscles de son corps faiblirent. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, lorsque tout devint flou devant elle. Elle tangua, en avant, en arrière, à droite, à gauche. Puis elle tomba lentement en arrière, en fermant les yeux pour cesser de voir la foule tourner dans tous les sens.

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras forts se glisser sous les siens et la tirer. Ses pieds furent de nouveau correctement enfoncer dans le sable pendant que son propre corps finissait appuyé contre un autre. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Derek lui lança un faible sourire, plein d'inquiétude. Elle lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et se laissa aller contre lui. Sentir son corps, pouvoir le toucher de nouveau, lui faisait un bien fou. Elle voulait lui résister, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

\- On va aller manger quelque chose. » Lui chuchota-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Crystal hocha la tête et le laissa la porter à moitié jusqu'aux tables qui avaient été installé sur la route. Un barbecue géant avait été prévu. Derek alla acheter de quoi manger et boire et retourna rapidement au près de Crystal.

\- Tu as souvent des vertiges comme ça ? » Questionna-t-il tout en mangeant son hot-dog.

\- Non. » Avoua-t-elle avec gêne.

Elle le regarda. Du ketchup coulait dans le coin de ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit, attrapa une serviette et le nettoya. Elle savait que ça ressemblait pas mal à de la drague, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était amoureuse de lui.

\- Tout à l'heure … ça a un peu dégénéré, reprit timidement Derek, mais je veux que tu saches que mon invitation tiens toujours, si une balade en bateau te dit.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit Crystal sans réfléchir, mais à une seule condition. N'essaye pas de m'embrasser, n'essaye plus.

\- Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai résisté une fois, je ne sais pas si …

\- Si j'ai bien compris, si j'essaye de t'embrasser, là, maintenant, tu ne dis pas non. » Comprit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Crystal leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est juste que … j'aurai peut-être du mal à résister sur le moment. Mais je sais ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas.

\- Très bien. Et est-ce que tu veux venir danser avec moi ? »

Elle termina son hot-dog ainsi que son verre de jus d'orange puis se détourna pour regarder la piste de danse. Elle vit sa sœur, en train de rire dans les bras de Christopher. Et ses parents, danser plus tranquillement mais avec tout autant d'amour. Elle les enviait. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils étaient deux, et ils s'aimaient. Crystal voulait vivre la même chose qu'eux. Seulement, son histoire à elle, celle avec Derek, était bien plus compliquée que celles des autres. Devait-elle se laisser aller avec Derek ? Ou au contraire, l'éviter et le laisser repartir seul à la fin des vacances, quitte à trouver une autre université pour la rentrée ? Elle était perdue. Contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle ne savait rien, elle n'était sûr de rien.

\- D'accord. »


	48. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47 :

Céleste regarda sa sœur. Elle avait l'air si heureuse. Elle dansait dans les bras de Derek. Elle voyait les lèvres de ce dernier bouger et Crystal n'avait de cesse de rire. Céleste ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. S'ils étaient de nouveau ensembles ou s'ils en étaient encore au stade du flirte. Mais elle était sûr d'une chose. Ces deux là ne pourrait pas échapper à leur amour. Après tout, ils avaient déjà essayé. Derek avait quitté Southport. Et pourtant, un an et demi plus tard, ils s'aiment toujours autant.

\- Arrête de les regarder, tu vas les gêner ! » Lui murmura Christopher à l'oreille.

Céleste lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ? Ils sont bien trop dans leur bulle pour voir quoique ce soit d'autre, je t'assure ! » Rétorqua la jeune femme tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit-copain.

\- Ils sont vraiment mignons. Crystal à l'air heureuse. Plus que n'importe quand dans l'année. » Fit remarquer Christopher en serrant la taille de sa petite-amie.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. »

Crystal ria une nouvelle fois. Derek lui racontait son horrible année loin d'elle. Comment il avait galéré pour passer le concours et devenir professeur d'université. Puis la chance qu'il avait eu de trouver une place dans l'université d'Atlanta où il avait trouvé un superbe appartement. Puis tout ses problèmes, à l'université, avec les élèves, dans son appartement, avec ses voisins. Il devait bien avouer qu'après des années passées seul dans différentes villes et différentes maisons en lambeaux, il avait eu un peu de mal à retrouver la civilisation. Heureusement, il avait sa sœur, qui avait un appartement encore mieux que lui, qui était enceinte, fiancé et qui cherchait une maison. Il trouvait la vie bien plus heureuse depuis que son frère était mort. C'était peut-être cruel, ça l'était sûrement, mais c'était tout aussi vrai.

\- Et toi, raconte-moi ton année. » Finit par proposer Derek après avoir passé vingt minutes à raconter sa vie.

\- Demain. On aura la journée pour ça. » Rappela Crystal en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire.

Elle était tellement bien, là, dans les bras de Derek, en train de danser sur la plage. Elle ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine. Pourtant, il était déjà une heure du matin et les trois quart des habitants avaient quitté la plage pour aller se coucher. Bientôt, la musique allait s'arrêter et les lumières s'éteindre et les derniers fêtards seraient invités à rentrer chez eux tranquillement.

\- Et si on quittait cette plage avant qu'ils ne nous virent. » Proposa-t-elle alors en l'entraînant vers la route.

\- On aurait pus danser encore. » Se plaignit malgré lui Derek.

Il ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine et qu'elle disparaisse dernière les murs de sa maison.

\- On danse depuis des heures ! Allons sur une plage plus calme.

\- Alors la soirée n'est pas terminée ! » Comprit Derek avec joie.

\- Qui a dit qu'elle était terminée ! » Répliqua la jeune femme en lui prenant la main par instinct.

Ils marchèrent un moment sur la route, puis retournèrent sur le sable fin. Ils longèrent la mer durant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter, une fois qu'ils furent loin de toutes habitations. Crystal envoya un message à sa sœur, puis lui dire qu'elle rentrerait un peu plus tard et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle allait dormir chez Christopher et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Questionna Derek en s'asseyant dans le sable fin.

\- On va se baigner ! » Déclara Crystal avec joie.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne t'es jamais baigné en pleine nuit ?! C'est génial ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en commençant à retirer sa robe.

\- Mais c'est dangereux ! » Commença à protester le professeur.

Lorsqu'il la vit en sous-vêtements, il fut incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Crystal détacha ses cheveux, retira ses bijoux en les jetant sur sa robe, puis s'élança vers la mer sans l'attendre. Derek soupira. Ce n'était plus de son âge tout ça ! En riant, il se déshabilla à son tour et la rejoignit. L'eau était glacée et il frissonna dès qu'il mit un pied dedans. Il frissonna deux fois plus en voyant Crystal plonger la tête la première. Elle ressortit en riant et nagea jusqu'à lui.

\- Je suis très bien ici. » Tenta-t-il désespérément.

Mais Crystal lui attrapa les mains et le tira avec elle dans l'eau. Il laissa échapper un petit râle lorsqu'il finit entièrement dans l'eau. Elle était vraiment glaciale ! La jeune femme lui rit au nez et commença à l'éclabousser. Derek retrouva sa bonne humeur. Pas question de se laisser faire ! Maintenant, c'était la guerre !

Il l'éclaboussa à son tour tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Crystal riait aux éclats. Petit à petit, il arriva à son niveau. Immédiatement, il lui attrapa les hanches. Le rire de Crystal s'arrêta net et elle plongea son regard de le sien.

\- Si tu fais ça ... » Murmura-t-elle pendant qu'il l'attirait contre lui.

Leur corps se touchèrent et Crystal frissonna, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température de l'eau.

\- Si je fais quoi ? » Lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille avant d'embrasser son cou.

\- Derek ...

\- Crystal. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire puis s'abandonna dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se colla davantage contre lui. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés et emmêlés, puis sur son visage, ses lèvres. Il voulait profiter de l'instant. Ne pas se précipiter. Il fit descendre lentement ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui, posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Crystal. » Murmura-t-il en se retenant de la serrer trop fort.

\- Toi aussi Derek. »

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il prit ses paroles pour un feu vert. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, entoura son beau visage de ses mains et s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres. Il les frôla, mais Crystal s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

\- Derek … Promet-moi que tu ne partiras plus sans moi ... » Chuchota-t-elle tout en retenant ses larmes.

Derek la regarda avec étonnement. Voilà pourquoi elle ne le laissait pas l'embrasser. Parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il reparte encore une fois, qu'il ne l'abandonne à Southport. Il n'y avait pas pensé, pourtant, c'était logique !

\- Je vais repartir Crystal, mais je vais repartir avec toi. Mon appartement est le tiens. L'université d'Atlanta à vraiment un très bon niveau. Et en prime, tu auras un prof sexy ! » Ironisa-t-il pour la faire rire de nouveau.

Il aimait tellement son rire ! Mais Crystal lui sourit seulement. C'était déjà ça, c'était déjà mieux que les larmes. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il n'osait plus. Il ne voulait pas la forcer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette. Alors, lentement, il s'éloigna un peu plus d'elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille au vent.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, on vas attraper froid avec tout ça ! » Déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils regagnèrent la plage et se rhabillèrent. Crystal eut beaucoup de mal à enfiler sa robe sur son corps mouillé. De plus, elle n'avait pas de manche et à cause de la fine brise sur la plage, elle avait tout aussi froid que dans l'eau. Elle regarda en riant Derek se battre pour remettre son pantalon puis commença à remonter vers la route. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. En se retournant, elle vit que Derek était toujours torse nu. Il venait de lui glisser sa chemise en jean sur les épaules. D'un sourire, elle le remercia, pendant qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur maison respective. Une fois arrivé, Crystal retira la chemise pour la rendre à Derek. Il l'enfila rapidement sans prendre la peine de la refermer. Puis, d'un geste tendre, il recoiffa les cheveux de Crystal en arrière, avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser simplement la joue.

\- On se voit toujours demain ? » Questionna-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Sauf si tu tombe malade ! » Ironisa Crystal pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Ça devrait aller, assura-t-il en lui souriant, bon … bonne nuit.

\- Oui, bonne nuit ... » Termina la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

Derek lui sourit une dernière fois puis tourna les talons. Il repéra immédiatement sa mère et sa sœur, qui les épiaient à la fenêtre du salon. Il secoua la tête, puis se figea.

\- Derek. » Le rappela timidement Crystal.

Il se retourna, surprit, et le fut encore plus lorsque la jeune femme s'élança vers lui. Elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. Ce dernier l'entoura instinctivement de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui pendant qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, ils étaient autant essoufflés l'un que l'autre et Crystal était toute rouge. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans rien dire, puis Crystal l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- A demain. » Murmura-t-elle en se décollant de lui.

\- A demain. » Répéta-t-il, un peu béat.

Puis il la regarda disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée de sa maison, un sourire idiot sur le visage.


	49. Chapter 48 - Épilogue

Chapitre 48 :

Crystal ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait retrouvé Derek. Il l'avait invité à aller vivre chez lui et à étudier à l'université d'Atlanta, celle où il travaillait. Ils pourraient alors se voir tous les jours, ils passeraient leur vie ensemble.

Mais avant cela, elle devait se préparer et le rejoindre au port pour une promenade en bateau qui promettait d'être merveilleuse. Elle n'avait même pas prévenu ses parents mais elle savait que de toute façon, elle ne leur laisserait pas le choix.

Elle se leva d'un bond et fila dans la salle de bain. Ensuite, elle revint dans la chambre pour prendre des vêtements. Elle enfila son maillot de bain bleu et ajouta par dessus un short blanc et un haut en mailles blanc lui aussi. Puis elle attacha les mèches de cheveux qui venaient sur son visage. Enfin, elle alla déjeuner avec ses parents et les mettre au courant de sa virée. A son plus grand étonnement, ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer, sans lui demander de rester à la maison ou lui interdire de voir Derek.

Avant de partir, elle envoya un message à sa sœur, pour la prévenir d'une part qu'elle avait voler ses vêtements, et d'autre part qu'elle partait pour une balade en bateau avec Derek qu'elle avait embrasser la veille au soir. Lorsque sa sœur lui envoya un message pour lui ordonner de lui téléphoner pour tout lui raconter, Crystal ne répondit pas et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avec un sourire en coin. Ensuite, elle grimpa sur son vélo et pédala à toute vitesse jusqu'au port.

Derek était dans son bateau depuis six heures du matin pour le nettoyer et le préparer à l'arrivée de Crystal. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait déjà prévu de ne la ramener que pour le coucher du soleil, ou bien pour le lever, il ne savait pas trop encore. Même s'il était venu ici pour passer des vacances avec sa famille, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prévoir mille chose à faire avec Crystal, loin des autres, seulement tous les deux. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il devrait la présenter à sa famille d'ici peu, même s'ils la connaissaient déjà un peu.

\- Derek ?! »

Elle était là ! Derek grimpa sur le pont pour venir l'accueillir.

\- Grimpe ! » Lui lança-t-il en s'approchant pour l'aider.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit avec plaisir. Dès qu'elle fut sur le bateau, elle se colla contre lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour. » Susurra Derek dans son oreille avant de la lâcher.

Il lui fit visiter le bateau, puis ils partirent. Crystal se précipita à l'avant, pour profiter un maximum. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de joie lorsqu'elle se retourna, quelques minutes plus tard, et qu'elle vit que Southport était déjà loin. Derek lui sourit, plus beau que jamais à la barre de son bateau. Crystal retira son haut et s'installa pour bronzer un peu. Soudain, son regard fut attirer par un livre, qui était coincé dans un coin du bateau. Elle s'approcha et le décoinça d'un geste sec, pour découvrir son propre livre. Elle le feuilleta brièvement puis se tourna vers Derek. Il la regardait faire, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Seuls ses yeux remplis de tendresse prouvait à Crystal qu'il n'était pas en fâché de sa découverte.

\- C'est marrant de lire sa propre histoire vu par quelqu'un d'autre. » Commenta-t-il simplement.

\- Est-ce que tu as vécu les choses comme moi ? » Questionna-t-elle en reposant le livre.

\- Pas tout à fait. Pas la fin. » Répondit-t-il sans vraiment la regarder.

Il se concentrait pour regarder l'horizon et ne pas croiser le regard de Crystal. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'ils parlaient du passé, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie en partant.

\- Comment tu l'as vécu, la fin ? » Continua-t-elle malgré la gêne de Derek.

\- Je ne suis pas parti parce que je t'en voulais en réalité. Je suis parti parce que je m'en voulais. Et puis, j'avais perdu mon but, celui d'arrêter mon frère. Il fallait que j'en trouve un autre. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une loque humaine qui vivait dans des logements de merde, qui n'avait pas d'argent, pas de travail, pas d'avenir. Il fallait que je parte pour reprendre ma vie en main. Je pouvais pas te permettre d'entrée dans ma vie avant, j'en avais pas. Je t'avais fait entré dans un monde monstrueux, celui de mon frère. Je me devais de te faire entrer dans un monde meilleur, le jour où je reviendrais te chercher. » Expliqua-t-il en évitant toujours son regard.

Crystal fronça les sourcils et traversa le petit bateau pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu comptais revenir me chercher ? » Répéta-t-elle bêtement.

Cette fois-ci, Derek tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Dis-moi ce que j'aurai fais sans toi ? »

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser. Puis il laissa la jeune femme retourner à l'avant du bateau pour bronzer, pendant qu'il conduisait. Ils voguèrent pendant plusieurs heures avant que Derek n'accoste sur un tout petit bout de terre pour pique-niquer. Ils y restèrent encore plusieurs heures, pour bronzer, se baigner, s'embrasser, se câliner. Ils étaient seuls au monde sur cette micro île et il n'y avait rien de plus agréable.

A 17 heures, ils remontèrent dans le bateau. Crystal s'installa à la barre. Derek, juste dans son dos, la surveillait tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Crystal était aux anges. Elle venait de passer la plus belle journée de sa vie. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il y en aurait encore beaucoup, des journées comme celle-ci.

\- Hier …, commença-t-elle timidement, est-ce que tu m'invitais vraiment à venir vivre chez toi, à Atlanta, pour la rentrée ?

\- Bien sûr. Ça risque d'être difficile à l'université, parce que les élèves n'ont pas bien le droit d'avoir une liaison avec leurs professeurs. Ou bien c'est plutôt le contraire. Mais bon, on fera ça en dehors du bâtiment ! Et il faudra aussi que tu ne sois pas jalouse. Certaines filles là-bas tentent de me séduire. C'est seulement parce qu'elles ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis, ou plutôt j'étais, célibataire. C'est seulement parce qu'elles ne te connaissaient pas encore. Quelques mois après la rentrée, tout ça ne nous posera plus de problème.

\- Tu as passé un an à te faire dragué par des jeunettes ?! » Retint seulement Crystal malgré elle.

Le rire sincère de Derek la détendit. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es plus jeune qu'elles figure-toi ! Et je m'en fichais pas mal parce que la seule que je voulais, c'était toi. Et se sera le cas jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu peux me croire, j'ai passé un an à attendre de revenir à Southport pour te revoir. J'étais loin de me douter que tu comptais venir étudié à l'université d'Atlanta !

\- En fait, on cherchait tous les deux à se retrouver ! » Ria Crystal en lâchant la barre pour laisser la place à Derek.

\- Ça te dirait, de venir vivre avec moi ? » Questionna-t-il en attrapant la barre.

Crystal se colla amoureusement dans son dos.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! Et dis, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'aider à faire quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! » Déclara-t-il avec une hésitation flagrante.

Crystal laissa échapper un petit rire et l'embrassa pour le détendre.

\- Simplement me raconter ta vision de ce que l'on a vécu. Pour que j'écrive un second livre vu par toi. Les gens ont adoré notre histoire ! Et dedans, je voudrais rajouter nos instants de maintenant, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Et peut-être la vie qui nous attends. Les gens pourraient adorer ! » S'emballa Crystal malgré elle.

Elle avait tellement envie d'écrire de nouveau. Derek arrêta le moteur du bateau et se retourna vers elle pour attraper sa taille.

\- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu ne racontes pas non plus tout les détails ! » Ironisa-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Crystal ne répondit rien. Elle lui rendit son baiser et le laissa faire lorsqu'il la porta jusqu'à la cabine. Il la déshabilla, elle le déshabilla. Et intérieurement, elle se promit de ne pas écrire tout les détails … ;)

FIN !


End file.
